Traicion
by Shiji
Summary: Todos me llamaron traidor, y fueron ellos los que traicionaron mi confianza, como perdonarlos, como seguir por ese camino si lo dejaron en ruinas, como no tomar la mano que se te extiende para encaminarte hacia otro sendero oponiéndote a tu destino. Yaoi
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Este fic se sitúa después del capitulo 157, no pensaba aclararlo pero de cualquier manera es mejor decirlo, D.Gray-Man no me pertenece se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fanfiction con estos personajes.

Primera Noche: TRAIDOR

El cuartel central ya se había instalado en su nueva localización, y todos seguía igual, el grupo científico se hallaba con un terrible desorden en su área de trabajo, unos exorcistas en misiones y otros más todavía estaban en la orden, todo estaba muy tranquilo después de los pasados incidentes solo algo no podía ser igual que antes, porque cada vez que veía su reflejo, ya fuera en un espejo, vidrio o en la misma agua siempre lo acompañaba esa sombra que cuando estaba en el arca se podía comunicar mejor.

Un día de camino al comedor Allen Walker iba tranquilo a paso lento hacia su destino y uno de los lugares que más le gustaba puesto que hay satisfacía su gran apetito. Cuando entro lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la fila donde se encontraba Jerry, y en cuanto lo vio lo saludo alegremente el cual el moreno contesto de igual manera, como siempre pidió una grandísima cantidad de comida, cuando se le fue entregada y se iba marchar algo lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo voltear, fue en ese instante que vio la cara de Jerry mas seria que nunca que le decía

-Allen, escuches lo que escuches tu mantente firme y no creas nada de lo que se dice por ahí, solo ignóralos, no saben nada mas que inventar rumores, recuerda que tienes amigos aquí y eso es lo único que debes escuchar-termino de explicar el chef

-Gracias Jerry, descuida estoy bien no me importa lo que los demás piensen la única opinión que cuenta es la de mis amigos-le respondió con una de sus mas grandes y tranquilas sonrisas- ahora si me disculpas creo que tengo mucha hambre y debo de comer.

Empujo su carrito de comida pasando por los estrechos espacios entre mesas, hasta que vio una en la cual estaba casi sola y tranquila, llego hasta ese lugar donde dirigió su mirada al joven que estaba sentado.

-Disculpa Kanda puedo sentarme aquí- pidió el albino

-Che- fu la única respuesta aprobatoria que tendría de su amigo y compañero Kanda.

Se sentó e ingirió todos sus alimentos de una forma voraz y muy rápida, no parecía ni masticarlos, el japonés seguía tranquilo comiendo de a poco a poco su Soba. Cuando el samurái termino su alimentos se levanto y salió del salón comedor dejando solo al albino.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :-:- :- :- :-:- :- :- :-

Mas tarde el chico de cabellera plateada se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la orden, en cada lugar donde pasaba y cuando alguien notaba su presencia podía escuchar los murmullos en los cuales el era protagonista, entre todas las palabras había una que siempre resonaba en su cabeza TRAIDOR, pero había seguido el consejo de sus superiores dejando de lado lo que los demás murmuraran, aunque fuera doloroso por eso prefería ignorarlos y alegrarse el día, y quien seria mas perfecto en esa situación que su gran amigo Lavi, el siempre lograba calmarlo y sacarle una sonrisa, por eso mismo se dirigía a su dormitorio para poder platicar un rato y olvidarse de los chismes que circulaban por la orden.

Ya había llegado a su destino iba a tocar, pero la puerta estaba solamente emparejada, dejando escuchar la plática que había en su interior, iba a tocar y luego entrar pero en ese instante escucho su nombre e inmediatamente se detuvo para escuchar que decían de el

-Es un traidor, es ilógico que un exorcista de verdad pueda controlar el arca- resonó la voz de Lenalee.

-Es ilógico que un chaval de tan solo 15 años allá superado el punto crítico, por algo no lo han ascendido a general-Ahora fue la vos de Lavi que se coló por la pequeña apertura de la puerta.

-Puede que no sea inocencia lo que lleva él, tal vez es materia oscura y tiene la habilidad de parecer inocencia, ya que una inocencia destruida no puede reconstruirse- Ese frio tono de voz era inconfundiblemente el de Kanda.

Y así resonaron en su cabeza las voces de sus amigos, creyendo cada uno de los horribles rumores que circulaban sobre él, mas que traidor se sentía traicionado, estaba realmente triste y a la vez se sentía ofendido, como se decían sus amigos y hablaban así de él, sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lagrimas, pero el no se permitiría llorar porque a pesar de ser una buena persona también era humano y tenia orgullo, el cual cada vez se hacía más fuerte, decidió darse media vuelta para tomar un paseo, quería despejar su mente, quería olvidar lo que le causaba dolor.

Salió de la orden y camino por un bosque que estaba cerca, ya internado en el llego hasta un claro de luz, en el se hallaba un pequeño lago, se sentó a la orilla de este callado, simplemente contemplando su reflejo, ¿en verdad lo creían un traidor? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había dedicado su vida a matar akumas para que pudieran descansar en paz y proteger a los humanos, pero aun asi lo seguían llamando traidor.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien se acercaba, solo se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado cuando escucho una voz, terriblemente conocida con un tono un tanto burlón.

-Buenas Noches Allen Walker- Esas palabras esa voz combinados con la gorda silueta que reflejaba el agua.

-Buenas Noches Conde-respondió lo mas tranquilo que se pudo- que viene a hacer aquí, jamás creí recibir esta espantosa visita.

-No fue mi intención hacerte una visita a ti, sinceramente lo que me atrajo a ti fue tu dolor, un dolor tan grande como el de haber perdido un ser querido, solo venia a hacer mi trabajo y mira lo que me encuentro un exorcista, uno de los que mas odio.

Allen se encontraba en Shock, tanto era su dolor que lo había traicionado sus amigos como para atraer al conde a donde él, estaba inmóvil, desprotegido como para ver que la espada del conde estaba alzándose sobre su cabeza y la risa en canto de victoria se hacia mas fuerte.

Entonces dejo caer su espada dispuesto a matar al joven que le había causado tantos problemas, sin embargo el sentimiento de atravesar la piel nunca llego abrió sus ojos para ver que había impedido su tan aclamada victoria, y lo que vio no le gusto nada, ahí estaba Road deteniendo con sus manos la gran espada.

-Road-chan que crees que estas haciendo- Pregunto meloso el conde

-Conde-sama, pues vera no quiero que mate a Allen, ya que el nos puede servir de mucho, ya que controla la otra arca, ¿imagínese el poder que tendríamos si tuviéramos dos arca?- interrogo la mayor de los noe.

-Road-chan este engendro crees que nos ayudaría, todavía esta al servicio del catorceavo- reclamo el conde con un tono mas molesto

-Por eso mismo que tiene el poder del catorceavo que nos puede ayudar, el es indirectamente un noe- pidió la niña, después se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Allen, sacándolo del shock al tomar su cara 

entre sus manos- Allen, no te unirías a nosotros, estas solo no es cierto, te he visto, he estado al pendiente de ti y no quiero que sufras mas, ven con nosotros ayúdanos Allen- Rogo la noe

-Por favor crees que yo los ayudaría, eso jamás ¡yo no soy un traidor!- Grito ya exasperado el joven, sintiendo como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, momentos antes lo habían traicionado y ahora su orgullo se acababa de quebrar.

-Allen, nosotros no somos los malos, nosotros solo queremos ayudar a las humanos, para que no sufran mas

-Entonces por que los atan a maquinas para que sigan sufriendo-la interrumpió abruptamente antes que terminara su explicación.

El conde se había quedado de lado confiaba mucho en su querida Road

-Mira Allen, en tu patética orden de traidor no te van a bajar nunca, y nosotros queremos ayudarte entiendes eso, por que te gusta que te maltraten esos sinvergüenzas- dicto con voz clara y retadora la primogénita de los noe.

-Si te hiciera caso estaría inmediatamente muerto, mi inocencia es de tipo parasito, por lo tanto si les ayudara aunque sea con información caería y la inocencia me mataría poco a poco-Respondió retando al su enemiga, recordando a un compañero Suman

-Tu cuando estábamos jugando en la primera arca le dijiste a Tikky algo así como el brazo derecho por los humanos y el izquierdo por los akumas, no es cierto Allen?-Como vio que el joven asintió siguió- Supongo que ese es una especie de pacto que tienes con tu inocencia, piénsalo de este modo, una vez destruido el mundo junto a los humanos, estos podrán descansar en paz y ya tienes tu brazo derecho, y también con todos los humanos muertos no pueden crearse mas akumas, y como tu tienes un pedazo de inocencia acabarías con todos ellos liberando sus almas y también dejándolas descansar en paz-Concluyo alegremente Road.

Hubo un silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar, como era posible que hubiera un camino así, ayudar al enemigo para que él te ayude a ti, en si sus metas se cumplirían traería la salvación tanto a akumas como a humanos, no se escuchaba nada mal. Fue entonces que la miro estaba parada en frente de él extendiéndole una mano, con una cálida sonrisa en su Rostro.

-¿Qué dices Allen, aceptas unirte a nosotros y despertar al Noe que llevas dentro?

N.A. Bueno aqui acaba el primer capitulo, me esmere mucho en hacerlo, me gustaria que me digeran que opinan de el, lo se deje ver a Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda de lo peor pero en el siguiente capitulo se aclara todo, bueno es todo lo que me queda por decir, actualizare en cuanto este el segundo capitulo.

BYE


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Hola a todos y muchísimas gracias Riznao, Kyurengo, Tsukiko, ALexellust, gracias por dejar sus reviews me animaron mucho, aquí rápido les traigo el segundo capitulo, ayer en la noche lo acabe pero se fue la luz todo el dia hasta ahorita tengo, bueno este capitulo es mas para explicar lo que paso en el anterior y ya casi al final un poquito de lo que se espera en el próximo, sin mas alarde los djeo para que lean.

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fanfiction con estos personajes.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Segunda Noche: Aclaraciones

Fue entonces que la miro estaba parada en frente de él extendiéndole una mano, con una cálida sonrisa en su Rostro.

-¿Qué dices Allen, aceptas unirte a nosotros y despertar al Noe que llevas dentro?

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Unas horas atrás

Lavi había mandado un mensaje a Lenalee y otro a Kanda, quedaron que se verían en la habitación del pelirrojo después de comer para hablar algo de vital importancia.

.-Con Kanda-.

El japonés no tenia idea del porque tenia que asistir, pero esas palabras "Vital Importancia" hacían eco en su mente, no sabia que tenia que hacer, ya casi era la hora acordada y el se allaba en el comedor en una mesa vacía, le agradaba eso, sin que lo molestaran, fue entonces que escucho una voz que le pedía permiso para sentarse, se volteo a mirar de quien provenía era el moyashi, le había caído bien desde que entro en la orden, era uno de los pocos que le hacia frente cuando algo pasaba, y tenia que reconocerlo, era muy fuerte y ahora era una de las personas con las que se sentía mas apegado, era como un amigo, asi que decidió contestarle, no fue una respuesta muy larga el no era de muchas palabras asi que solo con una palabra era como si asintiera.

Nadie hablaba, era un cómodo silencio comiendo juntos, sin molestarse sin siquiera verse como si no estuvieran ahí, sin necesidad de conversaciones insignificantes. Termino tranquilo su Soba, y se retiro de la mesa se iba a despedir pero como lo vio tan entusiasmado con su comida decidió dejarlo asi.

Se dirigía a la habitación del joven bookman, cuando caminando por los pasillos escucho murmullos, ya se los sabia de memoria todos y cada uno de los rumores sobre el tonto moyashi, como se les podía ocurrir que ese mocoso ignorante fuera un traidor simplemente tonto, de verdad que era algo estúpido.

.-Con Lenalee-.

La joven de cabellos cortos estaba paseando por los pasillos, la había perturbado un poco la nota de Lavi, que podría ser tan importante como para hablarlo en privado, y según la nota nadams iria ella y Kanda, pero si era algo tan importante por que no invito a Allen, de pronto le llego una corazonada, un mal presentimiento, Allen posiblemente de el hablarían ya que había esppantosos rumores sobre su amigo, no comprendía como su familia podía ser tan cruel al inventar rumores de uno de los suyos, eso de verdad la hacia enojar. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la puerta del laboratorio científico, solo fue cuando choco con el jefe de escuadrón rever que recordó la realidad les estaba llevando café, después de que lo repartió estaba a punto de irse cuando su loco hermano la abrazo y se puso a hacerle una escenita de por que se iba tan pronto, normalmente se quedaría para tranquilizar a su hermano pero hoy no era ese día, ya era la hora acordada y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, asi que decidió simplemente noquear a su hermano, pedir disculpas y salir casi volando del lugar, ya que no quería llegar muy tarde.

.-Con Lavi-.

Estaba nervioso, nunca lo había estado, pero era un tema difícil ya que se arto de los rumores sobre su amigo y quería saber que pensaban ellos, al principio había dudado en invitar a Kanda, pero sabia que muy en el fondo a el le caía bien el moyashi, después de todo nunca le había puesto un apodo a alguien, ese era su trabajo el siempre les ponía sobrenombres a los miembros de la Orden, y que Yuu Kanda, le allá puesto a alguien un apodo es porque le simpatizaba.

Ordeno sus papeles, guardo cuadernos y pergaminos, dejo su mesa de trabajo impecable, ya que después el viejo Bookman lo regañaría si no dejaba la biblioteca limpia. Emprendió el camino hacia su recama cuando recordó que era un desastre total, estaba terriblemente sucia, hace cuanto que no le daba una limpiada, podía ver la cara de asco y horror que pondrían sus "invitados" cuando entraran a su cuarto, así que se fue corriendo un poco mas y volaba. Al entrar a su cuarto en un santiamén estaba todo listo y el estaba agotado, se había tumbado en la cama cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, dirigió su mirada hacia ella, cuando se oyó una voz.

-Hasta cuando piensas abrir la puerta o por lo menos responder- Bufo molesto el peliazul

- Entra, esta abierto- Contesto alegremente el dueño de la pieza

-Che- fue lo último que se escucho antes de que se abriera la puerta y entrara a paso firme a donde estaba su compañero. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Lavi interrogo- Y bien para que querías que viniera.

-Bueno, para empezar a hablar tenemos que esperar a Lenalee, asi que toma asiento- Dijo el ojiverde ofreciéndole un silla para que se sintiera más cómodo, el oriental acepto la invitación y se sentó calladamente, esperando a que Lenalee llegara.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando logro percibirse el sonido de alguien correr para luego dar paso al retumbar de la puerta de madera.

-Adelante- ofreció el dueño sabiendo ya quien se encontraba del otro lado.

La chica entro muy apresurada, pidiendo disculpas por la demora, volteo y miro que solo la estaban esperando asi que le dio un empujoncito a la puerta y se dirigió para sentarse junto a su compañero, para asi no tardar en dar inicio a esa reunión.

-Bueno verán- Empezó con voz firme el aprendiz de bookman- los he citado para hablar de algo que los tres tenemos en común, y eso es nuestro gran amigo Allen – se detuvo para darse un respiro.

-Y que pasa con el moyashi- se apresuro a decir Kanda, presionando al hablante para que fuera mas rápido.

-Esta bien, ire directo al grano, estoy seguro que ustedes han escuchado los rumores que circulan sobre el por toda la orden, o me equivoco- Al ver que los dos asintieron siguió con su explicación- Estoy seguro que él se sentirá muy mal por todo lo que se dice de el y nosotros como sus amigos debemos apoyarlo para que eso no le afecte, ya que él es menor que nosotros y es nuestra responsabilidad, asi que antes de que me interrumpan déjenme terminar- advirtió ante los gestos que estaba haciendo el japonés- Lo que quiero es que juntemos todo lo que dicen de el para desmentirlo, vamos a empezar con los rumores que hemos escuchado, ya que son muchos y muy variados vamos a repartírnoslos, primero empezara Lenalee contando un rumor, Luego me tocara a mi otro y después le tocara a Kanda, y volvemos a empezar con Lenalee y asi sucesivamente hasta que no nos quede ninguno, al final haremos un análisis y los desmentiremos para asi no provocar que nuestro amigo caiga en una depresión, entendieron- Finalizo casi sin aire por todo lo que había dicho, en verdad creyó que Kanda se iba a molestar o contradecirlo pero no paso nada.

-Me gusta la idea, ya estaba harta de todas esas mentiras en contra de Allen- apoyo la única chica del cuarto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en desmentir esa sarta de idioteces que dicen de un tonto como el moyashi- Se justifico Kanda apoyando el motivo de la reunión

-Entonces iniciemos, empiezas Lenalee y recuerda no modifiques nada ya que por una palabra puede que el sentido de la oración cambia, dilo de tal manera como mejor te acuerdes, para analizar todo, entendido los dos…… entonces por favor inicia Lenalee.

-Allen Walker, Es un traidor, es ilógico que un exorcista de verdad pueda controlar el arca- inicio la china con un rumor que había escuchado casi desde que llegaron a la nueva orden.

-Es ilógico que un chaval de tan solo 15 años allá superado el punto crítico, por algo no lo han ascendido a general- declaro en pelirrojo, puesto que ese era uno de los que mas le había llamado la atención

-Puede que no sea inocencia lo que lleva él, tal vez es materia oscura y tiene la habilidad de parecer inocencia, ya que una inocencia destruida no puede reconstruirse- termino la primera ronda con uno un poco largo.

Y así siguieron las rondas de rumores por horas, hasta que alguien empujo la puerta, era un buscador.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por entrar así de repente, la puerta estaba abierta, y tenia que entregar este mensaje- dijo enseñando un sobre a los exorcistas.

- Y para quien va dirigido- Intrigo el bookman.

-Bueno es para ustedes tres, y para la señorita Miranda Lotto y el joven Alystar Kriory –Respondió estirándoles la mano para que tomaran el sobre.

- Pero si no lo entregas a nosotros, que le vas a dar a Miranda y a kriory- pregunto esta vez la china.

-A ellos ya se los he llevado y lo leyeron, solo faltaban ustedes tres y como están juntos, pueden quedárselo- Aclaro el buscado- Ahora con su permiso me retiro- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada.

-Que descuidados fuimos, nosotros hablando sobre un tema importante y dejamos la puerta abierta- ser rio Lavi

-Perdón fue mi culpa, fui la ultima que entre- se disculpo Lenalee.

-Esta bien Lenalee, un error cualquiera lo comete y ahora que dice el mensaje que nos trajo el buscador - pregunto Lavi

_Atención a todos: Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda y Kriory favor de presentarse en mi oficina lo más pronto posible es un asunto urgente Atte. Supervisor General Komui Lee_

Termino de leer Kanda el pequeño papel que se encontraba en sus manos.

-Parece ser importante para que nos alla mandado a hablar a todos nosotros- Penso en voz alta Lavi

-Tienes razón, mejor nos apuramos por si algo llega a pasar

Y asi los tres se fueron corriendo hacia la oficina de Komui para hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Al fin había llegado a su cuarto, había sido un dia largo y cansado, había experimentado muchísimos sentimientos en ese día, ahora lo único que quería hacer era dormir para aclarar su mente, ya que haber ido a tomar un paseo no le despejo ni poquito la mente, al contrario se había clausurado de todo lo que le dijeron, jamás creyó encontrarse con al conde y un noe de una forma tan "pacifica" podría ser esa la palabra con la que describiría su encuentro con sus enemigos.  
Ya estaba sacándose la camisa cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño papel que estaba en su escritorio, se encamino directo a su escritorio, lo recogió y lo desdoblo con cuidado, para no romperlo, y empezó a leer.

_Hola Allen, te escribo esta carta para decirte que Link ya no te estará vigilando a todo momento, el regreso a su anterior trabajo, sin embargo los altos mandos me dieron varias ordenes para darte:_

_1° Orden. Se te prohíbe acércate a la arca, te debes mantener muy a distancia de esta.  
2° Orden. Estarás condicionado, no podrás salir a ninguna misión hasta nuevo aviso.  
3° Orden. Los únicos lugares que podrás visitar serán el salón comedor y los baños.  
4° Orden. Se te prohíbe también, hablar o comunicarte con otros miembros de la orden, alguna excepción son el supervisor Komui. Si deseas comunicarte con alguien mas escribe tus razones y dáselas al superviso Komui, él nos las entregara y las revisaremos y después te diremos si aceptamos la comunicación con la persona o si la rechazamos._

_De verdad lo lamento mucho, copie las ordenes tal cual me las dijeron, discúlpame por no decirte esto de frente pero creo que no tengo el valor, se que son muy estrictas y si llegaras a desobedecer o romper cualquiera de ellas, te someterían a juicio sobre el cargo de alta traición, asi que te suplico que las sigas._

_Atte. Komui Lee_

_P.D. Va a ver varios guardias custodiando todas las entradas y salidas de todos los salones, posiblemente también fuera o cerca de tu dormitorio, ten cuidado._

Ahora si se habían pasado de la raya, no le importaba mucho acercarse al Arca o que lo limitaran a los baños y el comedor, pero aislarlo por completo, lejos de su objetivo que era salvar las almas de los akumas y proteger a los humanos y después prohibirle que hable con sus amigos, era demasiado y para cerrar con broche de oro lo amenazaban con un juicio sobre traición, eso si era el colmo ellos lo traicionan y el juzgado es el, eso era demasiado.

El podía ser tolerante pero no era para que se quedara tranquilo mientras le quitan lo poco que tenia, fue entonces cuando esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, todas esas palabras que le había dicho Road horas atrás.

-¿Qué dices Allen, aceptas unirte a nosotros y despertar al Noe que llevas dentro?

-Piénsalo y piénsalo muy bien nosotros te podemos ayudar

-Si te interesa sube a tu Arca y transpórtate a aquel lugar donde tu vida como la conoces ahora comenzó, donde descubriste tu inocencia, donde están los restos de quien te maldijo.

-Te estaré esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo de esta historia, al fin aclare lo que sucedió, espero y les halla gustado para que comenten y dejen reviews.

Ahora que recuerdo quería meter parejas al fic y quisiera saber su opinión, si les gustaría y que pareja les gustaría, la pareja que mas elijan es la que pondré o también podría poner mas, depende de cómo siga el fic y lo que pase por mi mente o


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, gracias por sus magníficos reviews, los leído todos les doy de nuevo las gracias.  
Porfa no me odien por lo que pasa en este capitulo.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Tercera Noche: Despedidas

En el despacho de Komui

Entraron algo ajetreados los tres jóvenes, sin siquiera tocar, lo cual no sorprendió a los que se encontraban esperando, ya que no habían hablado hasta que llegaran los que faltaban.

-Bien tomen asiento por favor, lo que les voy a decir es algo fuerte y tardado y lo mejor es que se siente- Dijo Komui más como una orden que como sugerencia, al acto todos tomaron una silla y se sentaron esperando a que hablara el científico.

-Primero que nada los cite a todos ustedes puesto que tienen algo en común y no es su inocencia, sino cierto individuo de nombre Allen Walker, se que todos ustedes han compartido misiones junto a él así que quería darles la noticia yo mismo antes que otra persona se los digera y ustedes malentendieran.

-Déjate de rodeos y ve directo al grano- Lo interrumpió Kanda, ya que se había enfadado de un discurso tan largo y sin sentido.

-Esta bien ire a al punto-Se había puesto realmente serio, tal vez demasiado nadie lo había visto en esa faceta excepto su hermana- Hoy muy de mañana me citaron los altos mandos de la orden para darme ciertas indicaciones que se aplicarían de manera inmediata en toda la orden.

-Disculpa hermano, pero que tiene que ver eso con Allen- pregunto un poco timida la muchacha de cabello corto.

-Mucho Lenalee, demasiado- su semblante cambio extraordinariamente de uno serio a melancólico, triste y de nuevo serio-Me dieron ordenes exclusivas para Allen, las cuales le impiden salir de misiones o de la misma orden, los únicos lugares que el puede visitar son los baños y el comedor aparte de su cuarto- Se tomo un respiro para después continuar-Y esto es en lo que ustedes entran, se le prohibió hablar con cualquier persona con la única excepción que soy yo.

-Y eso es todo- Declaro el Bookman Jr.

-Lo que quiero que ustedes hagan es que se alejen del chico, el es muy amigable y por lo tanto si los llegase a ver los saludaría y eso solo le causaría problemas, estoy trabajando mucho para disipar las dudas que tienen los altos mandos pero es demasiado difícil, asi que por el momento evítenlo lo mas que puedan, eviten entrar a la cafetería o a los baños, ya que hay son los únicos lugares que se le permitieron estar.

-Entiendo eso pero- La voz de la china se empezó a quebrar poco a poco, dejando salir pequeños sollozos- Pero…… él va a estar muy solo, también se va a entristecer mucho, lo único que desea es la paz, es dejar libres las almas de los akumas para que puedan descansar en paz y se lo prohíben, ES INJUSTO, el no se merece eso….no se lo merece- La chica se había soltado a llorar, no soportaba unos rumores sobre su amigo ya ahora dudaban de ese joven que lo único que hacia es velar por el bien de los demás eso la ponía muy triste y a la vez furiosa.

Todos se quedaron callados, la china tenia razón y nadie se lo iba a negar de verdad si que era injusto lo que le estaban haciendo al joven desde que llegaron de la ultima misión lo habían empezado a marginar los miembros de la misma orden.

-¿Qué le pasaría a Allen si nos llegara a hablar o si fuera a otro lugar fuera del comedor y los baños?- por primera vez en esa conversación había hablado kryory- ¿Qué tipos de problemas le acarrearía eso?

-Solo un tipo de problema, si desobedeciera o rompiera cualquiera de las reglas que se le impusieron, lo someterían al instante a un juicio donde lo acusarían de Alta Traición.

-Es posible ganar el juicio- Indago un poco el pelirrojo.

-La posibilidad de ganar el juicio esta por debajo del 1, no tenemos pruebas que demuestren su inocencia, pero si hay que prueben un acto de traición.

-Cual prueba se tienen de que es culpable- Pregunto inocentemente Miranda.

-Con el simple hecho de que puede manejar al Arca de Noe, es una muy grande y no tiene explicación de cómo es que la pudo controlar si no es aliado del Conde.

-Tengo una duda supervisor- Hablo calmadamente Kanda.

-Si cual es

- La sentencia sobre el cargo de Alta traición es la muerte?- Pregunto escondiendo sus ojos bajo sus cabellos, deseando estar equivocado en lo que sabia.

-Si, es la pena de muerte-Dijo secamente intentando contener todas sus emociones.

La alemana acompaño a Lenalee con el llanto, era algo muy difícil de imaginar que un muchacho tan joven y amable pueda morir por una tontería. Nadie se atrevió a hablar, por miedo de herir mas a los de su alrededor, tratando evitar el llanto, con solo pensar que su amigo con el simple 

hecho de saludarlos podría morir, por el hecho de que cada uno sabia que era la soledad y también sabían que dolía y mucho.

Todos compartían un silencio comprensivo, cada quien sabia que el otro sentía lo mismo o algo parecido. Fue entonces que un golem timbro dando inicio a la transmisión.

-Supervisor tenemos problemas no podemos detenerlo- El eco de esa voz gruesa se escucho por la habitación en la que se encontraban sacando a todos del trance.

-Si que esta sucediendo, explíquese por favor-Contesto apresuradamente Komui, casi nadia se comunicaba por medio de golem con el.

-El problema es que el joven Walker salió de su habitación y tomo un pasillo que se dirige a un área prohibida para él- Dijo rápidamente el hombre al otro lado del golem.

Todos se habían quedado de piedra, recordadno lo que acababan de hablar hace a penas unos escasos segundos, si el joven desobedecía lo matarían, eso no le gustana a nadie.

-Que acaso no le dijiste nada a Allen sobre sus situación, sobre el juicio y las ordenes- Grito exasperado Lavi ,odiaba esa situación.

-Si, le mande una nota a su habitación y la deje en un lugar visible para que pudiera verla- Aclaro intentando calmar al exorcista

- Y no se te ocurrió que no le halla puesto atención- Hablo molesto Kryory

-Bueno como querían le hiciera, decírselo a la cara para luego devolverlo a su cuarto haciendo que ignorara a todo el que lo saludara- Se defendió rápido después de todo no era su culpa- Ademas si le hubiera dicho, no tendría al valor para volverle a ver la cara, y como soy el único con quien se le permite hablar no quería que se sintiera después peor – Se le había empezado a quebrar la voz, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la orden se había encariñado con el muchacho.

-Supervisor, esto es demasiado, ya descubrimos hacia donde se dirige- Otra vez los interrumpía esa voz.

-Dime hacia donde se dirige rápido- Hablo casi gritando para que no se notara el cambio en su voz y también para recuperarse.

-Se dirige hacia la entrada al Arca señor.

Esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada, de todos los lugares que podía ir por que iba hacia el arca, el lugar que tenia mas prohibido.

El supervisor rápidamente se giro hacia su escritorio, abrió un cajón sacando un pequeño transmisor, era el que se conectaba con el pendiente que tenia allen, le había pedido que siempre lo trajera consigo.

-Allen me escuchas, soy Komui- Hablo rápido intentando escuchar si había una respuesta.

-Si lo escucho supervisor Komui- Su voz era la voz del albino, se alegro muchísimo de oírlo.

-Quiero saber si leíste la nota que se encontraba en tu escritorio

-Si la leí, gracias por escribirla en mi idioma natal- contesto en tono alegre el chico.

-Y que crees que estas haciendo, si tienes prohibido salir y aun mas prohibido que eso es que no te puedes acercar ni poquito al arca que haces en ella- Grito regañando al joven, no se pudo contener mas no podía ser que desacatara las reglas del tal modo sabiendo las consecuencias.

-Cálmese, le va a ser daño estresarse tanto, enseguida voy a hablar con usted, digame donde se encuentra- Sorprendió a todos la tranquilidad con la que había hablado después de ser regañado de tal forma.

-Estoy en mi despacho, quiero una explicación convincente, entendido te espero-Se rindió, no podía decirle nada sin saber las razones del muchacho.

Todos estaban atónitos, Allen había retado a los altos mandos de la orden al desobedecer sus reglas, es que acaso quería morir.

Sin que se dieran cuenta algo había atravesado el techo de la oficina, era una puerta del arca había aparecido en la oficina de Komui. Salio caminando tranquilamente del arca, sin síntoma de preocupación alguna, al parecer sabia lo que hacia.

-Y bien dame tu explicación-Exigió Komui en cuanto vio al pequeño joven.

-Que quiere que le explique- respondió tranquilamente.

-Porque saliste de tu cuarto para abordar el Arca- Se apresuro a decir antes de que lo evadiera.

-Por que estaba aburrido de estar encerrado y quería ver en que condiciones se encontraba el arca- Dijo como si fuera algo de lo mas normal del mundo.

-Sabes en el problemas que te metiste- Pregunto alsando un poco mas la voz era muy difícil contenerse ante la tranquilidad y la simpleza de las palabras del albino.

- Si se refiere al juicio no hay problema con eso-

-Que acaso ya tienes pruebas que demuestren tu inocencia-

-No, eso es demasiado complicado ni siquiera yo se como logre tener el poder del músico-

-Entonces que acaso QUIERES MORIR O QUE PASA CONTIGO- grito desesperada Lenalee tomándolo por las manos para intentar comprenderlo, para intentar detener las lagrimas que ahora surcaban libre por su rostro.  
Nadie dijo nada se sorprendieron por el nuevo arranque que había tomado la peliverde

-Sueltame- Fue su única respuesta, un frío y cortante suéltame

-Que?-pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-Que acaso no sabes que significa suéltame- mencionó con el mismo tono frío, después dio un jalón a sus manos haciendo que la china soltara su agarre- Es que dejes de tocarme lo entendiste- Después dio un paso al frente con una de sus manos aparato a Lenalee del camino casi empujándola, haciéndola tambalearse- Estas en mi camino- se excuso por su acción.

-Que te pasa, porque le hablaste de ese modo a Lenalee, eso no es de caballeros, y mucho menos es empujarla así, ella solo esta preocupada por ti- Se le había puesto enfrente lavi no soportaba que su compañero pudiera hablar de esa manera y mas que fuera hacia sus amiga, ese no era Allen.

-No me digas eso, que mortificación vas a hacer que me remuerda la conciencia- Se burlo de la manera mas sínica posible, sin cambiar su tono indiferente.

-Que te pasa moyashi, tu no eres asi- comento Kanda algo preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Tampoco tu eres así, desde cuando te preocupas por los demás, hasta parece que tienes sentimientos- Se había dado cuanta de la preocupación en el tono de voz de Kanda y eso lo hizo enfurecer mas, como era posible que fueran tan hipócritas para hablarle de forma tan amigable y cuando el no estaba era muy diferente.

Si ya estaban en shock por lo que les habían dicho de las reglas, después del desacato a las reglas, esto no tenia sentido, como una persona tan amable como lo era él podía hablar con tanta frivolidad. A todos se les habían ido las palabras tenían miedo a hablar, a encontrarse con esa mirada de odio.

-Allen, te prohíbo que les hables así a tus amigos- Por fin se había animado a hablar.

-Amigos, yo no tengo amigos, mis amigos murieron hace mucho-

-Pero que estas diciendo, como que murieron si están ahí parados intentando crusar alguna palabra contigo.

-Si ellos murieron, al menos para mi si, ya que si algo que no puedo tolerar el la hipocresía y mucho menos la traición, asi que yo ya no tengo amigos-

-Pero por que, en que te traicionaron-

-Esta platica no tiene sentido, mejor le explico mi decisión al subor al arca, renuncio no quiero ser exorcista ciertamente me arte de esto, yo estoy aquí para seguir mi camino, que es salvar el alma de los akumas y ustedes me lo prohíben, en ese caso no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Terminando su explicación empezó a desabotonarse la gabardina que traia puesta, después se la saco y la dejo sobre el escritorio del supervisor.

-Eso es imposible, no se puede renunciar, si te hiciste exorcista es hasta que se acabe esta guerra contra el conde.

-Pues lo siento mucho, yo simplemente me voy

-Pero en cuanto te vean tus guardias te apresaran y te llevaran a juicio, no puedes salir sin ser visto.

-Se equivoca, puedo salir sin ser visto ya que me voy a llevar mi arca, en estos mometos estoy rompiendo todo lazo con la orden, asi que me llevare mi arca- Interrumpio al supervisor antes de que lo siguiera sermoneando.

-Tu arca, el arca es propiedad de la orden no te la puedes llevar.

-Si, si que puedo llevármela, yo la manejo y la controlo asi que es mia.

-Pero si es un gran recurso para derrotar al conde, no te la puedes llevar-

-Lo siento mucho, la decisión ya esta tomada, todas las puertas que anteriormente había abierto ahora están cerradas, la única puerta abierta es esta, solo venia a despedirme de usted ya que fue muy amable conmigo y por cortesía le vine a decir adiós, y quisiera saber si me hacia un favor, por favor dele las gracias a Jerry y dígale que voy a extrañar su comida, ahora si me permte me retiro.

Justo en cuanto el joven le dio la espalda las puertas del despacho se habían abierto dejando ver una gran armada.

-Joven Walker, esta arrestado bajo el crimen de alta traición, por favor quédese quieto para esposarlo rápido y terminar con esto.

-Lo siento mucho pero no tengo ganas, en estos momentos me estaba marchando-

Empezó a andar directo a la puerta cuando varios hombres lo rodearon y se fueron encima de el dispuestos a atacarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hombres que lo habían atacado salieron volando, dejando ver a Allen con su inocencia activada.

-Les dije que no estaba de ánimos para soportarlos, por favor apártense, no me gusta lastimar humanos indefensos.

-Los cinco exorcistas de ahí-Dijo el mayor a cargo del arresto apuntando hacia los exorcistas que se encontraban en la oficina- Escuchen esta es una orden de los mandos de arriba, no la pueden desobedecer, arresten al joven Walker, se les permite utilizar su inocencia en contra del traidor.

Nadie se movía, como atacar a su amigo, era imposible.

-Si, desobedecen la orden serán también arrestados y acusados de conspiración-Amenazo a los exorcistas al no ver movimiento.

El primero en reaccionar y tomar la orden fue Kanda, activando a mugen corriendo en contra de allen, se escucho el choque de la espada con la garra del mas joven, los dos se movían muy bien, muy rápido, esquivando y atacando, se movían por toda la habitación, en un momento que quedaron lo bastante cerca el uno del otro, el japonés hablo rápido pero en voz baja, imperceptible para todos menos para su oponente

-Que te valla bien Allen- Era la primera vez que le había hablado por su nombre.

El samurái haciendo un movimiento rápido intentando cortar a su enemigo, sabiendo perfectamente que lo esquivaría brincando hacia atrás, sonrió débilmente dejando caer un par de lagrimas, ya que esa era su despedida, no sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente del joven o por que les había hablado asi, lo único que sabia era que ellos tenían la culpa, y el no permitiría que mataran asi a su amigo, toda la pelea la había planeado esperando el momento en que quedaran cerca del Arca para forzarlo a que entrara, ayudándolo sin que nadie lo notara y asi el pudiera vivir.

No entendía nada, por que la actitud del samurái era así, lo había ayudado a escapar de eso no había duda, tal vez era remordimiento de conciencia, debía admitirlo fue interesante cuando brinco hacia atrás entrando al Arca, pero algo lo inquietaba las palabras que le dijo antes de ese ultimo corte, le estaba deseando suerte y después pudo ver claramente la cara del japonés el había llorado. No quería pensar en eso, no quería arrepentirse ya no había vuelta atrás, se dirigió a la habitación del piano y empezó a tocar la melodía cerrando así el arca y transportándose al cementerio donde estaban los restos de Mana, de su padre.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Aquí el final del tercer capítulo, cada vez los capítulos son mas largos, bueno que les pareció, creo que me pase un poquito con la actitud de Allen, pero entiéndanlo estaba furioso, bueno creo que esta mas que claro que camino tomara Allen, asi que a quien le interese en mi perfil al final puse el link para una imagen que yo modifique, como se vería Allen como Noah.

Actualizare un día si y 2 no que les parece, para así ir adelantándole poquito ya que no tengo nada adelantado :p, y después no dejarlos plantados con el fic.

Creo que es todo dejen reviews, alegra mucho leerlos también inspiran y elijan una pareja, a mi me gusta en este anime todo tipo de parejas y quiero unas para algo que va a pasar mas adelante.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Chicos lo lamento mucho, pero siempre quise ver a Allen de malo y lo estoy logrando, espero y no les disguste mucho, no creo que sea un fic largo como para hacerlo tan malo, bueno les dejo el 4to capitulo, espero y les guste.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Cuarte Noche: Aceptación

Encontro el lugar en el que dijo que se verían, abrió una puerta y bajo del arca, estaba nervioso y si esa solo era una trampa y él ya había renunciado a todo, al menos seria su fin. Seguía caminando tranquilamente por ese pequeño monte ya que en la cima junto a aquel árbol se encontraba la tumba de Mana, su padre donde Road lo esperaba, fue en ese instante un pensamiento surco su cabeza y si solo se trataba de una broma eso seria peor que una emboscada, que lo hallan ilusionado, que le tomaran la mano y lo levantaran para que al estar casi arriba lo soltasen, eso no lo soportaría seria como una nueva traición y el se vería como un tonto al hacerle caso al enemigo. Sin saber las lagrimas habían inundado sus ojos y se empezaban a derramar, solo eso le faltaba, ponerse a llorar como un bebé que esta solo que lo único que tiene es la sombra de los que estuvieron con el, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos no evito dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, se parecía mucho a lo que paso 4 años atrás cuando conoció a su maestro y al conde, llorando por la sombra de alguien a quien quería mucho.

Por fin llego a la cima, miro hacia varios lados y no había nadie, solo el y esa pequeña tumba, se inclino para verla mas de cerca, la limpio un poco y después puso un ramo de flores en un pequeño jarrón que estaba al lado de la lapida, saco de su mochila una botella de agua y lleno el jarro para que las flores pudieran beber de esa refrescante agua.

-Que lindo te vez Allen- Una sonrisa tierna dibujada en el rostro de aquella joven fue lo que miro al escuchar su voz.

-Creí que no había nadie aquí- comento tranquilo

-Yo jamás te dejaría plantado en una cita- Dijo acercándose cada vez mas al chico.

-¿Una cita?, pero que no veníamos a otra cosa-Pregunto ruborizado el joven.

-jajajaja, me encanta como te vez apenado realmente eres muy apuesto Allen…… bueno sigamos con nuestro motivo principal, que decidiste aceptas unirte a nosotros-pregunto de forma firme y seria.

-Si acepto unirme a ustedes

-Que bien, estoy segura que les vas a encantar a todos-Grito alegre la niña

-Pero tengo una condición-Se interpuso la frase en la felicidad de la joven.

-Adelante dime cual es tu condición-

-Yo no voy a matar humanos-

-Que?, no vas a matar humanos, esta bien solo que en ese caso yo también te pongo una condición- Al ver la cara del chico asentir prosiguió- Para un Noah es muy difícil no matar humanos ya que es parte del trabajo, pero para eso están los akumas, sin embargo tu iras con los akumas y si alguien interfiere o mata alguno tu debes pelear entendido.

-Pero quien podría matar un akuma como para hacer que yo intervenga- Declaro sonriente el chico.

-Solo una persona compatible con la inocencia, solo un exorcista- Pronuncio bajo, como si intentara frenar el daño que le causaban sus palabras.

-Esta bien, solo intervendré cuando la batalla esta a punto de acabar, para que lleguen mas akumas y terminen el trabajo-

-Me parece perfecto, al conde le va a agradar la idea, y creo que Tykky va a estar muy contento al verte de nuevo, ahora pasa por aquí- Le dijo empujando a Allen dentro de la puerta, mira bien donde estamos para que después puedas venir por tu arca Allen.

Y así los dos entraron en la puerta de Road siendo transportados a una gran mansión con preciosos jardines.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Por fin la puerta al arca había desaparecido, fue demasiado rápido todo para asimilarlo de la mejor manera, sin embargo el lo había ayudado a escapar, era lo menos que podía hacer por ese niño.

-En que estabas pensando Yuu-Grito un Lavi encolerizado.

-Como te atreviste dejar que ese traidor escapara- Lavi había sido interrumpido por el encargado del arresto de Allen.

-Usted vio claramente, hice todo lo posible para detener su avance intentando herirlo para que así se quedara inmóvil, ya que no podía simplemente tomarlo por las manos y encadenarlo, si no se fijo el tenia una garra muy afilada- Dijo mirando como el filo de su espada estaba dañado.

-Esa no es una excusa, sus ordenes eran claras- Alzo la voz con tono superior intentando intimidar al joven exorcista.

-Lo siento por mi incompetencia- Dijo extendiendo a mugen hacia el hombre, señalándolo con está, lo había sacado de sus cabillas- Si me disculpa ya es muy tarde y como hay muy pocos exorcistas y muchos casos extraños, me debo retirar a dormir porque mañana puedo tener una misión y quiero estar preparado, con su permiso-Termino guardando a mugen en su vaina, dándose media vuelta despidiéndose de los exorcistas y del supervisor para luego retirarse, había sido todo muy cansado y necesitaba pensar.

-Jovencito, vuelva aquí en este instante no he terminado de hablar contigo- Los gritos del hombre solo hicieron eco en las frias paredes ya que el japonés se había marchado- Y ahora ustedes explíquenme por que no atacaron, la orden fue para todos los exorcistas no solo para el engreído aquel-

-Lo siento mucho pero mi inocencia es de modo defensivo, lo único que puede hacer es revertir un poco el tiempo, y por lo tanto no sirve para atacar, por eso no la active ya que no serviría de nada- Se excuso perfectamente Miranda, no tenia nada que decir contra esa lógica, incluyendo que ella es una mujer y no se compara con la fuerza física de un hombre.

Los había dejado sorprendidos a todos, no esperaban la valentía que ahora estaba demostrando, quedándose firme ante aquel atemorizante hombre poniendo una cara de decisión muy parecida a la del albino. Eso les dio una idea a todos, si no daban un porque serian acusados de conspiración y traición y no podrían saber que paso con su amigo, así que a excusarse.

-Y los demás, explique el por que de su inmovilidad- exigió ya arto de esa situación aquel hombre.

-Mi inocencia se basa en sellos los cuales invocan los elementos, dejando a su paso una gran destrucción y este es el despacho del supervisor general, y si utlizaba mi inocencia arruinaría todos los valiosos documentos que se encuentran en esta parte, por lo tanto perder eso seria muy complicado de recuperar- Ahora el que se excusaba era Lavi.

-Yo no pude atacar al joven, ya que mi inocencia reacciona con la sangre de los akumas y por lo tanto al no tener sangre cerca mi inocencia no se activa, y no podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ya que no tengo un arma con la cual atacar o defenderme de las garras de Allen.

-Yo no active mi inocencia ya que apenas esta en fase experimental y no sabemos si se puede salir de control y hacer una destrucción masiva, además casi no tengo espacio y mi inocencia me permite volar para luego dejar caer todo el peso sobre un objeto, además de que podría herir a mi compañero Kanda si la utilizaba-

-Que excusas tan mas tontas, se les dara una carta para que se presenten a su juicio en la cual se dirá el día y la hora de este-

-Lo siento mucho pero no son excusas-Interrumpio el supervisor- Yo puedo validar cada uno de sus métodos, saco un pequeño golem con grabaciones, en las cuales se empezaron a mostrar lo ataque de Lavi, como vera el joven Lavi si utilizaba alguno de sus ataques podría destruir todo lo que tenemos alrededor y podríamos salir heridos si nos llegara a caer un estante, por lo tanto en 

una distracción Allen podría escapar-Termino de ayudar a Lavi cuando presiono un botón y salieron imágenes de Kryory bebiendo sangre da akuma, seguidas de un esquema en la que se mostraba su dentadura con su inocencia de tipo parasito.-Creo que esta mas que claro que el señor Kryory no puede luchar si no tiene sangre de akuma- apretó otro botón y salió imágenes de Miranda-Por si cabía lugar aquí esta la inocencia de Miranda, la cual es muy útil ya que puede ser una defensa muy fuerte y una fuente de recuperación temporal- Volvió a apretar otro botón y ahora eran imágenes de Lenalee en el combate con el akuma de nivel 4- Como verán la señorita evoluciono su inocencia, por lo tanto todavía no la controla y como su velocidad es muy alta si llegara a pasar un incidente con algo de movimiento se le seria imposible frenar. Asi que no tiene ningún motivo para acusarlos ellos vieron lo que podría pasar y lo que no podrían hacer asi que no tiene motivo por lo cual someterlos a juicio.

-Esta bien, nos retiramos por esta vez, espero y que la próxima vez acaten las ordenes que les den.

Y asi ese hombre tan imponente salió del salón en el cual se encontraban, seguido por sus guardias, esta vez todos se habían salvado de ir a juicio y esperaban que algo asi no se repitiera jamás.

Cuando todos salieron incluyendo los exorcistas, Komui cerro su despacho con llave, no quería ser molestado, se sentía culpable por lo que le paso al muchacho, si tan solo hubiera insistido mas a los altos cargos, si hubiera conseguido que hablara por lo menos con sus amigos, tal vez no se hubiera marchado. Como fue tan cobarde como para no ayudarlo por lo menos a escapar, lo dejo a su suerte, el todavía era un niño, tan solo tenia 15 años y lo había dejado a su suerte, lo reconocía el muchacho era muy fuerte y le habían pasado tantas cosas que lo forzaron a madurar, tal vez podría comprender muchas cosas, podría ser el mas maduro del mundo pero eso no cambiaba que todo ser humano ocupa a alguien para apoyarse y seguir adelante. Lo había dejado muy confundido al escucharlo con un tono tan frío, como era posible que para el ya no existieran sus amigos, que ya estuvieran muertos para él, tal vez el trato de ser frio para evitar una despedida llena de lagrimas, en ese caso era una actitud muy lógica para no herirlos con su partida y por eso los halla tratado así pero esa mirada de odio no parecía ser actuación tenia mucho rencor en ella como para decir que estaba actuando.

Le había empezado a doler la cabeza, decidió irse a dormir ya era tarde, todo había pasado muy rápido y el estaba agotado, ocupaba descansar.

.-En el cuarto de Kanda-.

El ya se había recostado en su cama, no entendía la actitud del moyashi, como era posible que un ser tan amable y bueno pudiera ser a la vez tan frio y cruel, se podía imaginar esa actitud del joven bookman que solo estaba ahí por cuestiones de historia pero ese niñato, como podía ser así, los había tratado muy cruelmente, le dolieron mucho las palabras que le había dirigido, se suponía que eran amigos que se conocían por que ahora le reprochaba su forma de ser. Le dolia el pecho pero no tenia ninguna herida no dejo que lo hirieran pero tampoco hirió a su oponente sin embargo dolia y mucho, tal vez así se sentía perder un amigo.

.-En la habitación de Lavi-.

Llego dispuesto a tumbarse en su cama y poder descanzar pero al parecer ese viejo panda lo había estado esperando, y njo parecía que el viejo estuviera de buen humor.

-Buenas Noches- Saludo mientras caminaba hacia su closet para ponerse su pijama

-Al parecer Komui te mando llamar que te dijo- Pregunto directamente.

-Y eso como lo sabes, no me digas que los pandas tienen tan buen oído- Se burlo el joven, recibiendo como castigo la lámpara que estaba en su escritorio directo en la cabeza.

-Pero por que esa actitud tan agresiva viejo- Reclamo sobándose la zona afectada.

-Por que no me gusta que me llames así, también por que tus habilidades están bajando, no te diste cuenta que dejaste la nota tirada a medio cuarto, yo solo entre y la tome para leerla-

-Descuida, ni siquiera tienes que decirlo, se cual es mi lugar, y con respecto a lo que hablamos con Komui, no es nada importante, solo que el destructor del tiempo avandono la orden por que ya lo tenían arto con las nuevas reglas que se le impusieron- Dijo en tono calculador, tomando posesión del nombre de bookman jr.

-A que nuevas reglas te refieres?- Indago el viejo.

-Lo aislaron de todo, solo podría visitar el baño, el comedor y su cuarto, sin poder salir a misiones, sin acercarse al arca, y prohibido hablar con otra persona que no fuera Komui.- Explico brevemente el joven.

-Quiero un reporte detallado de todo lo que paso, sin excepción alguna de datos- Termino por Ordenar al bookman- Lavi que el este aquí o no lo este no significa nada nuestro trabajo solo es escribir la historia, te recomendaría que te alejaras de la jovencita Lenalee y el Joven Kanda, recuerda estamos en guerra y en cualquier batalla podrían morir.

-Lo se, no tenemos corazón aunque parece que tu si lo tienes te estas preocupando mucho por mi- Se burlo el joven bookman.

-Cállate quiero ese reporte para mañana, asi que empieza a trabajar- Termino la conversación saliendo del cuarto, dejando al joven con sus contradicciones.

-Maldicion- solto por fin cuando se aseguro que el viejo no lo escuchaba- Por que Allen, porque te fuiste, porque no te despediste, porque nos dijiste esas palabras, que acaso no sabias que nos herias, que pasa contigo idiota moyashi- Termino casi en susurro sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar, las lagrimas salieron sin previo aviso, y el no hizo nada para detenerlas las dejo ir para desahogar su dolor.

Tal vez esas sonrisas falsas se habían borrado sin darse cuenta las sonrisas eran verdaderas, y la amistad también.

.-En la Habitación de Lenalee-.

La chica no había parado de llorar, se sentía horrible no había podido ayudar a escapar a su amigo, la dolía y mucho saber que ya no estaría ahí, que ya no vería su sonrisa esa que la tranquilizaba que le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien, simplemente se había ido rompiendo los lazos de amistad y cariño que tenia con todos, eso la había dejado destrozada.

Decidió dormirse le dolía mucho pensar en él, mañana hablaría con sus amigos para ver que paso.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y aquí acaba el cuarto capitulo, un poco aburridon, casi no hay acción, pero son los pensamientos de todos después de la perdida de un amigo, espero y les guste, a mi me han facinado sus reviews, lo he leído todos, y me disculpo por adelantado si no querían ver a Allen de malo, es que no me resisti a la idea de un Allen malo peleando contra sus amigos sin abandonar su camino, me gustaría decirles lo que sigue pero seria un gran Spoiler y la historia perdería su chiste, espero y sigan leyendo y si tienen tiempo me dejan un review para saber que les parece.

En compensacion de qe caso no hay accion en este capitulo, en cuanto se junten 5 reviews en este capitulo subo el 5to, que ya lo tengo terminado, que les parece la idea, ademas ya se como responder a los reviews, (no sabia por eso no los respondia, lo siento) pero ya los se contestar :D


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Quinta Noche: Bienvenido descubrimiento

.-En la Orden-.

La China estaba caminando por los pasillos de la orden con una charola llena de tazas de café que eran para el equipo científico, que como siempre tenían mucho trabajo, todavía nadie sabia lo que había pasado el día anterior y nadie en la orden sabia de la ida de Allen Walker, era fácil imaginar que lo podrían haber enviado a una misión ya que tampoco sabien las reglas que se le impusieron nadie excepto su hermano, sus amigos y aquellos guardias que estaba segura no dirían ninguna palabra.

Sin saber por que, se detuvo se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no sabia donde estaba, hasta que se giro y enfrente suyo estaba una pequeña puerta de madera, que en lo alto con letras doradas decía "Allen Walker", había llegado hasta su habitación, no contuvo la curiosidad y habrio la puerta, pudo contemplar como todo estaba muy bien organizado y limpio, efectivamente en el escritorio se encontraba la carta que Komui le había mandado, estaba doblada al parecer con mucho cuidado.

De pronto escucho un ruido dentro del pequeño guarda ropa, al principio se asusto la había tomado desprevenida, después decidió averiguar que es lo que pasaba en el armario, al abrirlo se encontró con un molesto timcampy que empezó a revolotear por todo el cuarto, al parecer buscando algo, o mas bien dicho a alguien.

-Tim, cálmate estoy aquí tranquilo que te pasa- Intento calmar al golem

El pequeño golem dorado la tomo de la chamarra jalándola un poco para luego empezar a volaren dirección al comedor, la chica lo siguió parecía que eso es lo que el golem quería.

Entrando al comedor el golem voló mas rápido buscando a alguien en su interior, la chica lo perdió de vista, así que decidió ir tranquilamente buscando al pequeño mesa por mesa, pero no tardo mucho en saber su posición al escuchar el estruendo hecho por el pequeño.

-Golem inservible no me molestes o te are pedazos- Amenazo el japonés desenvainando a mugen.

-Tranquilo Kanda, solo quiere que lo sigamos- Tranquilizo un poco al japonés en cuanto llego.

-Seguirlo a donde?-

-No lo se pero me da la impresión que es lo que quiere hacer-

- No tengo tiempo para juegos-

-Acaso tienes algo mas que hacer, que yo sepa todavía no te asignan ninguna misión-

-Che- fue su forma de asentir

Así los dos salieron de la cafetería a seguir al golem, al parecer no quería estar en un solo lugar, ya que los había llevado por casi toda la orden, habían entrado a todos lados con una excepción el baño de hombres al cual Lenalee no había entrado.

-Tim espera un poco, estoy cansada, hemos corrido por toda la orden a quien buscas- Pregunto la chica fatigada apoyándose en sus piernas-

- Crees que acaso esa cosa sabe hablar- dijo señalando al golem que revoloteaba ensima de ellos, unos instantes abrió su boca y proyecto la imagen de cierto pelirrojo que ambos conocían.

-Estas buscando a Lavi- Pregunto la chica- de haber sabido no hubiéramos recorrido toda la orden, a de estar en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes de Bookman, dijo convencida la chica.

- Yo creo que estará en su habitación dormido-Contradijo el japonés.

-Iremos a la biblioteca es seguro que esta ahí-

-Como quieras-

Los dos jóvenes y el golem se dirigieron con mas tranquilidad a la biblioteca, abrieron las puertas y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, asi que se decidieron entrar para buscar a su compañero, estuvieron buscando por toda la biblioteca por lo menos durante una hora, ya que era inmensa, entre cada estante y repisa y no lo encontraron, salieron de aquel lúgubre lugar para encaminarse al cuarto del chico.

-te lo dije, ese conejo idiota lo único que hace es dormir además, sus deberes de bookman los hace en su cuarto-

-Esta bien lo reconozco me equivoque- dijo un poco fastidiada por la actitud del muchacho, de pronto su sonrisa se extendió enormemente- Y como sabes que sus deberes de Bookman los hace en su cuarto- pregunto en tono pícaro.

- No te interesa- contesto cortante el joven.

-Si que me interesa tal vez estas mucho en su cuarto, ya que se me hace muy raro que sepas eso- Aumento su tono de voz con un acento que estremecería a cualquiera.

-Eres una pervertida- Dijo el muchacho al caer en cuenta a lo que se refería la chica, tomo aire y luego suspiro- Un día yo iba caminando a la biblioteca por que el supervisor me mando a dejar 

algunos libros y al entrar ese tipo choco conmigo haciendo que sus libros y los mio se mezclaran, y lo primero que hice fue insultarlo para después ponerme a recoger los libros que me había tumbado, ya que cada quien tenia sus libros se disculpo y yo le pregunte porque iba de salida de la biblioteca, él me explico que era muy oscura y no podía leer bien, por eso llevaba lo que ocupaba para su cuarto para tener mejor visibilidad- Termino mi relato

-Ya veo, que lastima creí que había algo mas-Dijo desilusionada la chica

-Con ese conejo pervertido por favor- Se rio ante la idea de el y Lavi de verdad eso era una tontería.-

-OO, Kanda es la primera vez que te escucho reír- dijo la chica mas para ella que para su acompañante.  
Este al darse cuenta de que se había reído lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder la mirada y adelantarse un poco, no le gustaba ser tan expresivo.

En el camino rumbo al cuarto de Lavi nadie hablo parecía que se había levantado una muralla de silencio entre ellos.

-Llegamos- fue la única palabra que rompió aquel silencio, fue entonces que el japonés toco la puerta, esperaron y nadie abría ni decía nada, volvió a tocar y otra vez su respuesta fue el silencio, toco nuevamente pero esta vez mas fuerte y nadie contesto.

-Tal vez no esta aquí, de seguro le dio hambre y fue al comedor- comento la muchacha

Pero fue ignorada, el japonés abrió la puerta del cuarto de Lavi, no tenia lleve ni segura, así que entraron y lo que encontraron fue a un Lavi dormido sobre su escritorio parecía que estaba muy cansado, ninguno hizo nada al respecto no querían despertarlo. Sin embargo no estaba solos, no se dieron cuenta hasta que escucharon el grito del pelirrojo, tim le había mordido una oreja con lo cual despertó el joven, este se levanto sobándose la oreja sin darse cuenta que lo estaban viendo.

-Estas despierto- Esa voz era aterradoramente familiar, se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con sus dos amigos parados enfrente de él.

-Que no saben tocar la puerta antes de entrar-Reprocho el joven al darse cuenta que estaban invadiendo su cuarto.

-Tocamos que no hallas escuchado es cosa distinta- Dijo secamente el japonés

-Pero si no hubo respuesta no tenían por que entrar- Se defendió el de ojos esmeralda.

Cansada de lo que parecía ser una pelea decidió interrumpir.

-Ya te habíamos buscado por toda la orden así que estábamos seguros que te encontrabas en tu cuarto- dijo clamando a los dos la chica

-Y para que me buscaban-pregunto interesado el joven.

- He bueno…. Eto…. Mmmmm……..no se- Dijo sonriente la china rascándose la cabeza, Lavi estaba de piedra lo habían buscado por toda la orden y no sabían para lo querían eso no era normal eso estaba del otro lado el cual no era de los cuerdos.

-No los entiendo-termino de decir Lavi.

-Bueno es que sin querer entre al cuarto de Allen y encontré a Tim, lo segui hasta el comedor donde tomo a Kanda he hizo que lo siguiéramos y le preguntamos que a quien buscábamos y nos mostro una imagen tuya asi que venimos contigo- explico nerviosa la china ante la mirada del joven bookman.

- Y quieres que te crea eso- Pregunto sarcástico el chico.

Y antes de que volvieran a hablara el golem revoloteo alrededor de ellos para que le pusieran atención y lo logro, después volvió a abrir la boca mostrando una imagen de Allen durmiendo, al ver al chico asi de verdad parecía un niño pequeño se veía demasiado tierno, nadie se atrevió a hablar y tomaron asiento donde pudieron para presenciar el video que parecía ser largo.

Se vio que el muchacho se despertó saludo al golem, tomo sus ropas y sus accesorios de limpieza salió de su cuarto en dirección al baño de hombres, de camino a su destino se escuchaban las voces que acusaban al joven y como unos descarados le apuntaban, pero el muchacho ni se inmutaba ante tales comentarios, entonces llego a su destino y se empezó a quita la camisa, después empezó a desabotonarse el pantalón cuando…………..se corto la imagen.

-he que paso con el video- dijo confundida Lenalee.

-Que acaso no comprendes se iba a meter a bañar, que acaso querías ver al moyashi bañarse o que?- dijo pícaramente el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar al máximo a la china.

-Ya ni lo ocultas que eres una pervertida- Menciono Kanda para sorpresa de Lavi.

-Ya cállense- dijo molesta la chica como podían hablar asi de ella.

-Oye Yuu por que le dijiste pervertida- pregunto al no reconocer esa actitud en su amigo.

-Si quieres saber pregúntaselo a ella- dijo en su habitual tono frío.

-Chicos me están ocultando algo- dijo el pelirrojo empezando ha hacer algo así como un berrinche.

-Ya se ve otra vez el video- dijo interrumpiendo la china para que los demás pusieran atención.

Ahora Allen estaba en su cuarto, se saco la camisa iba a empezar su rutina de ejercicios puso la silla al centro de la mesa se subió a ella y con un dedo se apoyó en la parte superior de la silla poniendo todo su cuerpo hacia arriba, inclinando la silla en una pata empezó a contar conforme iba haciendo la flexión uno…dos…tres…cuatro y asi sucesivamente hasta que llego al 100, claro timcampy lo había proyectado muy rápido adelantándose hasta la hora de comer, los jóvenes pudieron apreciar la conversación del chico con Jerry y las palabras del chico les conmovieron un 

poco "la única opinión que cuenta es la de mis amigos", después la comida que compartió con Kanda y al terminar el joven de comer y salir de la cafetería otra vez se adelanto la proyección conforme el muchacho daba un paseo por la orden, hasta que la volvió a correr, el chico seguía caminando pero ahora estaban en un corredor vacio y se empezó a escuchar la voz del joven.

-Dime Tim, que he hecho mal, por que todos me llaman así, lo único que he estado haciendo es ayudar no he hecho nada malo ne- su voz parecía débil cansada y triste- Yo no quise controlar el arca, yo jamás pensé que podría controlarla, después de todo para controlarla solo se necesitaba una canción, pero por que me dicen traidor si a mi me traicionaron, jamás imagine que esa canción pudiera controlar el arca por que no fue otra, por que esta escrita en el código que Mana y yo inventamos por que la canción que nosotros compusimos, no se que pensar de Mana, fue el único que me ayudo de niño, el me adopto y me crio como su hijo, no quiero dudar de él, lo entiendes no Tim, el es mi padre no quiero perder la confianza que aun le tengo- Su voz realmente estaba triste parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, es cierto nadie sabia nada del muchacho y en aquel momento el los ocupaba, aunque no lo aparentara si le habían afectado los rumores y además también le afectaba la situación del arca y sin embargo mostraba una sonrisa y seguía adelante caminando.- Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, cada vez que lo pienso me pongo triste que tal si vamos a visitar a Lavi el siempre esta alegre y logra contentar a cualquiera, me pregunto donde estará, debe de estar en su habitación, acostumbra estar ahí- Su voz se había tranquilizado y parecía que estaba llena de energía, como el Allen que conocían.

Se vio como el chico daba vuelta en una esquina y caminaba un poco, ya había llegado estaba al frente de la puerta de Lavi, se vio como una ranura de luz salía por un lado de la puerta después escucharon sus propias voces decir los rumores sobre su amigo, pudieron ver la cara de Allen cuando los escucho en aquella conversación, jamás pensaron que alguien los escucharía y menos que llegara en ese momento para escuchar los rumores que ellos habían escuchado, en ese instante al ver como el chico se daba vuelta y salía de la orden rumbo al bosque las palabras que el chico le había dicho al cocinero cayeron con mucho peso y remordimiento encima de ellos "la única opinión que cuenta es la de mis amigos"

Nadie dijo nada, querían ver que mas había pasado, lo vieron en el claro de luz se había quedado por un largo rato ahí, por lo cual tim había adelantado el video, el joven no se movía de donde estaba, al parecer estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el video volvió a correr normalmente, vieron la cara del Conde, su platica con Allen, como el muchacho se había quedado inmóvil ante las ultimas palabras del conde y como este levantaba su espada dispuesto a matar al albino, también presenciaron la entrada en escena de Road Kamelot, una Noah protegiendo a un exorcista, su pequeña discusión con el conde y la propuesta que ella le ofrecía y como el joven se había derrumbado cayendo en las lagrimas y la explicación que le había dado la chica que no había ningún problema, después los vieron desaparecer dejando a un Allen solo y confundido.

Seguían viendo el video no podían apartar la vista de esté, se quedaron viendo como el joven entraba a su habitación y veía la carta de Komui, como la leía como en sus ojos aparecía el odio y el rencor que ellos ya habían visto cuando el chico los reto. Después el chico se giro y tomo a Tim 

entre sus manos para luego escuchar un "Lo siento mucho, espero y puedas perdonarme pero no te puedo llevar conmigo" y ahí acababa el video ahí era cuando lo metían en el ropero.

Todos se habían quedado mudos, ellos eran los culpables de que Allen se halla ido.  
Se sintieron terriblemente mal cuando el conde le explico al chico que su dolor era igual de fuerte como cuando alguien que de verdad quieres se muere.  
Les lleno de tristeza ver al albino llorar y seguir fiel a la Orden.  
Se enfurecieron cuando la noah lo había invitado a unirse a ellos.  
Y tuvieron miedo de la mirada de odio que tenía el chico, puesto que sabían que no solo era para la orden era más exclusiva para ellos.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Hola a todos vengo a traerles el sexto capitulo, les doy las gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejan en verdad animan mucho y para los que leen y no dejan review por una razón u otra también muchas gracias por leer.

Les hago una pequeña advertencia en este capitulo puse algo de shonen-ai, es un Tikky x Allen, ya que en este cap no salen los exorcisas es exclusivo de Allen y los Noah.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Sexta Noche: Cambio

Estaban del otro lado de la puerta y lo único que se veía era un gran jardín lleno de flores, de todos colores, el chico estaba un poco confundido se le podía leer en la cara.

-¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto incrédulo el muchacho.

-Estamos en casa Allen- respondió tranquila la niña.

- Ustedes viven en este lugar?- pregunto incrédulo el albino.

-Si por que, que tiene de malo como para no creérselo-

-No nada, es solo que cuando conoci a Tikky, el no estaba muy elegante que dijamos-

-A eso es por que a Tikky le gustaba estar con los humanos y tenia amigos por eso se vestia de aquella forma

-Los noah no somos personas cualquiera, tenemos un lado bueno y el otro mejor, cuando estamos en el lado blanco es cuando estamos aquí, después de todo el conde milenario tiene dos sentido, en lo que se podría decir la sociedad también es un Conde y también Tikky es otro conde, yo soy hija de un Conde también hasta crees que viviríamos en la miseria.-Dijo tranquila la chica

-Es bueno saberlo-

-Ven Allen sígueme quiero que saludes a alguien que te estaba esperando- Dijo en un tonito juguetón

-Y de quien se trata- Pregunto intrigado el joven muchacho.

-Tu solo sígueme- Lo tomo de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar, haciéndolo salir un poco del gigantesco jardín, se podía apreciar una mesa blanca con 4 sillas una de ellas ocupadas por un hombre, al parecer era alto.

-He mira a quien he traido voltea- Grito la niña para que el mayor le hiciera caso y volteara

Este con desgano volteo a ver que era lo que la niña quería y se topo con la sorpresa de encontrarse aquellos ojos grises que tanto le llamaban la atención.

-Hola chico- Saludo poniéndose de pie para iniciar a caminar para llegar a donde ellos.

-Ti…..Tikky…m..i.Mikk- Tartamudeo un poco sorprendido el chico al verlo de nuevo ya que la ultima vez que lo vio se encontraba como el carnaval Negro, además el joven que tenia enfrente tenia el pelo largo y al parecer estaba en su forma blanca.

-Que forma de saludar es esa chico- Dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza al joven para luego continuar- Se dice "Estoy en casa" (tadaima) y asi yo te puedo contestar "Bienvenido" (Okaerinasai)- El chico se quedo petrificado con tanta amabilidad y confianza que le brindaba el mayor, su cara de asombre era muy visible- O si no quieres ser tan formal o no estas acostumbrado a tantos modales simplemente di algo así como "hola"

El muchacho no hizo mas que sonreír, de verdad en esos momentos era algo que le faltaba, alguien que lo tratase bien o simplemente no lo traicionara o enjaulara.

-"Estoy en casa"- Dijo eñ joven albino, que para sorpresa de ambos noah, esta había sonreído amablemente, cerrando sus ojos haciendo que dos lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

-Entonces Bienvenido a casa Allen-dijo sonriendo el mas grande de los tres, luego tomo una de las manos del joven y empezó- Ven por aquí te mostrare tu habitación

-¿habitación?, pero como- De nuevo a la confusión

-Road, me dijo lo que paso y también me ordeno que mandara limpiar una habitación para ti y como ya que te vas a quedar también mande a comprar algo de ropa, no creo que tengan mucha alla en la orden el único problema es haber si te queda- Explico tranquilamente mientras lo dirigía hasta lo que era el final del Jardín y la entrada a una mansión, pasaron por un gran salón muy elegante en donde se encontraban un par de escaleras que se unian justo a la mitad para desppues seguir su camino, caminaron por un pasillo y luego de unos instantes llegaron a una puerta. Ahí fue cuando Tikky solto la mano de Allen para después meter una mano a su bolsillo y sacar una pequeña llave dorada.

-Abre tu, esta será tu habitación- lo había empujado un poco en el hombro incitándolo a que abriera, el chico solo asintió para luego meter la llave en la cerradura y después abrir la puerta, al abrirla se quedo impactado era una habitación realmente hermosa, tenia un vestidor de Madera muy elegante, una gran cama que parecía ser realmente cómoda, también había un tocador, dos pequeñas mesas de noche, también tenia su baño propio y un ventanal gigante casi del tamaño de toda una pared que daba lugar al balcón con el cual se podría apreciar la belleza del Jardín en el cual antes se habían encontrado, todo estaba bien pulcro y limpio, era un lugar muy amplio y sin lugar a dudas elegantísimo, jamás se imagino que dormiría en un lugar así.

Estaba realmente emocionado, se le notaba en su carita de felicidad, había empezado por examinar todo muy bien, seguido corrió para abrir la puerta que daba al baño y al igual que la habitación era lujosísimo, después e dirigió al vestidor abrió las dos puertas, al abrirlas puedo respirar el aroma de la madera, lo que vio adentro lo dejo sorprendido no era exactamente lo que se imaginaba, cuando Tikky le dijo que la había mandado a comprar ropa había creido que serian cuando mucho dos cambios pero el vestidor estaba lleno de ropa, toda muy elegante, había trajes completos, pantalones, zapatos, de todo, era algo realmente inimaginable. Cerro las puertas y decidió salir al balcón, al salir y ver aquel jardín y respirar el dulce aroma de las flores se sintió vivo, feliz.

Los Noah se habían quedado en la puerta viendo la emoción del muchacho, por ver su nuevo cuarto.

-Parece un niño pequeño-comento la mas joven viendo todo lo que hacia al albino.

-No te creas tan grande ¬¬, además el sigue siendo un niño tan solo tiene 15 años- Dijo en tono melancólico el mayor.

-Es cierto, es que hay veces en las que demuestra una madures muy grande, que no aparenta su edad.

-Él fue forzado a madurar, le han pasado cosas espantosas y ha sufrido demasiado- Su voz se había vuelto seria, comprendía lo que el joven había pasado aunque sea solo un poco- y como ahora nosotros somos su familia debemos ayudarlo a superarlo.- Sonrió para la menor, la cual simplemente asintió.

-Hey Allen, nosotros nos retiramos vengo en unas horas mas por ti ya que vamos a cenar juntos en familia, asi que vístete elegante.- Aviso la niña antes de darse vuelta para salir-

Cuando se cerro la puerta, dejándolo solo, lo primero que hizo el joven fue acostarse de espaldas en la cama, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, jamás imaginó cuando trabajaba de payasito callejero que un cuarto así seria suyo.

-Oye Tim, que te parece el cuarto es impactante no?- estaba hablando el solo, tal vez fue por costumbre o inercia que hablaba solo ya que siempre estaba al lado de aquel golem dorado y le platicaba sus puntos de vista, pero hoy no estaba a su lado.

-Se me había olvidado, te deje en el ropero lo siento mucho, pero si te traia podrían comunicarse y localizarme donde sea- Seguía hablando solo ya que no soportaba la soledad y quería escuchar algo.

- Sabes algo tim- Ahora nuevas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, amargas lagrimas por el filo de aquella oscura soledad- Por un momento me olvide de todo, me olvide que estoy en medio de una guerra, que de ahora en adelante caminare por otro sendero hacia la misma meta, por un solo instante me olvide de Mana, del Arca, de la Orden, de mis "Amigos", mi Maestro, y de todos aquellos a los 

que alguna vez protegí y contra los que luche, por un momento me sentí realmente un joven normal sin mas preocupación que su familia y para serte sincero me sentí bien, me sentí feliz al olvidar todo- Su llanto se intensifico ya no solo eran lagrimas, sus sollozos se escuchaban en la habitación y su voz se rompió y quedo en un tono muy bajo mediante pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-Tim soy una mala persona, soy cruel por olvidarme de todos y estar alegre por ello- realmente se había esforzado en decir esa ultima frase en voz alta, por que para el esa era una forma de desahogarse contándoselas a su amigo pero esa era la verdad ya que se había sentido bien al olvidar lo demás. Se había quedado dormido, ya que no había dormido nada después de todo estaban al otro lado del mundo, donde la orden debía ser ya de mañana, y aquí apenas se estaba acabando el dia.

No sabia que pasaba pero era realmente acogedor, se sentía protegido y amado, había un exquisito aroma a su alrededor, embriagante que lo incitaba a seguir asi como estaba, recostado en aquella gran cama usando como almohada aquellos grandes brazos, de pronto callo en la cuanta que no estaba solo se paro precipitadamente intentando separarse de aquel individuo que ahora desconocía y para su mayor sorpresa lo había liberado como si nada, se volteo para ver la cara de su acompañante y se sorprendió ha sobremanera cuando lo vio.

-Veo que ya despertaste Shonen- Dijo alegremente al mayor.

-Tikky Mikk pe…pero que haces aquí- Dijo nervioso y muy apenado el chico.

-Es cierto este es tu cuarto- Comento tadavia sonriente.

Una vez mas recordó todo lo que había pasado quedándose callado, el mayor al ver la seriedad del chico se atrevió a hablar.

-Bueno después de Road y yo nos fueramos recordé que no te habías medido tu ropa, y pues quise saber si te quedaba, toque la puerta del cuarto y nadie contesto asi que me decidí a entrar y te encontré recostado en tu cama estabas murmurando algunas cosas indescifrables y luego te dormiste, asi que decidí hacerte compañía y me recosté a tu lado- Explico un poco mas serio para después recuperar su sonrisa- Alguien te a dicho que te vez muy lindo cuando duermes Shonen- pregunto el noah para sorpresa de Allen.

-No, realmente nadie me lo había dicho- respondió al momento que sus mejillas empezaban a arder, por el acercamiento que instantes atrás tuvo con el mayor.

-OO realmente eres muy lindo Shonen, y mas cuando tienes ese color en tu piel-Dijo sorprendido al ver asi al chico.

Lo primero que hizo después de escuchar esa aclaración y ver como lo miraba Tikky fue voltarse para verse al espejo, tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas, la camisa desabotonada en la parte de 

arriba y un poco despeinado y así lo había visto aquel hombre.(N.A. Imaginenselo kyyyaaaaaaa, yo en lo personal me lo imagino realmente sexy)

Estaba tan nervioso y apenado por su aspecto que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor se acercaba hacia él, sino hasta que sintió como aquellos fuertes brazos lo apresaban tomandolo por la cintura y acercándolo hacia su captor.

-Te vez realmente bien Allen- le susurro al oído de la manera mas sensual que se podira escuchar, además era una de las pocas veces que decía su nombre. Esto provoco el el menor sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda y un mayor nerviosismo.

-Cre..creo que ya es..tarde y n…no tarda Ro….Road en venir por nosotros-Dijo la mas calmado que pudo ya que ese aroma lo estaba embriagando y la respiración cerca de su cuello le ponía muy nervioso.

-Es verdad, mejor ve a ducharte ya que es una cena formal- De nuevo ese tono sensual que hace derretir a cualquiera.

-Tienes razón, debo ir a bañarme y tu también asi que nos vemos en la cena- Se había tranquilizado un poco para hablar claro pero no lo bastante para zafarse del agarre del moreno.

-Y que tal para que no se nos haga tarde nos bañamos juntos-Aparte de seductor ahora con un tonito juguetón.

Que para desgracia del albino no le ponía las cosas fáciles ahora estaba totalmente rojo rivalizaba con el cabello de Lavi.

-No- se armo de valor y coraje para hacerle cara al otro y separarse de él- Lo siento mucho pero me gusta ducharme solito y creo que te deberías dar prisa para llegar a tu habitación para que también te puedas bañar.

-Me gusta que tomes tanta familiaridad conmigo, asi que ahora báñate rápido que no nos queda mucho tiempo y debo de irme-Lo apresuro empujándolo por la espalda metiéndolo al baño y encerrándolo dentro- Apurate en un momento mas vengo por ti.

-Esta bien- fue lo único que se escucho desde dentro del baño.

Una vez que escucho que el muchacho había abierto la regadera se relajo y solto un gran suspiro.

-Al menos te tranquilizaste un poco, no sabia que te hiciera tanto mal saber que estas solo-sonrio para si, después salió del cuarto del joven dejando en una mesa cerca de la puerta una caja con un pequeño moño rojo y una tarjeta.

Salio del cuarto y justo en frente había otra puerta ese era su cuarto, había aprovechado la situación para colocar al exorcista en un cuarto cercano al de él.

.-En la Habitación de Allen-.

Habian pasado apenas unos cuantos minutos, se había bañado rápidamente ya que Road vendría por él, tenia un poco de miedo de salir simplemente con la toalla puesta ya que Tikky podira estar afuera, abrió lentamente la puerta y no vio a nadie, suspiro aliviado ya que estar tan cerca de aquel hombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Se dirigió al vestidor y empezó a cambiarse, se puso un traje negro con una camisa blanca, zapatos de charol negro, una corbata todo le quedaba perfecto, como es que habían adivinado su talla no se lo explicaba.

Al salir del vestidor fue al tocador y se arreglo un poco el cabello, abrió un cajón por curiosidad y encontró una gran cantidad de colonias y perfumes todos diferentes, también había un pequeño alhajero negro también lo abrió y se topo con un par de anillos y una cadena. Se le hacia mucho llevar joyas a una simple comida asi que solo opto por ponerse un poco de una colonia que le llamo la atención.

Se coloco su saco y decidió esperar a Road ya que el no conocía el camino al comedor y no quería perderse en aquella mansión, se estaba impacientando no sabia que hacer, hasta que su mirada choco con una pequeña caja con un liston rojo, se paro para saber que era al parecer un regalo, lo abrió y para su sorpresa se trataba de una esclava de oro que tenia su nombre grabado relucía demasiado "Allen Walker", debajo de su nombre con letras más pequeñas estaba grabada otra cosa que el no podía descifrar para su parecer no eran letras normales sin embargo se veía bien, no sabia si ponérsela fuando vio que algo se caia, al parecer una nota, la tomo entre sus manos para leerla y decía:

_Bievenido a casa Allen este es un pequeño presente de mi parte como regalo de bienvenida, espero y te sientas cómodo y recuerda siempre, que no importa que suceda tu puedes contar conmigo._

_ATTE. Tikky Mikk_

Le alegro haber leído la nota, al parecer quería ganarse su confianza y lo estaba logrando, sonrio levemente y luego se puso la esclava le quedaba un poco grande pero bien, estaba tan concentrado viendo la pulsera que le había regalado que se asusto al escuchar cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Allen ya estas listo vámonos- Se escucho desde atrás la voz de la niña.

-Si ya estoy listo- Salio del cuarto para encontrarse con la niña y la vio se veía bonita con su vetido de noche así que le sonrio- Te ves bien Road-La chica se sonrojo furiosamente, nunca había visto a Allen vestido así se veía mas que apuesto de traje siempre que lo veía era con el uniforme de exorcista o con los arapos según ella que el joven tenia y aprate de eso que el le dijera que se veía linda y le sonriera de tal manera la habían dejado muda.

-Entonces nos vamos- pregunto el chico- Creo que no me gustaría llegar tarde- de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-Vámonos- Dijo tomando compostura riendo como le era habitual para luego tomar la mano de Allen para dirigirlo al comedor.

.-En el Comedor-.

Ya estaban presentes Sheryl, Lulubel, Tikky y el Conde, solo faltaban los dos mas jóvenes, los estaban esperando, cuando se escucharon pasos muy rapidos en el pasillo para después el golpeteo de la puerta.

-Ya estamos aquí, disculpen la demora- Saludo la chica disculpándose por la hora.

-Buenas noches a todos, lo siento mucho si les cause molestia- En tono educado había hecho acto de presencia y se había disculpado.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos aunque unos aparentaban mas que otros pero ver a un joven como el no era de todos los días si que se veía diferente a cuando usaba el uniforme de exorcista.

-Buenas Noches Allen Walker- Saludo el conde al joven haciendo que este se estremeciera por el tono de voz que el usaba- Siéntate no te preocupes eres un invitado- le dijo señalando un lugar en la mesa.

Empezo a caminar hacia el espacio que se encontraba vacio cuando uno de los hombres se levanto, inmediatamente sus sentidos se había puesto en guardia al igual que su inocencia.

-Tranquilo- dijo por fin el hombre al ver como se empezaba a tensar al ambiente, ya que todos sabían que seguía siendo un oponente fuerte, no vencería contra ellos pero podrían perder un gran aliado- Simplemente me quería presentar, soy Sheryl Kamelot uno de los once noah que sigen vivos, es un gusto conocerte sucesor del catorceavo- se inclino un poco en sañel de respeto y cordialidad.

-Simplemente Allen Walker, un placer conocerlo- dijo también inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, para luego saludarse de manos.

-Y ella es Lulubel, otra noah que sigue con vida-

-Creo que ya la conocía, fue la que dirigió el ataque a la Orden para tomar el huevo- dijo en tono serio.

Nuevamente al ambiente se había vuelto tenso lo cual incomodaba a todos.

-Que tal si iniciamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre y ya llevamos rato esperándolos- propuso Tikky para alivianar el momento.

-Esta bien me muero de hambre y tu mi linda Road no tienes hambre- pregunto melosamente Sheryl

-Si yo también tengo hambre- respondió energética la chica.

El conde hizo una señal con la mano para que sirvieran de comer, todos estaban en sus asientos, paso la comida lo mas normal que se pudo intentando no volver a hablar de temas sobre guerra había momentos y lugares para hablar sobre eso.

Ya habían terminado todos de comer y se empezaban a retirar a sus habitaciones, cuando Allen se paro para dirigirse a la salida una voz lo detuvo.

-Por favor los demás sigan su camino yo me quedare hablando con el joven Walker un momento- Dijo el Conde para sorpresa de unos y preocupación de otros. Todos salieron dejando solos al conde y al exorcista.

- Allen, realmente has sido un dolor de cabeza para mi, me pregunto siempre por que no te mate la primera vez que te vi y no logro entenderlo, y espero no arrepentirme luego por no haberte matado hace unas horas, sin embargo Road tiene razón ya que el catorceavo te dejo a ti como su sucesor y por lo tanto eres indirectamente un noah y no quiero hacerle daño a alguien de los míos- explico en tono calmado para no alarmar a muchacho- así que quiero despertar el noah que llevas dentro entiendes eso- pregunto al joven.

-Si lo entiendo, al despertar al noah que llevo dentro seria unirme por completo a ustedes, no es asi-

-Exactamente, sin embargo tu tienes algo que te hace diferente a los demás noah, y eso es tu inocencia, por lo tanto no vas a ser un noah completamente, como tu eres compatible con la inocencia lo único que no podrás hacer será destruir inocencia como los demás Noah, además de cómo eres el descendiente del catorceavo tu habilidad es la música, después de todo el era el músico, con esto que quiero decir tu controlas las ondas sonoras que están a tu alrededor, ese seria tu poder-explico corrido ya que quería acabar con eso lo antes posible.

-Si y a que quiere llegar con esto- pregunto impaciente el joven.

-Simplemente te explicaba la situación en la que tu estas, Ahora te dijo yo aceptas unirte a nosotros Allen Walker?- le pregunto al muchacho

-Si ya vine aquí y no he activado mi inocencia para destruirlos es mas que obvio que si- en los ojos del chico se posaba una sombra oscura llena de odio, esos ojos eran los que el Conde le alegraban- solo que todavía me queda una duda al ayudarlos no sere un caído- pregunto de nuevo el chico.

-No no podras caer ya que al ser un noah tendras dentro de tu cuerpo materia oscura, la cual te impedirá que la inocencia actue en tu contra- explico el conde.

-Entonces como puedo despertar al noah dentro de mi-pregunto el chico con su voz fría.

-Ahora mismo tu solo quedate quieto-no se dio cuenta cuando el conde se le había acercado tanto, con una mano había tomado se cabeza y con la otra sostenía una vola de materia oscura, la cual introdujo en el cuerpo del chico.

Un grito de Dolor hizo eco en toda la mansión, era la voz de Allen ya que era inconfundible.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y que les pareció, rompi mi record nunca había hecho un capitulo tan largo, espero y les halla gustado y porfa dejen reviews y descuiden las parejas aun no están definidas.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Un nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste, agradesco a todos sus reviews y que animan a serguir aun cuando no hay inspiración.

Doy gracias a Kyurengo, ya que gracias a uno de sus fics me inspire para hacer este se los recomiendo muchísimo todos sus fic´s y perdón por poner una información tan importante hasta este cap, es solo que de pronto se me olvidaba :p avisar o estaba tan entusiasmada escribiendo que ya ven, pero mas vale tarde que nunca XD.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Septima Noche: Reunion

Un grito de Dolor hizo eco en toda la mansión, era la voz de Allen ya que era inconfundible.

.-En la habitación de Road-.

La joven noah se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta mientras que su acompañante se encontraba fuera, habían escuchado aquel desgarrador grito de dolor proveniente de su joven amigo.

-Eso le debió doler, espero y este bien-

-Pronto se le pasara, no me gustaría ver al chico sufriendo mas-

-Que acaso estas preocupado por Allen ,Tikky-

-La verdad es que si, recuerdas que fui a ver si le quedaba la ropa-La niña solo asintió para que este continuara- Cuando entre a su habitación el chico esta tumbado en su cama, estaba llorando y hablando solo, al parecer le dolia estar solo, ya que hasta ahora lo único que hacia era dedicarse a su camino, se siente culpable por lo que le pasa al mundo, ese chico de verdad necesita ayuda- Explico recordando las palabras que Allen dijo cuando creyo estaba solo.

-Pero para eso ahora somos familia, no permitiremos que alguien lo lastime verdad-

-Asi es Road, nosotros le protegeremos-

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

.-En la Orden-.

Los tres exorcistas se encontraban aun en el cuarto del bookman, lo que habían visto los había dejado pasmados, no querían moverse, lo único que querían era explicarle a su amigo lo que en verdad había pasado.

-Como fuimos tan descuidados en un tema tan delicado- Para sorpresa de sus acompañantes, quien se atrevió a romper aquel silencio de ultratumba fue el mas callado de todos.

-Yo tuve la culpa, fui la ultima que entre y no me asegure de cerrar la puerta- Nuevamente se puso a llorar no soportaba perder a alguien tan preciado.

-Cálmate Lenalee, le pudo pasar a cualquiera, no es tu culpa- Dijo el bookman en un intento de tranquilizar a la china.

-Si no es su culpa entonces de quien es- dijo ironico el japonés.

-No ayudes Kanda- se volteo furioso volteando a verle a la cara a su compañero.

-Aceptémoslo el Moyashi no esta aquí ya, posiblemente este luchando con akumas por su cuenta- dijo convencido el joven, ya que no quería pensar en la opción de los noah

-Pero no es para que te pongas tan eufórico y le eches la culpa a Lenalee- en verdad se estaba molestando el bookman ya que tampoco soportaba la idea de la orden sin allen y una Lenalee llorando todo el dia- Nadie tiene la culpa paso asi como asi, nadie pudo haberlo previsto.

-A se me olvidaba como los bookman tomaban sus desiciones, ya que estos no poseen corazón alguno, ya que los que los rodeamos somos mas que un insignificante parte de la historia o no- Ese había sido un golpe demasiado bajo.

-En ese caso podiras ser del clan fácilmente, puesto que asi de antipatico como eres no te seria difícil olvidarte de un corazón de piedra, y te recuerdo a pesar de todo somos humanos y todavía no soy el bookman- Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Paren, por favor ya no pelen se supone que somos amigos, no- Interrumpió la chica antes de que se armara mas alboroto por parte de los muchachos- Esta discusión se parece a la que tuvimos con Allen antes de que se marchara, el se marcho enfadado con nosotros y nosotros enfadados con él así, que no quiero que nos pelemos somos amigos….no?- continuo la chica, sus lagrimas se habían intensificado pero había hecho el esfuerzo de no sollozar para que su voz fuera clara.

-Lo siento Yuu, no quise decir eso es solo que no estoy de humor- se disculpo el joven

-Esta bien- muy a su modo eso era una disculpa que los otros dos aceptaron.

-Les propongo algo- nuevamente la voz de la china resonó- busquemos a Allen, en cada misión que tengamos nos llevaremos a Tim, ya que el puede sentir donde esta su creador, creo que también podrá reconocer a Allen, y si tenemos misión al mismo tiempo o cuakquier cosa no pudimos entregar a tim, busquemoslo por nuestra cuenta preguntando si lo han visto, para asi poder traerlo de vuelta- Termino por explicar la chica.

-Estoy de acuerdo me gusta la idea- era la segunda vez que era el primero en hablar.

-Cada vez estoy mas de acuerdo, además no es tan fácil convencer a Yuu de algo como esto- Rio por lo bajo el pelirrojo.

-Entonces esa será nuestra misión siempre- Despues de eso extendió su mano poniéndola en medio de los tres esperando que los demás la sigieran.

-Esto será un gran objetivo que alcanzar- Hablo Lavi, poniendo su mano sobre la de la china.

-En serio debo de hacerlo- pregunto el samurái desconfiado por el gesto que sus compaleros estaban haciendo-

-Si debes hacerlo es para sellar el trato de la misión- Respondió con un poco de molestia la china.

-Bueno- se resigno y después de un largo suspiro coloco su mano sobre la de sus compañeros.

-Entonces nuestra misión comienza ahora-

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Tiempo Después.

.-En la mansión de los noah-.

-Allen, eres mi ídolo esta fue otra misión completamente exitosa, como le haces?- Interrogo alegremente la mayor de los noah.

-Es cierto, todas tus misiones las haces en tiempo record-adulo también Tikky.

-Ya basta chicos, simplemente busco donde es mas probable que este la inocencia y la tomo por mi mismo, rapido y después gracias a la arca me transporto, para avisar de la misión- Dijo sonriente el chico.

-Y donde esta la inocencia, esa pregunta me la vengo haciendo desde siempre ya que no puedes destruirla- pregunto tranquilamente la chica-

-Bueno, es por la esclava que me regalo Tikky-Sonrio mostrándole la esclava con su nombre grabado-

-Esta preciosa, ya te la había visto pero no le había puesto atención- dijo contemplándola mas de cerca- Y que tiene de especial que te la halla regalado Tikky- pregunto en tono picaro- Tikky, me quieres quitar a mi Allen- esas palabras hicieron que el probre chico se pusiera rojo, después de todo Tikky se había convertido en alguien especial para el al igual que Road.

-Dejame te explico, como el dia que supe el el chico iba a venir, mande a hacer la esclava, esta hecha de una aleación de piedras presiosas entre ellas diamantes, junto con oro y oro blanco, que son materiales muy puros, cuando me la entregaron le incruste un pedazo de inocencia adentro y luego un pequeño trozo de materia oscura para que no hubiera efectos secundarios, al haber 

inocencia dentro de la esclava y como el chico tiene inocencia en su otro brazo, eso hace que la inocencia se sienta de algún modo atraída y se coloca dentro de la pulcera, también para que esta no se sobrecargue debajo del nombre del chico coloque unos simbolos alquímicos.

-OO tu planeaste todo eso Tikky- la chica había puesto una cara de incredulidad.

-Si, por que haces esa cara-pregunto molesto el noah-

-No te quemaste el cerebro, ya que es una idea demasiado grande para ti-se rio la niña

-Fijate que no, si mal no recuerdas yo trabajaba en una mina y asi fui reuniendo conocimientos sobre piedras preciosas mas mis conocimientos como noah y un poquito de investigación, no fue mucho-Alardeo para callar la boca de su hermana.

-Oie Allen, que te pasa- había evadido las palabras del mayor y se había arrimado junto a Allen, ya que tenia una cara extremadamente palida-

-Shonen, estas bien no tienes buena pinta- pregunto en tono mas serio el mayor.

-Si estoy bien-alzo su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del moreno quien al ver la sonrisa del joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Es solo que no sabia de que estaba hecha y pues empecé a hacer cuentas y no pude terminar es muchísimo dinero- Sonrio débilmente ya que todo el tiempo que había pasado y el no se había enterado que con esa esclava podría comprarse cualquier cosa.

-Bueno Tikky, volviendo al tema principal que le pasa a la inocencia-

-Nada solo se guarda ahí, entre mas inocencias absorba mas hermosa se vera la esclava- termino la explicación.

De pronto irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de los tres jóvenes se ve pasar una silueta rosa con naranja.

-Eso no se parecía a Lero?- opino Road

-Creo que si era, al parecer llevaba prisa-comento Tikky

-Espero y llegue pronto a donde quiera llegar- sonrio alegre Allen

A lo lejos pudieron ver que el paraguas se regresaba y se paraba enfrente de los chicos.

-El conde-tama dijo que tenia que avisarles de su nueva misión lero, es para los tres lero, se trata de dos inocencias lero, muy fuertemente unidas al corazón lero, y deben ir a Noruega lero.

-Pero por que los tres-replico la niña

-Road-sama son ordenes del conde-tama lero

-A de ser importante, cuando partimos- pregunto el mas grande

-De inmediato Lero-

-Entonces Allen, nos llevas en el arca ya que va a ser difícil el camino- dijo la niña.

-Si no hay problema, solo déjenme abrir la puerta- dijo alegre el joven.

-Lero, cual es la situación en Noruega- Pidio Tikky

-Una gran oleada de Akumas se encuentra alla, el conde-tama acaba de mandar un nivel 4 lero

-Entonces si va a ser una misión importante enviar un nivel 4-se sorpendio la niña

-Alla se encuentra una gran cantidad de exorcistas lero, hay un general y 4 exorcistas comunes lero

-Bueno asi estamos bien el nivel 4 se encarga de un exorcista y nos toca de una para cada uno- rio la chica- va a ser divertido

- Nuestra misión es nadamas recuperar la inocencia verdad- pregunto el albino

-Claro lero pero si se quieren divertir lero destrozando a algunos exorcistas lero tienen permiso lero, pero Walker-dono si gusta puede regresar depues de recoger la inocencia lero.

-Gracias lero, entonces partimos- Sonrio para si y abrir una puerta para entrar al arca-Suban -dijo asiento un ademan con la mano.

-Allen, tu pudiste controlar mejor el arca cuando te convertiste en Noah – pregunto curioso Tikky

-Pues si, al parecer tengo una mejor sincronización con el arca, además el conde me enseño a usarla mejor- reponido secamente

.-En Noruega-.

Estaba un grupo de exorcistas luchando contra algunos akumas.

-Maldicion que aburrimiento, no pueden traer algo mejor- Dijo aburrido el general

-Esta aburrido por que no hace nada general cross- Comento sonriente Lavi

-Lavi no te distraigas- exigió Lenalee

-Pero lena, si tu eres muy rápida y fuerte puedes llenar los espacios que dejo- comento contento el chico mientras invocaba el hi-ban

-Ya cállense y concéntrense en la batalla- menciono un malhumorado Kanda

-Esto es demasiado aburrido, pero no paran de llegar parecen cucarachas- rio expresivamente cross- No se por que me mandan de misión con un equipo así, yo solo podría encargarme de estos tipos-

-Pues que espera para deshacerse de los akumas, no podemos perder estas inocencias el conde nos ha robado muchas- Se quejo lavi.

-Ademas general, no vinimos por que no pudiera usted solo, sino por que la orden no quiere que hulla- Dijo Lenalee.

-Mas bien no quieren que busque a mi disipulo- Hablo en voz baja cross, para que nadie lo escuchara.

Estaban concentrados en la lucha, a su alredor solo se oian explosiones de akumas de nivel 1 2 y 3, todos se habían vuelto realmente fuertes. Seguian concentrados, el numero de akumas fue reduciéndose hasta solo quedar unos pocos.

-Pero que acaso ya no tienen mas- Bufo un molesto Kanda.

-Es cierto a penas estaba calentando- comento Lavi

En cuanto Lenalee iba a callarlos se pudo escuchar una risita infantil muy conocida para todos, se les conjelo la sangre un poco y no fue por la nieve de alrededor, sino por que sabían a quien pertenecía esa voz, y que les había causado muchos problemas antes.

-Al parecer se puso serio el asunto, al fin mandaron otro nivel 4- rio cross

-Parece que ya habían visto uno de mi nivel, creo que de esta no se escapan de ver un nivel 4 y salir con vida- rio siniestramente el akuma.

-Descudia te destruiremos pronto- aclaro Kanda

-No se metan esta es mi pelea- regaño Cross

-Esta bien, cuando le pateen el trasero lo ayudamos general- grito sonriente Lavi

Duraron un par de minutos intercambiando golpes, la nieve se había levantado del suelo, casi no se podía ver lo qu estaba pasando, el pobre akuma estaba a punto de ser exterminado cuando Cross disparo una bala, el sonido de la explosión nunca llego, eso hizo que todos entraran en alerta.

-Lo siento mucho pero que nos quiten un juguete de tan alto nivel no le gustaría al conde- Rio la niña, había echo acto de presencia la mayor de los noah.

-Quien eres tú- Interrogo Cross

-Yo soy la mas grande de la familia de noah, soy el noah del sueño soy Road Kamelot- Se presento cordialmente la chica haciendo una reverencia-

-Road hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo en seco el bookman

-Mira a quien me encontré un viejo amigo, el joven bookman, o también esta Lenalee-chan y quien es el otro a si ya lo recuerdo es el que asesino a Skin Borick- Declaro sonriente la chica

- Que ahora te sientes mas fuerte para poder ganarnos, estas en desventaja aun cuando tengas al nivel 4 nosotros te superamos en numero- Declaro en tono de vistoria Lenalee.

-Desde cuando te creció el ego así Lenalee- pergunto riéndose la chica-

-Ademas quien dijo que ella venia sola- Al fondo se pudo apreciar la voz de Tikky

-Esto va a ser fácil 2 noah y un nivel 4 contra 3 exorcistas y un general, esto va a ser emocionante- Dijo prepotente Cross

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron callados cuando contemplaron una sombra acercarse, no se podía distigir bien debido a la nieve que estaba flotando en el aire.

-Tu quien eres, presentate- Hablo Kanda con voz autoriataria dirigida a la persona que veía, la cual después de escuchar la voz se había quedado parada, ya no parecía que avanzara.

-Sello de Madera- Esas palabras hicieron eco en el campo de conbate, haciendo con el sello que toda la nieve se dispersara y volviera al suelo, dejando ver claramente a la persona que se encontraba parada frente a ellos.

Todos los exorcistas se quedaron paralisados, ahí en frente suyo se encontraba Allen, paredo caminando de nueva cuenta por la nieve, tenia puesto un traje negro y su inocencia estaba activada.

Nadie podía decir nada, los ojos de la china se habían llenado de lagrimas, después de tanto tiempo podía volver a verlo, podía explicarle la situación podía llevarlo de regreso a la Orden.

-Ey aprendiz idiota, donde te habías metido- Grito Cross, dentro de la gabardina de este salió un timcampy a toda velocidad para interceptar a su amigo.

El chico seguía acercandoce paso a paso, a medi camino timcampy lo alcanzo.

-Hola Tim, te extrañe todo este tiempo- Su voz retumbo haciendo un poco de eco- el chico volteo al frente viendo el panorama y a lo que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

-Allen- Grito con todas sus fuerzas la china- Por fin te encontramos dijo activando su inocencia y dio un salto para llegar a donde el, encuanto estuvo a su alcanze lo abrazo- Te extrañe tanto, quiera explicarte lo que oiste-No pudo terminar aquella voz la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

-Misión terminada, nos podemos ir, no quiero estar aquí- Dijo en un tono tranquilo.

-No, todavía quería seguir jugando con los exorcistas- dijo haciendo un puchero Road.

-Allen, de que esta hablando Road, de que hablan, no entiendo- Empezo a sollozar

-Podrias soltarme me arrugas el traje- Fue lo único que se escucho.

-Que clase de bromas es esta aprendiz idiota- grito Cross

-O maestro no lo vi, y no estoy haciendo ninguna broma- respondió clamado.

-A que te refieres Allen- pregunto dudoso el Bookman.

-A nada, es solo que el chico esta de nuestro lado- aseguro el noah.

-Es cierto bookman, yo renuncie a la orden hace mucho, me uni a los noah, después de todo cumpli el deseo de los de la orden, asi que si me llaman traidor que sea por una razón.-Sentencio el joven.

-No te creo- Por fin la voz de Kanda se escucho.

-Esta bien si no me quieren creer- dijo resignado encogiéndose de hombros, para luego regresar a su posición normal, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió su lado nergo se había expuesto ante los demás- esto es suficiente para que me crean- Sonrio el joven, todos habían caído en shock

-Bueno exorcistas si no reucerdan están a mitad de una batalla- Tikky había empezado a atacar a Kanda, con una de sus tezz.

-Es cierto teníamos cuentas pendientes con ustedes- ahora Road empezó a atacar al joven bookman.

-Nivel 4 encargate de la chica- Ordeno Tikky.

-Y tu Allen que vas a hacer, vas a ir a lamerle los zapatos al conde- Dijo Cross en tono serio- crei que habías aprendido mas y no eras tan estúpido como para caer tan bajo, dime Allen que te diría Mana si te viera así- grito Cross.

Las peleas se habían intensificado, Allen simplemente se había quedado observando la pelea de los demás ya que el general tuvo que ir a auxiliar a los exorcistas.

-Uno menos- sentencio el general quien había ayudado a Lenalee con el akuma-ahora tienen las de perder, asi que retírense y denos la inocecia- Exigio Cross, disparando hacia donde Tikky, quien el samurái lo había acorralado. Se escucho el disparo y un monton de polvo y nieve se extendió por el lugar del impacto.

-Señorita Road, le recomiendo que se retire, esta en clara desventaja- Ofrecio cortésmente el general.

-Se equivoca, los que están en desventaja son ustedes- Dijo señalando donde la explosión, de pronto la nieve se diperso dejando ver nada mas ni nada menos que el Crown Clown protegiendo a Tikky.

-Aun con ese intento de ser no tienen oportunidad de ganar- Declaro Cross- Somos mayoría.

-A simple vista si pero eso es un error, ya que en su equipo solo hay tres exorcistas y un general y en el de nosotros hay un exorcista y 5 noah- Rio la chica.

-Si que te falto ir a la escuela, no sabes ni contar- Se burlo Cross.

-Mire general, no voy a tolerar que intente lastimar a mi familia- La voz de Allen se había escuchado- La defenderé aunque tenga que enfrentarme a usted, de un momento a otro el chico se encontraba frente a Cross.

Habia avido un choque ya que Maria la otra arma de Cross se había interpuesto en el ataque de Allen.

-Con que piensas que me puedes ganar- se burlo nuevamente Cross

-No lo pienso lo se- Aseguro el chico al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban mas amarillos y birllantes, después de decir eso un relamago callo del cielo directo a donde se encontraba Cross de no se por que lo esquivo.

-Pero que demonios-

-Ya le dije Cross somos mayoría, Tikky y yo somos 2 Noah, sin embargo Allen a quien usted llamo intento de ser el es un exorcista ya que controla inocencia y su sincronización es mas altya que el 100, además cuando despertamos su noah dentro que es el noah de la música, ahí ya somos 3 noah, pero paso algo interesante ya que dentro de el guarda la unión y la ira de noah, en pocas palabras Allen tiene el poder de 3 noah y el de un general, y solo con el podría ser una batalla justa pero aquí estamos Tikky y yo para terminar de aniquilarlos- Rio después de su explicación.

-Lo siento maestro, yo no quería pelear, pero usted fue quien intento matar a uno de mis seres queridos- Dijo Allen con un tono de voz frio, cortante, vacio de emociones, que los 3 exorciatas ya concian.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y aquí se acaba, que les pareció les gusto la idea de los noah y lo de la pulcera, espero que si, y por fin un pequeño reencuentro, espero reviews.

Por cierto ya decidi que parejas habría.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Hola a todos los lectores, les agradezco enteramente sus reviews aunque ya no son tantos como en un principio, quien sabe por que será, pero esta capitulo va dedicado a los que alguna vez dejaron reviews (esperando a que vuelvan a dejar), a los que empezaron a dejar reviews (Para agradecerles el tiempo que me brindaron en dejarlos) y para los que siempre me han dejado reviews (con los que estoy enteramente comprometida a darles un buen capitulo O)

Y Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Octava Noche: Confesión

La batalla había dado inicio, los exorcistas no estaban en la mejor condición ya que eran continuamente atacados por el par de noah´s y el general Cross no podía ayudarlos ya que estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con su alumno.

-Maestro no me gusta pelear contra usted, por favor retírese- Pidió una vez mas el chico

-Que acaso ya no aguantas y me tienes miedo – Reto Cross haciendo enojar un poco a su alumno.

En un descuido de Allen, el general había disparado en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Road peleando contra el Bookman Jr y Lenalee, esto no había hecho mas que enfurecer a Allen, quien mostro una actitud mucho mas seria y fría, puesto que ya se había cansado de lo testarudo de su maestro.

-Esta bien maestro, le doy un descanso y lo primero que hace es atacar a mi familia, así que si ese es el caso me podre a pelear enserio- Dijo en seco, de un instante a otro el muchacho se había transportado atrás del general, atacándolo con su espada.

-Pero que demonios- No pudo terminar ya que tuvo que esquivar el golpe del menor, ya con la distancia debida pudo hablar-Como es que te moviste tan rápido estúpido aprendiz.

-Es el poder del Arca puedo teletransportarme a donde yo quiera sin necesidad de una puerta- El general escucho la voz detrás suyo, y al voltear su sorpresa Allen tenia la espada en lo alto, dispuesto a atacar, de no ser por María una de sus inocencias el general estuviera casi en la tumba pero después del bloqueo un rayo cayo del cielo para después de esquivarlo por pocos centímetros impactarse de lleno con una gran estrella que lo aprisiono por sus extremidades (NA, entiéndase la estrella que invoca Jasdebi en su combate contra Kryory)

-Maestro, esta acabado por favor retírese, su misión ya acabo-Dijo un poco mas tranquilo el chico ya que su maestro estaba inmóvil

-A que te refieres – Pregunto con un poco de agitación Cross.

-Mientras Road y Tikky se divertían un rato viéndolos y después empezaban a platicar yo fui por las inocencias que había en este lugar, ustedes ya no la pueden recuperar así que su misión termino Váyanse de aquí- Explico calmadamente el joven.

-En ese caso debemos derrotar a quien nos quito la inocencia asi que lo siento mucho ya no me contendré- Amenazo Cross pero para su sorpresa el joven ni se inmuto.

-No entiende cual es su posición – El joven simplemente levanto una mano y un relámpago cayo justo donde estaba en general, impactando de lleno.

Todos vieron como el general había sido apresado y del relámpago que callo y lo único que pudieron hacer fue correr lo mas cerca posible para ver el estado del General. Sin embargo antes de llegar se toparon con Allen en su forma de Noah con su mirada ahora color miel y la frialdad en su mirar.

-Ustedes exorcistas lárguense del lugar no tienen nada que hacer aquí, nosotros ya tomamos la inocencia asi que si no quieren salir lastimados váyanse de este lugar- Sentencio con una voz fuerte y autoritaria- El general esta bien la descarga no fue tan grande como para que muriera solo quedo inconsciente- Termino el joven que para sorpresa de algunos había levantado una mano y la estrella que apresaba al general desapareció.

-Como pudiste hacerle algo así a tu maestro Allen, eres un monstruo- Dijo llorando la china- Tu no eres el Allen que yo conocí- termino para dirigirse hacia donde el general para socorrerlo pero apenas tuvo tiempo ya que Road se interpuso en el camino.

-Que te pasa Lenalee-chan, acaso ya no quieres jugar- Dijo atacando a la china quien apenas podía hacerle frente a la noah.

-Hey Bookman no te distraigas con la chica, ahora yo soy tu oponente- Hablo en alto Tikky para que el joven escuchara su voz.

-Que te crees si tu eres mi oponente- Dijo un enfurecido Kanda por el modo en que lo habían cambiado.

-Descuida tu tendrás un oponente que pienso yo te va agradar- Rio para después atacar al pelirrojo.

-Oponente- susurro para si, y casi por inercia giro a ver a Allen.

-Al parecer no me escucharon, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, la inocencia ya callo en nuestro poder, asi que retírate- Dijo Allen en un tono de voz parecido al de Kanda.

-Crees que me asustas Moyashi- Riño el samurái al ver la actitud del menor.

-Tantos deseos tienes de que te hiera- Dijo tranquilo el ingles.

-No creo que me hagas mas daño del que yo te are- La arrogancia en sus palabras hicieron que la sangre del menor se encendiera como en aquellos pequeños duelos que tenia cuando aun era un exorcista.

De un momento a otro los dos se habían abalanzado el uno contra el otro haciendo un choque de espadas, el continuo golpeteo llamo la atención de los demás que como podían veían la pelea de los jóvenes.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo en el intercambio de golpes, los dos estaban equilibrados en la cantidad de golpes recibidos, ya que por cuestión de orgullo el mas joven no utilizo otra arma que o fuera su inocencia.

-Veo que te has ejercitado un poco moyashi- comento Kanda después de un ataque, pero no recibió mas que de respuesta otro intercambio de espadas.

-Sabes, timcampy nos mostro lo que paso- su tono de voz se había vuelto mas suave y mas bajo apenas perceptible para su oponente- Quería explicártelo en una mejor situación- Aclaro el japonés antes de continuar- Lo que escuchaste fue un error, nosotros simplemente estábamos compartiendo los Rumores que se escuchaban por la orden para así poder ayudarte a erradicarlos- Explico en calma el japonés, estaba esperando una respuesta del muchacho pero nunca llego.

-Que acaso no lo entiendes es un malentendido-Dijo un poco frustrado el japonés.

-Quieres que me crea eso ahora por favor ya no soy tan crédulo como lo era antes- Dijo en su gélido tono de voz- Ahora se cual es la verdad.

-Que de verdadero tiene lo que estas viviendo, unos amigos postizos que solo te quieren por que tienes un Arca- dijo intentando aclarar las cosas el japonés.

-Son mas reales de lo que quisieron ser ustedes- se defendió rápido

-Por favor, todos en la Orden te estimábamos- refuto Kanda

-Si por eso por donde me pasaba me llamaban traidor- dijo irónico el mas pequeño

-Pero los que somos tus amigos y te estimamos nunca pensamos eso- alego nuevamente

-No lo pensaron pero si lo dijeron- Ahora en su voz se le añadía el rencor y el odio que había intentado reprimir.

-En serio crees que nosotros haríamos algo que te hiciera daño- pregunto tiernamente el mayor.

-Antes jamos lo hubiera pensado, pero descubrí la verdad y si lo creo-

-Por favor Allen, que acaso nunca te diste cuenta de cuanto te apreciábamos- dijo desesperándose el japonés, ya que hablar no era su fuerte y las cosas no se le estaban poniendo fácil- Que acaso 

nunca notaste como confiaba en ti, no viste la amistad que habíamos forjado, no miraste los sentimientos que te dábamos.

-Por favor no empieces con eso- pidió asqueado el muchacho.

En otro golpeteo de espadas se habían acercado colocando sus espadas casi en forma vertical, haciendo que la distancia entre los dos fuera poca.

-Que acaso nunca te diste cuenta de cuanto me gustabas- Eso lo había dicho suavemente como si quisiera expresar todo en esas palabra- me equivoque, cuanto me gustas…………..Allen, te quiero no se que demonios me hiciste pero ahora no puedo negarlo me enamore de ti y me haces falta, te necesito.

El escuchar esas palabras salir de aquel hombre lo habían descolocado de lugar, Había pensado en muchas probabilidades de encontrarse a sus antiguos amigos, que se mataran entre si, que lo mataran o que el los matara, había imaginado todo tipo de escenarios pero nunca se le ocurrió una confesión a media batalla.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta había dejado de hacer presión sobre su espada haciendo caer su brazo por un lado, actitud que no dejo de aprovechar el japonés, en cuanto sintió que ya no había presión aparto a mugen y lo único que hizo fue abrazar al joven, para luego tomar entre sus manos la cara del muchacho y darle un beso, un tierno beso demostrando lo que hace tanto se había callado y hoy por fin lo había liberado. El chico se estremeció al sentir el contacto con los labios del mayor, pero su cuerpo no le respondía se sentía confundido, es que acaso se equivoco de camino se lo estaba preguntando, ahora el estaba dudando de lo que había decidido, sin darse cuenta por inercia su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar ante tan caricia, había empezado a corresponder el beso. Al separarse para tomar aire lo único que vio fueron los profundos ojos azules del samurái quienes lo miraban tiernamente, pero los suyos estaban borrosos las lagrimas se habían acumulado en ellos y empezaron a desbordarse, estaba realmente confundido y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar salir las lagrimas. En el transcurso del beso tanto su inocencia como su lado oscuro se habían desactivado, dejando ver a un Allen desprotegido.

Todas las demás batallas se habían parado cuando creyeron ver un golpe que podría ser contundente, se quedaron observando como es que las espadas forcejaban y ninguno de los dos desistía hasta que Allen poco a poco bajo su espada y como el japonés lo abrazaba y lo besaba cosa que impacto a todos.

Encolerizado podía ser la palabra con la que se describía como se sentía Tikky al ver como aquel insolente exorcista besaba a su Allen, pero el impacto de tal imagen no le permitió moverse para ir a matar a ese hombre, sino hasta que los jóvenes se separaron y pudo contemplar la cara de su chico cubierta por lagrimas, no lo dudo ni un segundo, dejo atrás su lado compasivo y activo su segunda forma como noah, una especie de casco negro apareció en su cabeza al igual de lo que parecía ser una armadura negra y su cabello cambio a ser unos látigos extremadamente filosos.

En cuanto estuvo su transformación completada se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos y al llegar con uno de sus brazos tomo a Allen arrimándolo hacia él, separándolo del japonés.

-No te atrevas a volver a ponerle un dedo encima- Amenazo el noah.

-Y que si el quiere- Reto Kanda

-El no quiere, míralo- Kanda dirigió su mirada al menor y se dio cuenta que este estaba llorando y en completo shock.

-Por tu insolencia te voy a matar- dijo el noah para después atacar al japonés con todas sus fuerzas.

La diferencia era aterradora el japonés apenas podía huir de los ataques del noah quien solo intentaba matarlo a toda costa, pero lo que el japonés no se explicaba era como se había enojado tanto el noah, con lo que hizo si acaso el único que tenia derecho a molestarse era el mismo Allen pero el que metía su cuchara en eso, fue entonces que le vino a la mente el porque el noah estaba asi, quizás el noah también se había enamorado del joven, después de todo era una persona única y de las pocas que era sincera.

Por la distracción al darse cuenta de los motivos del Noah no tuvo tiempo de esquivar un golpe que le cargo directo en el estomago, haciendo que el japonés callera de rodillas el suelo escupiendo sangre, esto hizo que el muchacho reaccionara y saliera del shock que le había ocasionado aquel acto.

-Tikky detente- Esa era la voz de Allen que se había alzado para calmar tal situación, su voz había sonado firme y no parecía ser una sugerencia sino una orden hacia el noah.

-Que acaso no quieres que mate a este patético exorcista- hizo la pregunta de una manera tosca sin siquiera voltear a ver la cara del chico, temía la respuesta que el joven le pudiera dar.

Allen había vuelto a activar su inocencia y su lado noah, se había transportado enfrente de Tikky y al lado de Kanda, haciendo que el noah lo mirara a los ojos.

-Nuestra misión fue completada hace mucho, creo que debemos retirarnos- Dijo fríamente el joven Noah

-Es que acaso no quieres que mate a este insecto por lo que te hizo- dijo señalando a Kanda.

-No importa- esas palabras los habían herido ya que cada uno de los dos había sacado sus conclusiones- Además ya es muy tarde recuerda que al Conde no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar para la hora de cenar- Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas alegre, para después volver a su lado blanco y obsequiarle una de sus mas grandes sonrisas para que el noah se calmara.

-Road es hora de irnos- aviso dando un grito el joven, sacando a los otros de sus sueños.

-Voy- fue lo único que dijo la niña para después dirigirse hacia sonde estaban los demás noah-

Allen había levantado una mano haciendo aparecer una puerta para entrar al Arca.

-Vámonos rápido, estoy cansado si no recuerdan acababa de llegar de una misión cuando me asignaron esta otra- se quejo el mas joven

-Bueno esta bien ya vamos- Dijo la niña regresando a su lado blanco y entrando al Arca

-Esta bien- el otro noah había seguido a la niña dentro del arca también volviendo a su lado blanco, Allen antes de entrar al arca dio un vistazo al panorama y lo que vio lo dejo helado, aquellos ojos azules le miraban suplicantes, este lo único que hizo fue murmurar una frase para después sonreírle abiertamente dándole un poco de tranquilidad al Japonés, para luego entrar al Arca.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y asi concluyo el capitulo 8 y el reencuentro entre exorcistas, que les pareció, díganme porfa si les gusto para seguir asi y si no les gusto algo para después mejorar y poderles brindar una mejor redacción.

Se lo esperaban o les tomo por sorpresa lo del beso, espero halla sido sorpresa.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

He aquí con un nuevo capitulo, que espero y sea de su agrado, creo que habrá muchas sorpresas, me alegra saber que les este gustando, ya que hubo muchos comentarios :) y sin mas que decirles les dejo con el fic.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Novena Noche: Un Ángel Llora

Estaban dentro del Arca, esperando la llegada del peliblanco. Cuando este entro y cerro la puerta tras de si volteo a mirar a su familia y les dedico una sonrisa.

-Que tal si nos apuramos, tengo hambre- Dijo tranquilamente mientras empezaba a caminar por aquellas blancas calles.

-Porque……..dime porque no dejaste que lo matara- Menciono con voz firme el mayor- Como es que paso eso?- Termino por preguntar.

-Bueno, la verdad no se como explicarlo, estábamos peleando y de pronto paso- finalizo con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas.

-Por favor, no soy estúpido vi lo que paso- regaño al menor por su falta de información.

-Si viste lo que paso para que preguntas- Contesto rápidamente el menor

-Vi lo que paso, solo quiero saber por que paso-

-Pues no lo se simplemente paso, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empezó todo- contesto relajadamente el chico.

-Vi claramente como fuiste tu quien bajo la arma primero, y luego ese exorcista te…..te beso y luego tu- No pudo terminar ya que otra voz le hizo el favor.

-Tu le contestaste, enserio Allen no sabia que eras de ese tipo de hombres- menciono la niña tomando acto de presencia integrándose a la platica- Eso si que arruina mis planes, Allen yo llegue primero y te dije muchas veces que me gustabas, esperaba conquistarte pero resulta que será imposible por que a ti te gustan los hombres- Regaño la niña haciendo gestos reprochándole lo que había pasado y lo que ella quería.

Su color de piel había subido de tono ante aquellas palabras "te gustan los hombres" eso era algo nuevo, había conocido el amor solo una vez y fue hacia su padre pero nunca experimento otro tipo de amor, algo parecido había sido la amistad con sus amigos pero no había amor ¿o si?

-Te equivocas Road no me gustan los hombres- agrego sumamente apenado recordando lo sucedido-

-Entonces por que te sonrojas Allen-interrogo la noah, el joven se había quedado parado, por que se sonrojaba, ni el mismo sabia.

-No lo se- murmuro en voz triste- no conozco el por que de eso- su mirada se había escondido en su fleco haciéndole tomar una mirada mas oscura, ante tal gesto los noah se preocuparon y se acercaron hacia el chico.

-A que te refieres Allen, que acaso no sabes lo que es amar- pregunto con cuidado la noah

-No lo se, es algo nuevo para mi, había escuchado del amor pero el único amor que pude sentir fue hacia mi padre y no se si ahora siento amor por alguien, es muy confuso.

-Tranquilo, olvida eso después lo entenderás, mejor démonos prisa, dijiste que tenias hambre- Tikky al ver el estado del chico se había olvidado de sus celos, ahora lo primordial era el chico.

-Esta bien vamos- dijo un poco mas animado, sin embargo aun se notaba la confusión en sus ojos.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

.-En Noruega-.

Los exorcistas se encontraban tomando aire, había sido una batalla bastante agitada y sin lugar a dudas llena de sorpresas que mas de una los dejo en shock. El general se encontraba recostado en la nieve tenia perdida la mirada en el cielo. La única exorcista del equipo estaba buscando sobrevivientes en los rastreadores mientras que el Pelirrojo, se encontraba simplemente parado apoyándose en su martillo para no perder el equilibrio, su mirada no se despejaba de cierto japonés que se empezaba a levantar para después acomodar sus ropas y seguir con su cabello ya que se había soltado un poco en la pelea.

-Ey inservible equipo están todos bien y completos- pregunto el general Cross ya que no soportaba mas aquel silencio que se había marcado.

-Si- recibió al unisonó para su sorpresa todos habían respondido igual teniendo en cuanta las diversas personalidades que había en cada uno de ellos.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas, se encontraban en un tren en el vagón de primera clase por supuesto, a todos les habían atendido las heridas y se subieron al tren todos vendados y parchados. Los 4 estaban en un mismo compartimiento para desgracia del general tenia que soportar con un equipo por que la Orden se había vuelto demasiado estricta y no toleraban las escapadas de el y ahora tenia guardaespaldas.

El ruido se había extinguido o al menos eso parecía ya que nadie parecía querer hablar cosa que irritaba mas al general, asi que decidió comenzar a dar su punto de vista.

-Al parecer ya tenemos mas información de los noah- Hablo cosa que no paso desapercibida ya que recibió la mirada de los tres exorcistas- Los noah al parecer se clasifican pro algo relacionado con los sentimientos de l noe, asi que hasta ahora nos hemos encontrado con 5 noah de 13, el primero que fue destruido fue el noah que llevaba la ira de noe Skinn Borik, después el noah de la unión que eran Jasdebi, después nos encontramos con la noah de los sueños que seria Road Kamelot, también tenemos al noah del placer y la voluntad Tikky Mikk, y por ultimo la noah que lidero el ataque a la Orden, la noah de la lujuria Lulubel-Concluyo Cross dándoles un respiro a los demás- Pero ahora nos encontramos con el inconveniente de que el poder del catorceavo que estaba bajo nuestro poder ahora volvió con el Conde, la verdad es algo de que temerse el nuevo noah, el noah de la música Allen Walker- Ante ese nombre todos recordaron lo que había llevado la ida del el niño de la Orden- El es un peligro para la orden, puesto que es…. Odio admitirlo pero el chico es demasiado fuerte ya que como lo comento Road el tiene el poder de la inocencia la cual su sincronización llego a superar el punto critico , combinado con el de la ira, la unión y la música de noe, y después de todo ese poder el control absoluto del Arca, Creo que si el conde pronto hará una movida ya que aquel joven es su as bajo la manga.

-Pero como puede decir eso, es su alumno usted fue una persona muy importante para el además el nunca se atrevería a hacernos daño- Por fin alguien aparte del general había hablado se trataba de la voz de Lavi, quien estaba muy enojado por todo lo sucedido.

-Joven Bookman contrólese- solicito el general- Si mal no lo recuerda estamos en una guerra y ahora el es nuestro enemigo no lo debemos tratar diferente de cómo tratamos a los demás enemigos- Aclaro Cross

-Pero el era un exorcista el era parte de la Orden- Alego Lenalee poniéndose en la misma actitud de Lavi

-Eso es algo imperdonable, el aparte de nuestro enemigo es un traidor que estuvo en contra de la Orden, al parecer los rumores resultaron ser ciertos al final- Dijo en tono de superioridad en un intento de ocultar su desesperación

-Por favor, si usted lo recomendó para que entrara a la Orden, como ahora le dice traidor, usted es el que lo esta traicionando al no confiar en el- Ahora quien hablo fue Kanda

-Lo se lo admito cometí un error, ya que esa cara de angelical me engaño crei que el estaría de nuestro lado, lo acepte como mi discípulo para que aprendiera la diferencia entre el bien y el mal pero solo era otro noah sediento de sangre- Dijo ocultando su mirada ya que le era difícil hablar asi del joven- Además en guerra no podemos confiar en sentimientos tontos que nos den confianza ciega ya que podría llevarnos a nuestra muerte- Dijo recalcando lo que había pasado en la pelea haciendo que el japonés se pusiera rojo al ver que los habían visto, el general al ver la cara del chico no se pudo resistir a soltar una gran risotada-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo tu besaste al moyashi- dijo Lavi en u tono indescifrable, para luego levantarse de su lugar y plantarle un puñetazo directo en la cara al samurái.

-Que crees que estas haciendo idiota- Kanda había recibido el golpe por completo y lo había hecho enojar como osaba tocarlo eso lo había enfurecido-

-Dándote tu merecido abusador-

-Abusador, yo no soy un abusador-

-Entonces por que besaste al moyashi, acaso tenia miedo que se enojara y te matara, puesto que con solo ver como dejo al viejo te dio miedo- Dijo señalando a Cross

-Eso no tiene nada que ver el por que lo hice- Se arrepintió de decir esas palabras, ahora estaba mas que claro lo que le pasaba-

-Es que acaso te gusta el moyashi o que- El japonés se había rendido, no tenia escapatoria ya lo había dicho y ahora no le importaba mucho si ellos lo sabían ya lo habían visto besarse con el chico-

-Y si te dijera que si que- Al fin lo había dicho cosa que dejo callado a Lavi- Acaso estas celoso de lo que hice o que- Esa palabras le habían abierto los ojos, el no estaba celoso el esta realmente celosísimo es que acaso también le gustaba el chico-

-Si me puse celoso y que, no pienso permitir que vuelvas a tocar a mi Allen-Ahora si se había pasado, no se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta y menos que se lo había gritado al samurái.

-Desde cuando es tuyo- dijo irónico el japonés que no hizo mas que hacer enojar al pelirrojo

-Desde siempre- contesto tajante

-Que te hace su dueño, que si es solo por asi decirlo es mas mío que tuyo- Ya había perdido el miedo de hablar de sus sentimientos al cabo que si ya sabían no servía de nada disimular

Otra vez silencio y un desabrimiento mas para los ahí presentes tanto Kanda como Lavi les gustaba el moyashi.

-Chicos, la verdad yo nunca crei que les gustaran los bueno los del genero masculino, no lo aparentan- dijo tímidamente la chica- Es que bueno Lavi cada vez que vez una chica guapa te emocionas y nunca crei que eso fuera una actuación-

-Nunca actué en eso Lenalee, que admitiera que me gustara el moyashi no significa que sea homosexual, mas bien me gustas tanto las mujeres y un poco los hombres- dijo un sonriente y apenado lavi volviendo a su asiento delante de la chica

-A ya veo pero Kanda no parece el chico que le gusten los chicos- Dijo temiendo de no meterse mucho ya que no quiera ver a un Kanda realmente cabreado-

-Que acaso no lo vez, es hasta travesti el chico, usa vestido y trae el pelo largo- dijo lavi burlándose del japonés, pero la risa le duro poco ya que mugen estaba a escasos milímetros de su garganta-

-Di algo mas y te corto la cabeza-

-Por favor, que tiene de malo una broma así no tienes por que enfadarte si no es cierto- comentario equivocado mugen se había acercado mas y había hecho una ligera cortadita en el cuello del chico que ahora empezaba a sangrar-

-Me decías- pregunto en tono triunfal el samurái-

-Esta bien no diré nada mas del tema nunca jamas-

-Me parece bien- después de asentir retiro la espada del cuello de Lavi para guardarla y tomar asiento al lado de su ahora enemigo en cuestión de Amor-

-Vaya, eso fue algo comprometedor, les recuerdo que estamos en una orden religiosa así que no dejen expuestas sus joterias ya que la inquisición los….. como decirlo para que no sufran, ya lo tengo los castrarían- Dijo un sonriente Cross, ante tal comentario los jóvenes se pusieron pálidos eso no les agradaba nada- Descuiden yo no dijo nada, no quiero que mi reputación se vea ensuciada por una misión con un par de jotos-

-No se preocupen, no dire nada yo tampoco- dijo la china haciendo que los demás se tranquilizaran- Sin embargo en el informe de la misión que ponemos, un porque de lo que se fueron los noah- se pregunto a si misma la chica, haciendo que el japonés recordara lo que hizo y como se enfureció el otro noah y como Allen lo había protegido, esas palabras se habían quedado gravadas en su mente.

-El informe déjenmelo a mi- Dijo Cross, queriendo evitar su derrota al ser anotada en el informe.

-Creo que mejor yo lo hare, tengo una memoria muy buena, además debemos incluir la fuerza del enemigo al derrotar sin esfuerzo alguno a un general, debemos prepararnos.- Dijo convencido Lavi

-Me parece bien – concordaron Kanda y Lenalee

-A por cierto Yuu que te dijo Allen antes de subir al arca- pregunto interesado el bookman

-Que acaso no lo escuchaste- Pregunto incrédulo el japonés

-No, ni siquiera yo pude escuchar que estaba mas cerca de todo- dijo la china

-Que raro lo dijo en su tono normal de voz, no hiso ni por bajar la voz- aclaro el japonés

-Mejor dejen ese tema- Pidió Cross- Si ustedes ni yo escuchamos es por que Allen nada mas quería que el gay, perdón Kanda escuchara-

-Pero como hizo eso- pregunto interesado el bookman jr.

-Ese es el poder del músico, puede controlar las ondas sonoras y por lo tanto los ruidos de su alrededor y quien quiere que escuche y quien no, ese poder es muy grande ya que aunque sea por el mínimo movimiento se emiten ondas sonoras que el puede utilizar a su antojo-

-Pero si el pudiera hacer eso, no le hubiera sido fácil terminar con nosotros-

-Si efectivamente, al controlar las Ondas podía hacer que estas nos atacaran, hasta el punto de llegar a cortarnos no a la mitad pero si recibir varias heridas-

-Eso es muy peligroso, Allen se ha hecho muy fuerte-

-Si , pero para nuestra ventaja al utilizar el poder del músico lo deja realmente agotado, por eso mismo tiene de su lado el arca para defenderse al desaparecer rápidamente-

-Eso es muy interesante saberlo- dijo Lavi- Disculpe general puedo hacerle una pregunta, ¿Por qué hablo asi de Allen, por que lo insulto de tal manera sin siquiera pensarlo, usted lo aprecia mucho verdad?- Esas palabras lo habían dejado Helado, se tenia que cuidar de los bookman, ya que pudo ver atravez de su mascara de superioridad-

-Por que el dejo de ser mi alumno cuando se fue de la Orden, por que el traiciono mi confianza y se largo a lado del pingüino aquel solo por las ansias de Poder- Finalizo en un tono de decepción

-Que acaso nunca supo las razones de por que se marcho- pregunto incrédulo el japonés-

-Razones?- cuestiono Cross

Y asi los chicos empezaron a contarle lo sucedido, como lo trataban a donde fuera, los rumores que se extendieron por la orden, la idea de labia para ayudar a su amigo y como este lo malentendió, las reglas impuestas por los altos cargos de la Orden y todo lo demás.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

.-En casa de los Noah-.

Allen y Tikky se encontraban caminando rumbo a sus habitaciones, después de todo quedaban juntas.

-Hay que rico comí, si que tenia hambre- dijo sonriente el chico

-Hey chico, puedes quitarte esa mascara de felicidad que tienes en el rostro- Ante las palabras del mayor el joven se sorprendió mucho, como sabia que estaba actuando nadie lo había notado, ni Road, ni el conde, ni Lulubel tampoco su gran amigo Sheryl quien casi siempre le daba consejos y 

le ayudaba en sus misiones con su lado blanco (Entiéndase los bailes y fiestas a los que asistían los noah) Sin embargo Tikky si se había percatado de su actuación.-No lo comprendes verdad, el por que me di cuenta-" Ahora le leía el pensamiento que genial se sentía estar totalmente al descubierto"- Pues veras, ni yo lo comprendo ya que cuando sonríes lo haces con tanta naturalidad como si estuvieras feliz, sin embargo tus ojos no me pueden mentir a mi, se ven tristes y decaídos, te afecto mucho lo que paso en la ultima misión?- pregunto mas tranquilo el fumador

-No te equivocas, lo que ves en mis ojos solo es cansancio ya que hoy tuve 2 misiones y en esta ultima tuve que usar bastante mis energías ya que utilice a la ira y a la unión además del arca y mi inocencia, eso es todo- Volvió a sonreír, su sonrisa tiempo a tras la había perfeccionado aunque el no se sintiera feliz con una sonrisa lograba convencer a cualquiera de lo contrario-

-No me entiendes verdad shonen, te conozco demasiado bien- Explico el noah

-Ya llegamos- lo interrumpió para indicarle que estaban al frente de las puertas de sus respectivos cuartos-

-Allen- Lo había llamado por su nombre, eso si que era extraño casi siempre le decía chico o simplemente le hablaba sin utilizar nombre, asi que decidió voltear a verle a la cara- No estoy contento con lo que paso hoy, no me gusta que jueguen con los miembros de mis familia- se lo había dicho de una forma tan conmovedora para luego abrasarlo- No estas solo, ya te lo dije me tienes a mi, no importa que sea puedes confiar en mi-

-En serio- pregunto incrédulo el chico

-Si-afirmo para luego acercarse poco a poco hacia el rostro del joven

El chico miro como el mayor se acercaba, sabia que pasaría enseguida, podía evitarlo, No debía evitarlo el era muy especial pero ya tenia muchos problemas con aquel tema, pero no obstante una parte de su ser lo quería, quería recibir cariño y comprensión, estaba en un dilema cuando sintió la respiración del mayor cerca de su cara, asi que opto seguir con aquel acto, que para sorpresa del mayor el chico no se quito, se quedo ahí correspondiéndole aquel beso, había sido tímido, lindo, lleno de cariño.

Se acabo casi tan rápido como empezó, el mas joven se había separado dejando a un extrañado Tikky con ganas de seguir.

-Lo siento mucho pero estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir- le sonrió para luego dirigirse hacia su puerta y entrar a su cuarto.

Ya se encontraba dentro, cerro con llave, sabia que eso no le impedirá entrar al mayor pero si respetaba su privacidad no entraría al darse cuenta del seguro en la puerta. Decidió cambiarse de ropa, se había puesto su pijama para acostarse a dormir, después distendió su cama y se cobijo entre sus sabanas, cubriéndose del frio intentando conciliar el sueño.

_Me duele el silencio que me rodea,  
la noche fría que me espera,  
la luna llena que me espía  
y el latir de mi corazón  
que me recuerda que estoy con vida._

Al fin se había permitido dejar caer su mascara, por fin su cara reflejo la confusión que había en su ser, junto a la tristeza y la soledad que le habían causado aquella confesión y las lagrimas que había contenido en aquellos momentos,

_Me duele la piel, las manos,  
el vacio de mis brazos;  
esta ojera melancolía,  
quererte con las ganas  
y perderte con el alba._

Si tan solo el no le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos ahora no estaría asi, no conocería lo que es amor, al fin lo comprendía aquello que sentía por el japonés no era otra cosa, el también le quería pero inconscientemente lo había disfrazado de compañerismo de Amistad.

_Me duele tu risa y mis recuerdos.  
El aire que respiro,  
La amargura que transpiro;  
La noche, el día, el sol y la lluvia  
La música cuanto me lastima_

Y no conforme con eso a Tikky estaba preocupado y aunque el no lo dijera, el se había dado cuenta por medio de aquel sutil contacto de los sentimientos del mayor, este también lo quería y eso solo empeoraba las cosas, le dolía el pecho había conocido el Amor de una forma demasiado cruel, al pensar el el noah se confundía mas, a quien pertenecía al Amor y a quien la Amistad, ahora tenia un problema mucho mayor.

_Me duele cerrar la puerta,  
la costumbre de tus caricias  
Este amor  
no correspondido,  
ya imposible,  
ya olvido._

Lo único que quería era volver a olvidar, quería pensar que nada había pasado, quería ser bedecido con el dulce suspiro de la muerte para asi no sentir nada, pero ese dolor en su pecho y la angustia que sentía la recordaban que aun estaba vivo.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y ese fue el final de este noveno capitulo, y díganme les gusto que haya incluido una poesía al fic, a mi me gusto mucho y se me hizo como que le quedaba a Allen, y nuevamente coloque un poco de shonen-ai además de que los sentimientos de varios de los personajes se revelaron en el capitulo, pero con quien se quedara Allen al final, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo.

Y al final no puse las palabras que Allen le dijo a Kanda, les prometo que en el próximo se las dijo.

Me duele el silencio- Rodolfo Naró


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Siento mucho el retraso, estaba subiendo los capitulo a casi a diario pero en estos días se me hizo imposible escribir, como estaba arreglando las cosas de mi graduación que el ensayo, que la foto que el acto académico, por eso no puede pero como ya Salí la secundaria y tengo unas largas vacaciones voy a procurar seguir subiendo los capítulos rápido, bueno para que le sigo lo que querían era conti y aquí la tienen.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Decima Noche: Presentación

.-En la mansión de los noah-.

El joven albino se encontraba durmiendo, no había tenido una noche muy buena, en si había sido de lo peor, no se dio ni cuenta cuando callo dormido en un profundo sueño, no tenia pinta de despertarse hasta que.

-¡ALEEEENNNNN!- El grito de la aguda voz de la niña lo había sacado demasiado rápido del sueño.

-Que pa…sa Road- Dijo el chico bostezando debido al sueño.

-Como no te levantabas decidí venir a despertarte, ya que debemos partir, en la noche tendremos que ir al baile de una princesa presumida- dijo la chica explicando sus razones-

-Que no me avisaron, era para que me hallan dicho antes y así levantarme mas temprano- dijo el chico con ganas de seguir durmiendo- Pero, eso es en la noche, por que no me dejas dormir otro ratito- pidió el chico.

-No por que debemos llegar allá para que nos la presenten primero, y convivir un poco ya después será el baile-

-No voy, todavía no me acostumbro a esos eventos-

-Debes de ir, ya que la chica es un poco menor que tu, y la quieren comprometer y Tikky es demasiado grande y yo no puedo- Explico la chica

-Y eso a mi que me interesa- dijo frotándose los ojos intentando espantar el sueño.

-Que eres el posible comprometido- Menciono con una amplia sonrisa

-Pero que, eso no lo pueden hacer yo soy menor de edad además ni la conozco- se había alterado al darse cuenta donde lo querían envolver.

-Si, pero descuida solo es una formalidad, la chica no te escogerá siempre es así al final se arrepienten de intentar una boda ya que hay muchos problemas con ello, es solo para no quedar mal en la sociedad-

-Estas segura?- pregunto dudoso el chico, que lo ultimo que quería era casarse-  
-Si, y aunque ella quisiera no te puedes negar pero siempre puede haber accidentes- termino de decir dibujando una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-Espero y no quiera- se había preocupado por alguien que no conocía pero por eso mismo no permitiría que la chica muriera- entonces me debo de arreglar-

-Ponte algo para la tarde un poco casual, van a ser enviadas nuestras ropas de gala para el baile después- se había levantado de la cama de Allen ya que se debía arreglar también- Por cierto Allen, te sientes bien recuerda que cualquier cosa puedes hablarme al respecto- su tono de voz se había vuelto un poco mas serio-

-Si ya lo se, pero por que lo comentas- pregunto ingenuamente el joven-

-No quiero verte llorar- explico la chica

-Quien esta llorando- recordó lo que había pasado anoche, es que acaso la niña lo había visto.

-Se te nota en los ojos los tienes hinchados- como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento respondió la chica.

-Ha eso es por que no dormí bien anoche- mintió sabia que había perfeccionado esa parte de el, no dejaba que se preocuparan tanto - no tengo razones para llorar, en si estoy muy alegre- con una sonrisa de las que caracterizaban al chico concluyo para que nadie le reprochara nada-

-Lo que tu digas Allen- fue lo ultimo que se escucho cuando la niña salió del cuarto.

El chico se quedo por un momento inmóvil le sorprendía a veces la actitud que tomaba la chica, pero eso era otro asunto ahora debía ir a un asunto un tanto difícil, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer el vago.

Ya habían desayunado y partido rumbo el palacio de la joven princesa, acaban de llegar, apenas era medio dia y tendría que pasar toda la tarde con la chica con la que debería portarse lo mejor posible para dejar la mejor impresión, al menos Tikky había tenido la gentileza de explicar mejor la situación, debía comportarse la respuesta de la chica seria después del baile asi que si se llevaba una buena impresión serian puntos a su favor ya que la familia estaría en mejor posición social además de que era seguro que no lo podría aceptar.

Bajo del carruaje, el viaje había sido calmado estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre en guardia pero eso lo tenia que dejar atrás, ya que siempre que salían eran custodiados por guardias, después de todo eran personas de alcurnia.

.-Con los exorcistas-.

Ya habían llegado a la orden, cosa que los alegraba un poco pero seguían decepcionados por el rotundo fracaso de la misión, y la mala experiencia que se habían quedado. Además de que tener que soportar al general Cross no era exactamente relajante.

Entrando a la Orden, fueron recibidos por un buscador que al verlos se sorprendió por la rápida llegada de los chicos, ya que no era exactamente corto el camino. Había dado aviso de su llegada y solicitaron su presencia con el supervisor Komui, el cual lo esperaba en su oficina.

Llegaron a la oficina como siempre un desorden total y para terminar el supervisor había hecho una de sus escenitas al ver a Lenalee y después de un momento de vergüenza ajena por la china y el modo en el que el supervisor había terminado, al fin este puedo hablar.

-Valla, tal vez no debí enviar a tan buenos exorcistas a una misión, de seguro se les hizo fácil- dijo en su tono cantarín-

-No es lo que piensa supervisor- interrumpió el General, ya que estaba arto de la actitud de Komui

-Y entonces que dijo Hevlaska de la inocencia si eran dos partes de gran unión al corazón- pregunto mas serio Komui interesado por la misión

-No trajimos la inocencia- Fue la fría respuesta que recibió del joven Bookman

-A que se refieren- eso era preocupante, con un equipo como ese y no habían traído la inocencia seguro era una broma del pelirrojo- No es para que hagas tus bromas Lavi- reprendió el supervisor

-No es una broma nii-san, no pudimos traer la inocencia- Respaldo la china, para sorpresa y mayor preocupación del científico-

-Entonces debe haber una buena razón, para que un grupo de tres exorcistas de alto rango y un general no hallan podido completar la misión- eso ya lo había preocupado de mas esa inocencia era de vital importancia, con ella podrían tener un poco de ventaja-

-Fuimos atacados por los Noah – concluyo Kanda

-Quienes fueron- pregunto Komui, intentando recolectar mas información ya que no se la dirían por la buena-

-Road Kamelot, Tikky mikk y…..- No había podido terminar no quería decirlo

-Y quien Lavi, había otro noah con ellos, no era Lulubel- pregunto nuevamente el científico, y al ver que ella no era su otro acompañante decidió hablar, se había hartado de sacarles la información de poco a poco- Por favor, no me gusta hacer esto chicos, bien saben que no soy su enemigo ni nada por el estilo cualquier cosa me lo pueden decir ya dependería de la situación para consultarlo con los altos mandos- Termino de decir Komui, sabia que los chicos se habían vuelto muy 

inseguros no les gustaban las decisiones de los altos mandos y menos desde la partida del joven Allen-

-Sabes que, yo también me enfade de esperar respuestas así que si yo te dijo lo que paso en la misión tu me contestas lo que quiero- Por fin el silencio se había quitado del lugar haciendo resonar la voz de Cross- Nos encontramos con un nuevo noah, el noah de la música el cual es extremadamente fuerte, no pude hacer nada contra su poder devastador lo cual es demasiado vergonzoso admitir, pero si el quería nos hubiera aniquilado da inmediato, pero salimos sin golpes mortales- Estaba soltando todo, deleitándose con los gestos que hacia el supervisor al contarle la verdad que ni el general mas fuerte pudo hacer nada contra un noah y este lo había dejado con vida- Al parecer todavía me tiene respeto ese alumno idiota, como para dejarme con vida- Así había terminado con su relato, revelando la identidad del noah sin decir siquiera su nombre-

-Ese noah era Allen Walker- pregunto incrédulo el científico, sus ojos se habían abierto a sobremanera-

-Si ese noah tan poderoso era mi alumno- dijo sonriendo el general, quería saber que hacia el supervisor ante aquella verdad-

-Entonces traiciono a la Orden- esa frase era justo lo que Cross quería que el supervisor dijera-

-Se equivoca, él no nos traiciono ustedes lo traicionaron a él- su voz había tomado un tono de seriedad máxima muy poco común en el mujeriego general- Ahora quiero respuestas, por que no me dijeron de las reglas que se le habían impuesto a mi alumno, sabia que no se le permitía tener contacto conmigo pero aislarlo por completo es cosa distinta-

-Lo siento mucho general los altos mandos del vaticano no me permitieron que le informara- Se disculpo, pero el no podía desobedecer las ordenes.

-Bueno, ahora yo le doy permiso de que le informe al vaticano y todos los altos mandos de que Allen Walker se ha unido al Conde del Milenio, que se a convertido en un noah y que ahora tiene un poder tan grande y devastador como para eliminar a la Orden entera en un santiamén- Estaba explicando Cross llenando cada vez mas su voz de rencor ya que a el tampoco le había gustado lo que le hicieron a su alumno- Quiero que les recalque que por intentar aprisionarlo y alejarlo del mundo el renuncio a la Orden, que si ahora tienen a un enemigo con tal poder es su culpa al no dejarme entablar una conversación con el y explicarle el porque de su control del Arca y asegurarle que este era su hogar y esta era su familia, que ahora el niño había sido seducido por la libertad y eso traería la destrucción a la Orden es y será su culpa -Despues de terminar se levanto de su asiento y salió de la sala dejando a un supervisor totalmente shockeado

-Lo siento hermano, pero no podíamos seguir tapando la verdad tras la ida de Allen- se disculpo su hermana para después salir del despacho, cosa que fue imitada por los otros exorcistas que estaban allí.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

.-Con los Noah-.

Ya había empezado el baile, los invitados ya habían llegado mientras algunos bailaban en la gran pista otros se encontraban en el Comedor cenando tranquilamente mientras hablaban de negocios y otros mas se encontraban apostando en el salón del casino.

Ya era la hora, iba a ser presentado ante todos como el hijo del gran Conde, había pasado todo el día en compañía de aquella hermosa jovencita, la cual estaba maravillada con sus modales, la sencillez y la simpatía que el chico emitía. Hace unos momentos ella había sido presentada por lo tanto se encontraba ya dentro del baile, por lo que había visto le había comentado a sus amigas de él ya que escuchaba a las mucamas hablar sobre su persona y su compartimiento con la joven princesa.

Una trompeta se escucho, haciendo para la música y provocando que todos los invitados voltearan su vista a las majestuosas escaleras del palacio donde se dio a saber que el gran Conde y su familia entrarían al baile, primero fue anunciado el Conde seguido por Sheryl junto a su esposa y a su hija Road, después fue presentado Tikky y Lulubel para después escuchar que el Conde pedía atención a todos para así presentar a su joven "hijo"

-Damas, caballeros presentes, aprovecho esta oportunidad para que conozcan a mi mas joven heredero- Con esas palabras, sabia que era hora de salir y enfrentarse a la sociedad.

Todos giraron sus miradas del cuarto de donde salió el chico, solo se podía observar un hombre de traje con sobrero de copa y cabello blanco que caminaba hacia las escaleras, sin embargo su rostro todavía no se podía apreciar.

-Gran Conde, tiene un gran sentido del humor, solo que creo que no es la ocasión adecuada para sus bromas, si quería presentar a su querido padre solo lo hubiera mencionado- Dijo uno de los invitados al ver el cabello blanco del joven, por lo cual había sacado por conclusión que era un anciano-

-No es una broma, en si no pensaba presentarlo a su tan corta edad ya que los hombres se presentan a los 18 y mi joven pronto cumplirá sus 16 años, pero por asuntos especiales debe hacer una temprana aparición- Aclaro el Conde, con una sonrisa que no hizo mas que avergonzar a aquel hombre- Si usted dice eso por sus cabellos, es normal ya que el chico es muy especial, le aseguro que no conocerá a una persona como el, ya que es un Albino, personas tan puras que tanto su piel como sus cabellos son del mas limpio blanco- explico ganándose la curiosidad y admiración de los presentes.

Ya había llegado a las escaleras y había comenzado ha descender hasta donde se encontraban los otros Noah, en el momento que llego se quito se sombrero para hacer una reverencia y después sonreír plenamente hacia todos los presentes y poder hablar.

-Es un placer estar aquí al igual que tener el honor de poder conocer a gente tan importante como lo son ustedes- Declaro sonrientemente el chico para luego cederle la palabra al Conde.

-Por favor sean gentiles es su primer baile, asi que toque la música y a bailar- Con esas sencillas palabras todos volvieron a la pista, el casino y en ciertos casos el comedor.

Los Noah ya habían bajado las escaleras y se habían unido al baile, Allen al bajar y sentirse incomodado por las miradas de todos puestas sobre él, se intento perder por la gente para luego llegar a un rincón y recargarse en la pared, sin embargo su blanca cabellera se destacaba en donde fuera, robando la atención.

-Hola Allen-kun- escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar- si te puedo llamar asi te molestas- pregunto dudosa la jovencita.

-Descuide señorita Romanó, no me molestas- dijo cortésmente el albino

- Por favor solo dime Ania, no me gusta que uses tanta formalidad- reprocho la chica

-Esta bien Ania y como te la estas pasando-

-Pues al principio me sentí un poco incomoda ya que cuando me presentaron todos me veían y pues no estaba ajusto hasta que me tope con una vieja amiga y después entable amistad con unas señoritas- dijo alegre la chica- Nunca espere que el hijo del gran conde fuera tan gentil como lo eres, cuando me dijeron del compromiso crei que ibas a ser un prepotente, machista, presumido y arrogante, pero valla que me equivoque, el conde tuvo razón eres único Allen- Dijo la chica tímidamente ya que estaba realmente contenta con el compromiso, cosa que hacia que Allen se pusiera nervioso no quiera que se hiciera un compromiso ya que la matarían y si eso seguía así no podría ayudarla y el tema le había empezado a incomodar pero jamás lo demostró-

-Te gustaría bailar esta pieza después de todo es un baile- pidió el joven extendiendo su mano para que la chica la tomara. La chica jamás pensó que la sacaría a bailar ya que si era cierto lo que su padre había dicho y ese era el primer baile del joven este no sabría bailar-

-Esta bien vamos- dijo por fin tomando la mano de la joven

Así los dos jóvenes se pusieron a bailar, para sorpresa de muchos el joven albino bailaba muy bien además de que era un joven muy apuesto y con una gran fortuna que tendría en el futuro, cosa que nadie dejaba pasar por alto las jovencitas querían acompañar al joven y los adultos pensaban como comprometer a sus hijas con el muchacho.

Poco a poco la pista se había ido vaciando, dejando solos al par de jóvenes, los celos no se hicieron esperar ya que las chicas estaban furiosas de la cercanía que tenia la princesa con el joven, además de que les restaba importancia a los ojos de los demás, otros celos se hicieron presentes en el noah de la voluntad, que no soportaba ver al chico con otra persona, ahora su lado oscuro quería salir a relucir y matar a todas aquellas jovencitas que acosaban al niño con la mirada y mas a la chica con quien estaba bailando.

Había terminado la pieza así que decidió que ya era mucho, no soportaba las miradas de todos sobre él, asi que se inclino hasta quedar cerca del oído de la chica y en un susurro le dijo

-Que tal si descansamos un rato- espero y al ver que la chica asentía se separo y la tomo de la mano para conducirla fuera de la pist. Ya que estuvieron fuera del centro la dejo en una pequeña mesa- Te gustaría algo de beber, fue un poco largo el baile, déjame ofrecerte un ponche- pidió para asi separarse de la chica y a ver si lo dejaban de ver tanto.

Al llegar con los vasos de ponche le dio uno a la joven y se sentó al lado de esta.

-Toma disculpa el retraso pero me entretuve platicando- dijo tranquilo el joven ya que en cuanto se separo de la chica otra se apareció y le hizo platica y después de que se fue la otra chica llego otra y asi hasta que por fin había tomado el ponche y regresado a donde la princesa- Paso algo, estas muy callada- pregunto el joven con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz, ya que toda la tarde se la había pasado con la joven y ella era muy practicadora y ahora estaba callada-

-No te preocupes es solo que estuve pensando en nuestro compromiso-

-Sigue te escucho-

-Y pues, no me quiero casar contigo- Eso había desubicado un poco a Allen si hace unos instantes casi tenia su proyecto de vida con él y ahora no quería casarse, eso si que era complicado-

-Disculpa, si hice alguna cosa que te ofendiera o algo, nunca fue mi intención hacerte mal, si fue por el retraso, lo se fue mi culpa pude haber sido mas rápido así que discúlpame- Por fin revelaba quien era el una persona que nunca quiere quedar mal con los demás que siempre intenta que todo salga bien y que los demás sonrían-

-Por que lo haces tan difícil- la chica empezó a sollozar, ella de verdad quería casarse con un hombre como Allen, era el príncipe que siempre había soñado y mas, ella no quería nada por que sabia que habría guerra ya que otras chicas también lo querían, ella quería dejarlo libre, había creído que si se lo decía directamente el se enojaría con ella y asi no dolería, pero porque el chico se disculpaba y pedía perdón, por que era tan amable como para hacer que se aferrara mas a él- Sabes qué, te odio Allen- Las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica, cosa que el ingles noto rápidamente, la chica iba a echar a correr cuando una mano la detuvo y la jalo para asi poder sentir los brazos del joven rondeandola en un abrazo-

-No se que paso pero lo siento mucho, por favor no llores, si tu no quieres casarte esta bien no te voy a obligar tienes derecho a amar a quien quieras, solo lo hubieras dicho, soy humano te puedo comprender- Eso la había dejado en shock como podía ser tan perfecto ese hombre, como para seguir disculpándose después de que le había dicho que lo odiaba, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises y lo que vio la dejo helada, la mirada que antes había estado llena de vida ahora estaba oscura- Lo siento mucho- Fue lo ultimo que escucho cuando el chico la soltó y se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar dejando a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos-

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño, ¿porque había recordado todo en ese momento? estaba todo bien pero tenia que hablar y decir que tenia derecho a amar con eso había recordado a Kanda y Tikky cosa que lo ponía muy confundido y sobre todo triste, hasta el momento su actuación había sido perfecta en si todo estaba en orden todavía ya que había logrado librarse del compromiso pero no le había gustado que la chica llorara, de verdad por que tenían que ser tan raras las mujeres le dice que no quería nada con el y luego se suelta a llorar era muy difícil comprenderla, lo había intentado pero al ver la cara de la chica lo único que comprendió fue que seria imposible lograr entenderla.

Se lavo la cara, intentando quitarse las imágenes que ahora pasaban por su mente de Tikky a Kanda. Volteo a verse en el gran espejo del baño, se le había caído el maquillaje que cubría su cicatriz ahora se podía ver claramente aquella línea roja que lo caracterizaba.

De pronto su ojo se activo, y de inmediato pudo sentir la presencia de varios akumas alrededor, su ojo había evolucionado un poco cuando se hizo noah, ahora podía ver las almas de los akumas a distancia, cosa que no le agradaba nada, lo odiaba ver a esas almas llorar, desea salir y acabar con ellos sea como sea pero debía ser paciente para después salvarlas a todas, detecto que iban llegando cerca de 5 akumas, mas solo que estos eran nivel 4,no pudo aguantar esas almas estaban realmente mal las veía y no podía soportar el asco que sentía al verlas en esos estados era algo realmente horrible, no aguanto mas y se metió a un cubículo del baño y comenzó a vomitar, en cuanto mas se acercaban mas claro podía ver las almas de aquellos pobres seres y todavía podía ver las almas de los que rodeaban la mansión.

-Debe ser por protección, ya que aquí esta el conde y ahí varios noah, por eso debe haber tantos akumas- se intentaba consolar el joven, era por su seguridad.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora encerrado en el baño, no podía salir ya que su ojo estaba como loco, además su cicatriz se había revelado y el ver a esas almas le daba una pena terrible, y a cada momento vomitaba, después de tanto solo devolvía agua ya que no había mas cosas que sacar, volvió a vomitar solo que esta vez fue sangre, le dolía la garganta, el ojo, el alma por no poder ayudar a aquellas otras y sobre todo le dolía el pecho ya que recordaba a Kanda y Tikky.

Salió del cubículo para limpiarse la cara tenia la boca llena de sangre, se lavo y al ver al espejo vio aquella sombra tenia tiempo que había desparecido, justamente cuando el se había convertido en noah la sombra no lo seguía mas, después escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza

-Sal de ahí, ven a la sala del músico necesitamos hablar-

Fue lo único que escucho cuando la sombra se volvió a desaparecer.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y asi se acaba, todavía me siento culpable por no actualizar, asi que empezare a escribir el otro y en cuanto lo tenga lo subo, que les parece la idea, bueno eso es todo, y disculpen si el cap fue algo 

monótono, debía de poner a Allen en la vida del Conde bien hipócrita verdad ese conde, en fin les prometo que el otro estará mas emocionante.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Hola a todos y gracias por leer el fic, espero y les este gustando ya que estoy poniéndole muchas ganas, bueno este capitulo deseaba acabarlo ayer y subirlo casi junto al 10 pero no pude, normalmente la inspiración me llega antes de dormirme y lo subo en la noche-madrugada, bueno aquí se los dejo, espero y les guste.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Onceava Noche: Corazón

-Sal de ahí, ven a la sala del músico necesitamos hablar-

Fue lo único que escucho cuando la sombra se volvió a desaparecer.

Hace mucho que no veía a la sombra, en si no la había vuelto a ver desde que se unió a la familia de noah, y no había vuelto a escuchar su voz cuando tocaba la partitura en el Arca, después de todo se había memorizado las teclas y los tiempos de cada sonido, eso lo había inquietado, que era tan importante como para hablarle fuera del Arca, pensó que lo mejor era hacerle caso pero si habría una puerta al arca a medio baño y luego alguien podía entrar y verlo seria problemático, así que opto por entrar de nuevo a un apartado cerrando la puerta de este, para asi poder abrir un portal para entrar al Arca.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :

.-Momentos atrás en la fiesta-.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo cuando dejo de ver al chico, le inquietaba que no estuviera, ya que había visto a la prometida del joven llorando en un rincón algo alejado, y pues no ver al chico le estaba preocupando, el resaltaba donde fuera ya que su cabello lo delataba. Se canso de buscarlo por el comedor, asi que había entrado al casino conociendo que el joven era un gran apostador, pero al entrar no lo encontró eso ya le molestaba.

-Lord Tikky, como esta usted, parece algo inquieto- Solo le hacia falta encontrarse con su hermano Sheryl para arruinarse la noche por completo-

-Que se te ofrece, estoy algo ocupado- Se apresuro a decir no estaba de humor para los comentarios de su hermano-

-Bueno solo quería preguntarte si habías visto a Allen-kun, ya que quería presentarle a unas jovencitas de sociedad para intentar hacer tratos con sus familias, creí que estaría contigo- Habia cambiado su tono al ver la preocupación en la cara del moreno- Paso algo Tikky, no te vez bien, te pusiste muy pálido-

-No nada, debo de buscarlo no lo he visto en horas y me preocupa, solo me falta el jardín- Cometo para asi poder seguir con su búsqueda que cada vez lo inquietaba mas-

-Pues en el jardín no se encuentra vengo de ahí y no estaba el joven- dijo cautelosamente, no le gustaba la actitud de su hermano- Ya revisaste en el comedor, bien sabes el apetito que tiene el muchacho-

-Si, ya revise el comedor, el casino y el salón de Baile y no se encuentra en ningún lado- dijo un poco desesperado-

-Ya revisaste en la su habitación, puede que le haya gustado su prometida y bueno ya sabes como son los chicos- dijo preocupado pero añadiendo un tono un poco pícaro en sus ultimas palabras-

-No lo creo, el no es así- aseguro el mas joven

-Por que estas tan seguro de conocerlo tan bien- inquirió el mayor con interés

-Por que su ex-prometida esta llorando en un rincón del salón de baile- Termino por dar su explicación.

-Bueno ya buscaste en el tocador de caballeros, puede que se haya sentido mal, ya que desde ayer tenia mala pinta el chico- Al ver la cara del mayor se dio cuenta de que esté había pasado por alto el baño y la actitud de Allen desde el dia anterior, no quiso interrumpirlo ya que había emprendido camino rumbo al baño comprendía que le molestara que no hiciera su trabajo pero por que se preocupaba a tal extremo por el chico era casi incomprensible.

Entro al baño casi corriendo y se detuvo para mirar hacia sus lados para ver si el ingles se encontraba cerca y para su suerte vio que este se había metido rápidamente a un cubículo, eso le había aliviado ya que sabia que se encontraba bien, sin embargo su tranquilidad duro poco al ver una luz en el espacio que ocupaba el chico, reconoció de inmediato que era una entrada al arca, casi tan pronto como la vio aparecer contemplo como se esfumo, el chico se había ido en el arca eso le daba mala espina, le preocupaba lo que el chico podía hacer y mas con lo pasado anteriormente con los exorcistas.

.-En la Orden-.

Cierto japonés ya había llegado a su habitación, estaba realmente cansado el viaje había sido muy duro después de todo para llegar mas rápido habían tomado muchísimos trenes para acortar caminos y tener que estar soportando a aquel general con un mal genio después de contarle la verdad sobre su alumno, no fue fácil hacer que se calmara y no intentara matar al señor Lavierre.

Todavía pensaba en lo que le había dicho Allen antes de que subiera al Arca, le impresionaba como aquel chico era capas de cambiar su estado de animo con tal de ayudar a los demás. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido una frase un tanto larga para el corto tiempo en que lo dijo, tal vez aquel general tenia razón que este había utilizado su poder para comunicarse con el, eso ya era seguro puesto que se lo habia dicho en su idioma natal en japonés.

"_Gracias por todo, por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Lo siento mucho pero seguiré siendo tu enemigo aunque ninguno de los dos lo desee así"_

Como podía contradecirse tanto gracias y lo siento, enemigo y no quiero serlo, eso era un poco difícil de entender pero si tenia que arriesgar su vida para volverlo a ver y así poder contemplar su sonrisa lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo ya que no soportaba estar sin la presencia del joven.

No obstante algo lo mantenía de buen humor, por fin había podido desahogar todo lo que sentía por el chico y explicarle un poco el por que de lo que escucho, y lo mejor fue que pudo probar aquellos labios que siempre que los veía se moría por una caricia de ellos, había imaginado el dulce y placentero sabor que podían emitir pero ahora estaba seguro que no se podía comparar con nada aquella caricia le había dejado claro que el chico podía también sentir algo por el pero logro notar confusión y sorpresa ante ese acto que se atrevió a realizar.

.-En el Arca-.

Había llegado a la sala del músico, en cuanto entro pudo ver la sombra en la ventana de aquella habitación, decidió sentarse en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, primero lo acomodo para quedar de frente a la ventana y asi poder apreciar a aquella sombra por completo.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos desde que contemplaba la sombra y esta no decía nada, cosa que desespero mucho al joven, como le había casi exigido que fuera a la sala y ahora que se encontraba ahí esta no decía nada.

-Y de que es lo que quieras hablar conmigo- dijo en impaciente el chico no le gustaba nada la situación-

-Como te encuentras Allen- pregunto con su ya conocida voz carente de emociones o sentimientos.

Y ahora le salía con como era su salud, tanto arguende para preguntarle por como se encontraba, no lo podía creer, por un momento se imagino que hablarían de algo serio, pero decidió seguirle el juego nada perdía con ello.

-Bien gracias por preocuparte- dijo sonriente el chico

-No tienes que fingir una sonrisa en mi presencia, no es necesario intentar quedar bien- replico la sombra al ver la expresión del chico- Estoy mas calmado ahora que se que te encuentras bien ya que hace unos minutos estabas vomitando sangre-

Es que acaso lo estaba espiando, no ahora que lo pensaba ese ser estaba dentro de el asi que lo mas seguro era que pudiera saber lo que hacia.

-Si solo fue un acto al ver a aquellas almas de los akumas de nivel 4- decido explicarle el por que de la situación por si quedaba lugar a dudas-

-Al parecer te quieren asesinar sin ensuciarse las manos-

-Que quieres decir explícate- el comentario de su acompañante de siniestra figura la había descolocado por completo tomándolo por sorpresa-

-Me refiero al Conde Milenario, quiere asesinarte sin que te des cuenta que el lo hizo-

-Por favor, no creo que lo hubiera hecho para molestarme estoy de su lado- No quería creer lo que la sombra le decía ahora ellos eran su familia no podía ponerse a dudar de ellos

-Al menos eso crees tú, pero la verdad es otra, el objetivo de ese hombre es exterminar a la raza humana y llenar al planeta de akumas, y te recuerdo que eres un humano y el camino que escogiste fue el de salvar las almas de los akumas-

-Pero tenemos un trato-

-Por favor Allen, crees que lo va a respetar si el lo que mas odia es la inocencia y tu eres compatible con un trozo de está la cual se encuentra en tu cuerpo ademas tienes un lazo muy fuerte con el corazón al haber tenido contacto con el portador-

-El corazón ya tiene portador-

-Si siempre a tenido-

-Eso no lo sabia- su tono de voz había disminuido y se había vuelto neutro ahora le quitaban toda esperanza de poder confiar en el conde y en el camino que había tomado- Podrias hablarme sobre el Corazón- pidió el chico quería saber mas sobre el centro de la inocencia.

-El corazón es multi-compatible-

-Que quiere decir eso-

-El corazón es una pieza de inocencia extremadamente fuerte, equivale el 50 del poder de toda la inocencia junta, esta inocencia es de tipo parasito pero no acorta la vida de su poseedor sino la alarga, el corazón debe tener siempre un portador ya que no puede vivir sin uno, cada vez que muere su portador se transporta a un nuevo cuerpo normalmente al de un recién nacido y se instala en el para continuar viviendo, esta inocencia tiene voluntad propia y es muy sabia, ayuda a su portador a entender los peligros que ahí y la guerra contra el conde del milenio, normalmente toda la inocencia que ha tenido contacto con el corazón empieza a tener voluntad propia y evoluciona rápidamente- Concluyo el resumido informe que era consiente sobre los datos del Corazón-

-Sabes quien la posee- pregunto calmado el chico, intentando asimilar la información que le acababan de declarar

-No, sin embargo tuve contacto indirecto con esa inocencia gracias a ti-

-Pero por que yo-

-Asi fu escrito tu destino Allen- explico

-Mi destino, entonces todo lo que hago es por que yo estaba destinado a hacerlo- dijo el chico con un tono de voz triste, después de todo lo que se había esforzado por encontrar su camino resulta que no fue cosa que el quisiera sino cosa que estaba predestinada- Tu conoces cual es mi destino?-

-Si- esa simple palabra lo había terminado de destrozar, si lo sabia por que nunca le dijo nada-

-Y cual es- Ya no tenia voz se le habían derrumbado todos sus sueños y esperanzas después de todo ya estaba escrito-

-Tu destino es el de encontrar al poseedor del corazón y ayudarlo a que acabe con esta guerra dando muerte a Conde del Milenio- Su voz nunca había representado algún cambio siempre era la misma monotonía en sus palabras.

-Por eso me llamaste aquí, para que desconfiara del conde y buscara asesinarlo, encontrando al portador del corazón, tal cual es mi destino- se había enojado y su voz se levanto furiosa no soportaba eso ni un instante mas-

-No ese no fue el motivo principal quería advertirte que el Conde no es tu amigo ni tu aliado-

-Y la Orden si- dijo irónico el chico

-Jamás mencione la orden, el portador no se encuentra en la orden Allen-

-Entonces por que pusiste a Cross a cuidarme para que entrara a la orden si no estas aliado con ella-

-Allen quiero que te tranquilices y me escuches, te voy decir toda la verdad y el porque de las cosas, pero quiero que escuches con atención y no me interrumpas en nada- por fin había escuchado un cambio en la voz de aquella sombra había sido muy ligero pero con tanta monotonía era fácil darse cuenta de ello-

-Esta bien te escucho- dijo resignado el joven conteniendo todo lo que tenia que decirle a su acompañante.

-Creo que sabes quien soy, yo soy el catorceavo noah, el músico- paro un poco ya que no le era fácil hablar de ese tema- otras personas como el general Cross Marian me conocieron como Mana Walker- al fin lo había dicho, después de todo quien mas podía haberle enseñado la canción y la partitura- Hace mucho tiempo yo intente persuadir al conde para que no intentara destruir a la raza humana, fui completamente ignorado conforme iba pasando el tiempo y guerras se empezaban a extender decidí que estaba arto de esa situación y traicione al conde, intente asesinarlo pero no pude contra él, me hirió gravemente, creyó que estaba muerto pero logre colarme entre el mundo humano, deseaba acabar con los planes del conde asi que me decidi por buscar al corazón y ayudarle ya que todavía tenia bajo mi control el arca la cual había dejado en Edo, dure muchísimo tiempo viajando sin rumbo investigando y averiguando cosas del Corazón, pero me tope con mi destino, el cual era darle mi lugar y mi habilidad como músico al elegido por el corazón, y si ese era mi destino lo iba a respetar, también en mi investigación y viaje descubrí el destino del siguiente poseedor de mi habilidad, su destino era controlar el arca y ayudar al corazón a destruir al conde del milenio, pasado el tiempo llegue a Inglaterra y ahí fue donde te encontré, a esas altura yo ya había conocido al Cross Marian y le había confiado gran parte de mis conocimientos. Mientras deambulaba por las calles de Inglaterra algo me llamo la atención, los llantos y sollozos de un pequeño niño, guiado por el destino te encontré y decidí adoptarte a sabiendas de quien eras ya que había recibido una señal del corazón por medio de un sueño que tu eras el elegido, te empecé a criar y te enseñe el código con el que se manejaba el arca, siempre a la hora de dormir te cantaba el poema con el que podías tomar control del arca. Con forme paso el tiempo me fui encariñando contigo ya casi dejaba de lado el por que te había encontrado, era feliz, siempre fuiste un niño muy alegre y humilde, a cada minuto que pasaba me sentía mas orgulloso de ti, después caí enfermo cosa que recordaras para luego morir como humano.

Allen se había limitado a escuchar la explicación de lo que su padre le decía, no sabia muy bien si confiar en él o no, pero aquel hombre había aceptado su destino y ahora le tocaba a él aceptarlo.

-Entonces todo fue cosa del destino- dijo tristemente, le dolía saber la verdad, que su padre lo adopto solo por que el ayudaría en la lucha contra el conde.

Y como si la sombra haya leído sus pensamientos volvió a hablar.

-Allen, eso tenia que ser parte del destino que tu tuvieras contacto con el corazón y después con la ayuda del arca lo buscaras y auxiliaras en la batalla desde cierto punto alejado del peligro- Hizo una pausa para luego proseguir - Mas tu has luchado contra tu destino infinidad de veces haciendo también cambiar el de muchos otros, en tu destino nunca fue escrito que serias compatible con la inocencia, tu tenias que ser solamente un humano, tampoco en tu destino se había dicho que fueras un exorcista y entraras a la orden oscura, tampoco que tu nivel de sincronización seria mas alto del 100, tampoco que harías un pacto con la inocencia y escogerías el camino de salvar tanto a los humanos como a los akumas, tampoco estaba en el destino que me convirtieras en un akuma, cambiaste hasta mi destino al convertirme en un akuma y también el tuyo cuando yo te maldije para que aprendieras lo que esas armas sufren. ¡LO ENTIENDES TODO ESO A SIDO DECISIÓN TUYA, EL DESTINO NO A TENIDO NADA QUE VER EN TUS DESICIONES Y TU CAMINO A TOMAR, LO QUE HAS RECORRIDO POR EL CMAINO QUE HAS ESCOGIDO ES COSA TUYA!- Había alzado demasiado la voz, lo estaba regañando porque al ver su expresión noto como su mundo se había derrumbado ante la verdad- y créeme el destino nunca pensó que yo pudiera sentir amor, no me importo nada en los últimos momentos de mi vida lo único bueno para mi fuiste tu, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Allen, has sido muy valiente enfrentándote al destino, lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, por eso te pido que estés preparado por si el conde te llega a traicionar, desconozco si los integrantes de la familia sepan de esto ya que se ven muy atraídos por ti al igual que los exorcistas, al principio creí que era cosa del vinculo con el corazón y después pude entender que ellos se sienten atraídos por tu persona.

-Entonces soy libre de decidir lo que yo quiera- le había devuelto la esperanza y con ello las ganas de vivir y seguir su camino como a él le gustaba, liberando las almas de los akumas con quien se topaba.

-Si Allen, eres libre pero si quieres ganar esta guerra y respetar al pacto que le hiciste a tu inocencia debes buscar al corazón, ya que la portadora te revelara partes de tu pasado-

-Hay mas cosas ocultas de mi pasado, por que no me las dices tu- pregunto calmadamente el chico-

-Por que yo lo desconozco, lo que te va a contar es un pasado antes de que yo te encontrara y te adoptara, ella te revelara algo realmente importante que te dara un poder para seguir adelante caminando-

-¿Ella? El portador es una chica, que yo conocía antes de ser adoptado por ti, pero no la recuerdo, no se quien será, como la voy a encontrar-

-Lo único que debes hacer es recordar quien era esa persona y después la respuestas vendrán a ti junto con ella-

-Pero son recuerdos de hace demasiado tiempo no creo poder recordar nada- dijo desilusionado el chico ya que lo que le pedía era un imposible-

-Nada de lo que se vive se olvida aunque tu en estos momentos no seas capas de recordarlo-

-Entonces que hago- dijo tristemente, cansado se levanto del sillón y volteo la mirada al piano y empezó a dirigirse hacia el- Mana, me podrías enseñar a tocar bien el piano, lo único que se es aquella canción pero de ahí en adelante no se nada mas de él- pidió el chico intentando tocar unas notas-

-Si, no hay problema, relájate un poco para enseñarte a tocar- diciendo esto las manos del joven se empezaron a mover y el dentro de su cabeza pudo escuchar la explicación que le daba de cada nota y como la música iniciaba a llenar el ambiente-

Ya llevaban tiempo tocando el piano, parecía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, fue entonces que un pensamiento fugaz paso por la mente del albino.

-Creo que a ella le gustaría escuchar una canción en piano, le han de gustar las melodías nostálgicas, siempre le gustaba ver hacia atrás para luego dar pasos mas firmes hacia delante- dijo casi por inercia el albino-

-A quien te refieres Allen- pregunto aquella sombra confundida por las frases que había dicho el joven-

-A mi hermana- dijo en tono triste para después soltar unas amargas lagrimas- como pude olvidarme de mi hermana Mana, ella siempre estaba a mi lado- Estaba llorando, ahora muchas imágenes estaban inundando la cabeza del joven, aquella bella sonrisa, esos ojos llenos de alegría y una voz llena de tanta paz que era capas de hacerte olvidar todos los problemas-

-Allen, sabes lo que eso significa verdad- lo había sacado de sus pensamientos con el mayor tacto posible-

-Si, lo mas probable es que ella posea el Corazón-

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y que tal les gusto la idea, a mi me pareció bien pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, creo que los deje en suspenso o al menos es lo que quiera XD, por fin puse las palabras que le dijo Allen a Kanda, me desilusione un poco no sabia que le había dicho y fue lo único que se me ocurrió ya que no estaban claros los sentimientos de mi pequeño moyashi.

Bueno eso es todo, se aceptan de todo tipo de reviews, si son buenos inspiran y hacen que sea divertido escribir y si son malos me sirven para mejorar y después entregarles una mayor calidad en la redacción.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Hola a todos, bueno les dejo este capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado, es el mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento, solo me queda darles las gracias por sus reviews ya que ayudan a que esta historia continue.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Doceava Noche: Hermanos

Se encontraba de vuelta en los baños de aquella gran mansión, en la que se estaba llevando acabo la fiesta de una princesa.  
Queria seguir platicando con Mana, pero si desaparecia por mucho tiempo sospecharían de el o se preocuparían cosa que en esos momentos dudaba. Seguia dentro de aquel apartado asi que decidió salir para volver a la fiesta y comer algo ya que tenia el estomago vacio.

Al salir, no vio a nadie en el baño, asi que se dispuso a lavarse las manos ya que iria al comedor y no podría camer con las manos sucias, ya había terminado y se dio media vuelta para salir cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Donde estabas Shonen- se trataba de Tikky, al parecer lo había descubierto-

-En el arca- se atrevió a mentirle pero no le diría la completa verdad-

-Pero si en esta misión no ocupamos teletransportarnos a lugares alejados- Su voz sonaba molesta-

-Quería salir de aquí, no me gustan estos ambientes- contesto simplemente el chico sin importarle el tono de voz que uso el mayor-

-No le veo nada de malo- Si que estaba molesto cada vez subia mas la voz-

-Por favor no me dijas que no te diste cuenta que estamos rodeados de akumas-

-Y eso que tiene que ver-

-Mucho, como tu no vez las almas de esos seres no te inmutas por su presencia, alguna vez te has preguntado como es el Alma de un nivel 4- pregunto, le había molestado el tono que estaba usando, después de todo no eran iguales-

-Nunca me importo saber como eran esas almas, después de todo son las almas de unos inútiles humanos- declaro el enojo cada vez era mas fuerte-

-Pues te recuedo que yo soy uno de esos inútiles humanos, asi que si tanto te molesta nuestra presencia te puedes retirar, o se me olvidaba allá afuera también esta lleno de inútiles humanos, pobre de ti tener que soportar vernos a la cara- de verdad se había enfurecido, estaba ofendiéndolo y eso no lo permitiría ya que su camino era ayudar a las almas de los akumas. Su tono de voz se mezclo entre lo ironico de sus palabras y la furia que tenia.

Nunca lo había visto asi, lo había visto molesto cuando ataco a sus amigos pero jamás furioso, no había esuchado un tono de voz tan violento como el que había usado para reclamarle, hacía mucho tiempo que el no sentía miedo pero ahora ver al chico asi, le asustaba cada vez mas ya que estaba conciente del poder que había desarrollado en el poco tiempo que llevaba y si en un momento el estaba peleando parejo con el ahora que era mas fuerte no tenia posibilidades. Sintio como su corazón se estremeció cuando choco con los ojos del albino, en ellos no pudo distinguir nada ni siquiera el enojo con el que hablaba el joven, esos eran unos ojos carentes de emociones.

Eso era algo inusual en el, nadie había logrado que se saliera de sus casillas y por una tontería aquel noah lo había logrado, se estaba comportando agresivo, eso lo sabia sin embargo ahora tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar cuando el se puso en su camino y de la nada empezó a gritarle cosa que en su estado lo único que hizo fue caer ante la furia contenida que en esos momentos se apoderaron de él.

Hubo un silencio al parecer las palabras del albino si habían impactado contra el noah ya que este no respondió ni se movio de su lugar, solo lo vei atento cosa que el chico se dio cuenta ya que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, era un desafio hacia mucho que no dejaba la mascara de felicidad que tenia plantada en el rostro y que la expresión de sus ojos calma y serena habían pasado a otro plano ya que ahora se revelaba su verdadera cara y expresión que le habían dejado el destino. Su cara tenia un semblante serio mas no tranquilo y sus ojos no podían expresar nada, ni confianza, entendimiento ni siquiera odio o dolor, estaban vacios como lo estaba ahora su alma.

Se abrió la puerta pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta ya que ninguno se movio de su posición, seguían manteniendo las miradas unidas, hablando solo con ellas.

-Que esta pasando aquí- una voz familiar hizo presencia sacando de su trance a los chicos-

-Nada Sheryl-nisan- comento un sonriente Allen volteando a ver a su "querido hermano". Tan rápido como sintió la presencia del mayor se había colocado otra vez su mascara de fingida clama y tranquilidad-

-Pues cuando yo entre no parecía un nada- reprocho queira saber que había pasado-

-Como esuchaste, no ha pasado nada aquí- la voz de Tikky había echo presencia, pero no pudo fingir la voz ya que todavía recordaba aquella mirada del chico y le había sorprendido el cambio e actitud de este.

-Te encuentras bien Tikky, no pareces tu mismo- Le estaba preocupando lo que había pasado ya que la voz su hermano no había sonado para nada convincente-

-No fue nada, solo una pequeña discusión que tuvimos- Dijo allen, ya que ahora Tikky no había podido hacer un mejor trabajo-

-Pequeña discusión, se puede saber porque-

-Es que me empezó a interrogar en cuanto me vio, ya sabes por que me fui de la fiesta, y le comente que me había subido al arca ya que no soportaba ver el Alma de tantos akumas alrededor de la mansión ya que había varios de nivel 4 y sus almas de verdad están en pésimo estado por lo cual hace que me sienta mal- explico calmadamente el niño- Por eso mismo entre aquí para que nadie viera mi ojo activado y como me lave la cara ahora se puede ver mi cicatriz- su aspecto no cambiaba seguía sonriendo como si nada grave hubiera pasado-

-O ya veo, discúlpame ignoro como se ven las almas de los akumas asi que no se como te sientes- se disculpo el mayor de todos-

-Descuida es solo cuestión de que se mantengan alejados, al parecer se alejaron asi que queda el problema de mi cicatriz- Termino señalando su ojo izquierdo.

-Descuida, tengo un poco de maquillaje por si acaso, asi que acercate para borrar eso- dijo haciendo una seña con la mano. El joven simplemente asintió y se acerco, no le gustaba maquillarse ya que eso era para mujeres pero nadie debía ver su cicatriz.

-Listo ya esta no se nota nada- dijo terminando su "obra maestra"-

-Gracias, fue de mucha ayuda ahora podre ir a comer un poco- dijo con una sonrisa mas amplia-

-Pero si comimos antes de que empezara la fiesta y no comiste poquito como para que ahora tengas hambre- pregunto extrañado ya que el chico comia mucho pero no a cada momento-

-Bueno eso es por………- no termino la oración su ojo se activo nuevamente haciendo que el chico viera de nuevo los akumas que rodeaban la mansión, nuevamente los akumas de nivel 4, que acaso nunca se podira costumbrar.

Al momento que su ojo se activo el chico dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño del que momentos antes había salido, solo pudo emparejar la puerta ya que no le daba tiempo para cerrarla.  
Los dos mas grandes se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde había entrado el chico, no era muy placentero esuchar como el joven sacaba todo y después tocia abruptamente, cosa que les dejo una preocupación mayor. Pasado un buen rato el joven salió del baño, para sorpresa de este aun se encontraban ahí sus "hermanos" viendo cada cosa que hacia, Decidió ignorarlos y conducirse al lavamanos en el cual se enjuago la boca y se lavo las manos.

-Crei que ya habrían salido- dijo secándose-

-Como crees que nos iríamos, queríamos saber como te encontrabas- Argumento el mayor ante la pregunta del niño.

-Pues estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de hambre-

-Como vas a estar bien estabas escupiendo sangre- grito en un arranque de enojo Tikky-

-Al menos estoy mejor que como están esas almas- se defendió al chico fríamente ya que aun seguía enojado con el otro.

-De eso no te puedo alegar nada, mejor salgamos de aquí, acabo de ordenarles a los akumas que se retiren de inmediato-

-Gracias Sheryl-nisan- dijo tranquilamente el mas joven del grupo, mientras salía de aquellos baño al lado del mayor ignorando la presencia del otro noah.

Y después la fiesta paso con calma, todos sonriendo y platicando de cosas sin verdadera importancia solo para conocer mejor a los demás invitados, quienes se maravillaron por la suerte del mas joven en el casino, ya que cada juego en el que entraba cada juego que ganaba.

Por fin había acabado la fiesta y cada uno de los invitados se iba retirando conforme pasaban las horas. Ya casi había amanecido cuando todos se habían ido quedando la mansión solo con sus respectivos dueños y los invitados de honor que eran el conde y su familia quienes descansarían ahí.

Se iban dirigiendo a sus habitaciones en silencio el cual fue roto por cierto chico de cabellos blancos.

-Sheryl-nisan no sabes donde esta el conde- pregunto con una pequeña pisca de seriedad en su voz-

-El conde?, para que lo ocupas cualquier cosa se la puedo decir yo- respondió tranquilamente

-No es mi intención molestarte ni menospreciarte pero es algo personal- Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta mas que una mirada un poco desconfiada

-Por que me vez asi, descuida no le voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar con él sobre algo respecto a las misiones- dijo con tono alegre intentando calmar al mayor-

-No es eso discúlpame-había revelado su pensamiento solo con verle a la cara, pero el no podía ver malas intenciones en el niño, se sintió culpable por desconfiar de su ahora hermano- El ha de estar en su habitación, si gustas te puedo llevar- había hablado de mas ahora de seguro el niño creería que no le tenia nada de confianza-

-En serio me llevarías, muchas gracias nisan- dijo en tono alegre Allen para sorpresa de el otro.

.-Fuera de la Habitacion del Conde-.

-Aquí es Allen, ahora con tu permiso me retiro a mi habitación- Dijo en tono cortes el mayor intentando ganarse la confianza que antes había perdido.

-Sheryl podrías esperarme, como nuestros cuartos quedan cerca el uno del otro……es que no se donde esta mi habitación- menciono un poco apenado el niño ya que su sentido de la orientación era muy escaso para no decir nulo-

-Esta bien te espero- contesto un poco confundido por la actitud del menor-

-Descuida no voy a tardarme- Cuando vio que el mayor asintió toco la puerta para luego entrar a la habitación de su mayor enemigo-

-Buenas Noches conde- dijo al entrar a la habitación

-Buenas noches Allen Walker- saludo también al escuchar aquella voz

-Quisiera hablar con usted- pidió cortésmente el muchacho-

-Hablar, adelante dime lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no me ataques- se burlo al recordar todos los problemas que en un pasado le causo el chico-

-De las misiones que me asigna, me gustaría no tener que involucrarme tanto con la sociedad, me gustaría salir mas a misiones para encontrar la inocencia- dijo evadiendo el comentario que antes le había hecho el conde-

-Y eso a que se debe- pregunto

-A que no me gusta este tipo de ambientes, ya que me gustaría acabar cuanto antes nuestro convenio, si mal no recuerda estoy aquí para exterminar a la raza humana y darles la salvación y la paz con eso pera luego seguir con las almas de los akumas- aclaro el joven

-Solo con una condición- dijo en tono divertido el conde- Como no vas a estar en estos eventos tu trabajo con recolecta de inocencia será mucho mas intensivo, una vez que acabez una misión se te dara 12 horas máximo para que después partas a una nueva- Su voz había tomado un tono algo tétrico-

-Me parece bien, entonces dentro de 12 horas espero mi siguiente misión- termino por decir el joven para darse vuelta y salir-

-No Allen, tu siguiente misión será dentro de 9 horas, ya que debes dormir un poco, has de estar cansado-

-Esta bien en 9 horas estare listo para recibir mi mison, y ahora si me disculpa debo irme- Su tono de voz no cambio en ningún momento, se había mantenido calmado y sereno.

Lo había logrado, ahora podía ir de misión a distintos lugares en las cuales haría la búsqueda de su hermana, su verdadera hermana, además podría reunir inocencia y exterminar unos cuantos akumas y echarle la culpa a los exorcistas, lo tenia todo planeado, seguiría junto al conde mas no caminaría por ese camino, sino por el que él mismo estaba haciendo.

Salio de la habitación a paso firme, estaba feliz por que todo alla salido justo como el quería.

-Disculpa por hacer que me esperaras me tarde mucho- pregunto sonriente el chico

-No, en si no tardaste ni poquito- dijo con un ligero impacto de que su asunto fuera tan rápido- Si era algo tan simple por que no esperaste hasta mañana-

-Por que el tiempo es importante además que mañana ya no estare aquí y por eso no podía decírselo por que perdería tiempo, después de todo hay un dicho que dice "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer Hoy"- dijo en tono alegre y divertido, le gustaba salirse con la suya.

-Como que estas muy contento, fueron buenas noticias?- indago en el tema le interesaba la situación-

-Pues fueron perfectas, ya que fueron como quería- dijo sin darse cuenta de la mirada desconfiada del otro-

-Entonces paso lo que tu querías-

-Si ya no volveré a asistir a estas enfadosas fiestas, este no es mi punto fuerte, prefiero hacer otras cosas que hablar con gente que solo le interesa el dinero y su posición social- respondió del mismo tono, pero estaba vez si se dio cuenta de la desconfianza que le dio el mayor asi que aclaro de la forma mas natural lo sucedido-

-A con que era eso, por un momento crei que era otra cosa- una vez mas su desconfianza la había ganado otra partida, por que le causaba tanta preocupación aquel chico, si era una de las personas mas sinceras que conocía (NA. o al menos es lo que los demás pensaban XD)

-Sheryl-nisan por donde seguimos- el muchacho lo había arrebasado sin que se diera cuenta y ahora había un pasillo dividido cosa que impedía que el muchacho sigiera-

-Es a la derecha- dijo apresurando el paso para quedar junto a el ingles.

Ya habían llegado a su destino, al lado de su habitación estaba la de el albino y enfrente la de su hija.

-Bueno muchas gracias por guiarme de ida y de vuelta, ahora solo me queda desearte que duermas bien, asi que Buenas Noches- dijo el albino despidiéndose de su "hermano" mayor para después dirigirse a su cuarto debía dormir ya que no faltaba mucho para que partiera en su próxima misión

Ya habían pasado 8 horas de eso estaba conciente, se estiro no quería seguir dormido tena trabajo que hacer y si no se daba prisa no le daría tiempo de desayunar, asi que para quitarse el sueño decidió tomar un baño de agua helada, una ves que termino se cambio poniéndose un pantalón blanco junto a una camisa negra, sus zapatos negros y una cadena sencilla con un cuarzo negro como colgante.

Como pudo llego a la cocina ya que no quería ensuciar el gran comedor que ahora estaba limpio, de seguro las mucamas lo habían limpiado todo ya que la mansión estaba reluciente como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que significaba que toda lo noche la pasaron en vela. Toco un par de veces 

antes de entrar a la cocina, la verdad no dejaban de sorprenderlo seguían trabajando lavando y haciendo el desayuno para todos, parecían tan concentradas en sus acciones que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del él.

-Disculpen señoritas, me preguntaba si no tenían algo para que pueda desayunar- dijo tomando por sorpresa a muchas, quienes se le quedaron viendo fijamente, cosa que incomodo al joven- Si gustan les puedo ayudar en algo, lo que sea- dijo el joven al ver que las chicas tenían mucho trabajo.

-Por favor siéntese en el comedor enseguida le llevamos el desayuno, disculpe nuestra insolencia al no darnos cuenta de su apetito-

-No ahí nada de que disculparse, ustedes han trabajado muy duro toda lo noche mientra todos se divertían, si alguien se debería disculpar soy yo por hacerles una petición tan egoísta al pedir un desayuno ya que ustedes están muy ocupadas- dijo sonriente el chico mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en señal de diculpa. Las había dejado mudas nunca nadie las había tratado asi ellas eran simples empleadas.

-Disculpe joven, es usted Allen Walker, el hijo del gran Conde- pregunto temerosa una de las jóvenes ahí presentes-

-Si soy yo es un honor que usted sepa mi nombre, mas sin embargo yo desconosco el suyo si le importaría me lo podría decir- dijo amablemente el chico

-Soy Amelia Florit- dijo impactada por la amabilidad del joven, ya que normalmente los nobles eran gente déspota y soberbia

-Que bonito nombre tiene usted señorita Amelia- dijo aun con su sonrisa.

-Por favor pase al comedor enseguida le llevamos de comer- se apresuro a decir ya que nadie que no fuera de la servidumbre entraba a la concina-

-Estoy bien aquí, ustedes ya limpiaron alla asi que si no les molesta me gustaría quedarme aquí, alla esta muy vacio y triste además que no me gustaría molestarlas llevando la comia hasta alla, mejor aquí que es mas serquitas-

-Esta seguro- pregunto dudosa la chica

-Si por mi no hay problema no se si les estorbaría-

-No eso jamás- interrumpió otra al darse cuenta que lo estarían contradiciendo- Usted puede comer donde guste su señoria-

-Por favor deja los formalismos para después, son incomodos dime simplemente Allen- reprocho divertido el joven al ver a la chica tan nerviosa-

-Esta bien Allen, por favor tome asiento-

-Gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo para sentarse en aquella pequeña mesa-

-Y que le gustaría comer Allen- also la voz otra joven tomando mas confianza al ver como eran tratadas sus amigas, haciendo que las demás se le quedaran viendo-

-Pues me gustaría………-se quedo un rato pensando lo que quería, por inercia había tomado su barbilla pensando en lo que comeria, cosa que las chicas no pasaron desapercibidas ya que era una imagen realmente buena- me gustaría, puedo pedir lo que sea- pregunto el chico

-Si lo que sea y cuanto quiera- dijo sonriente otra de las muchachas-

-Entonces me gustaría un tazón de arroz, unos dango mitarashi, un plato sushi, otro de lasaña- y asi continuo con una lista enorme hasta que termino- Y unos hot cakes, creo que seria todo para por lo menos calmar el hambre- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Esta bromeando verdad- pregunto nerviosamente Amelie

-Bromear, por que dije algo que pareciera gracioso- pregunto confundido el chico

-Con la cantidad de comida joven- aclaro otra de las mujeres en la cociana

-Parece una broma verdad-dijo riéndose- lo se no es ni la mitad de lo que es un desayuno normal pero creo que con eso se me calma el hambre- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia dejando en claro que no se trataba de una broma-

-Pero como se podría comer usted todo eso- pregunto un poco mas exaltada otra de las jóvenes

-Interrumpiría mucho en sus quehaceres, si es así entonces me disculpo por robarles su tiempo, no fue mi intención distraerlas de su trabajo- Dijo aun con su sonrisa levantándose de la mesa- ahora si me disculpan debo de marcharme tengo unas cosas que hacer fue un placer conocerlas a todas ustedes y gracias por dejarme disfrutar de su presencia estos minutos- Se había puesto en camio hacia la puertay momentos antes de crusarla se detuvo regalándoles una de sus mejores sonrisas para después crusar el marco de la puerta he irse de ese lugar, ocupaba saber cual era su próxima misión.

-Al parecer si estaba bromeando- dijo una de las ahí presentes

-Como pudieron negarle algo al hijo del gran conde y mas aun alsarle la voz y por si fuera poco desobedecer una orden- Fue un valde de agua helada para todas las presentes aquella voz no era muy conocida-

-Que se le ofrece señorita- dijo Amelia acercándose hacia la chica-

-A mi nada, solo que estaba buscando a Allen cuando me tope con la sorpresa de lo que hicieron, les aseguro que el no estaba bromeando en ningúna de sus palabras, después de venir hasta aquí y dirigirles la palabra, intentar facilitarles el trabaja al no hacer que se le sirviera en el comedor, permitiendo que lo llamaran por su nombre, conteniendo su apetito pidiéndoles una minima 

cantidad de comida ustedes le gritan y no la dieron ni un vaso de agua eso es patético, les recuerdo cual es su posición y no importaba si era una broma una orden era una orden- dijo la niña con rencor en su voz, como osaban unas simples empleadas negarle algo a Allen después de que el se halla portado asi con ellas, era normal que se portara amable con las personas pero ellas lo habían desobedecido.

-Que pasa Road, te me perdiste de vista- dijo Tikky alcanzando a Road en la cocina-

-Es solo que no soporto a Allen- dijo furiosa la chica-

-Que paso te dijo algo- pregunto preocupado el mayor al ver la actitud de la niña

-Es que por que tiene que ser asi, va por ahí regalando sonrisas y portándose de igual a igual con todos, siendo tan amable a pesar de que no son mas que escoria- escupió la chica con rencor en sus palabras no soportaba como las jóvenes se habían comportado con Allen-

-Calmate Road, bien lo conoces no le gusta tener nivel social, para el lo único que cuenta es que somos humanos y nada mas-

-Lo se pero odio que abusen de su amabilidad-

-Que paso exactamente-

-Es que Allen vino por algo de desayunar, apenas si pidió algo para iniciar y estas se negaron y le gritaron y él lo que hizo fue pedir disculpas por molestarlas regalarles una sonrisa e irse-

-Espero y sepan en el lio que se han metido, nadie trata asi a nuestra familia- dijo con una voz seria ya que según el relato de Road eso había sido un insulto a la familia y no permitiría que hablaran mal de su Allen-

-Lo sentimos mucho, es solo que creimos que el joven estaba jugándonos una broma- dijo una de ellas nerviosa por lo que les podía pasar-

-No fue nuestra intención es solo que-no pudo terminar se solto a llorar, por su culpa ahora todas pagarían las consecuencias-

-Espero y que no sea tan fuerte su castigo- dijo con tono agrasivo el noah

-No las van a castigar para nada, de eso me encargo yo- les había caído un angel del cielo a las chicas-

-Allen que haces aquí- pregunto road-

-Solo vine a darles un aviso a ustedes dos lo manda el gran conde, pero me encuentro con que están amenazando a los jóvenes por nada- Dijo explicando el joven calmadamente

-Por nada por favor Allen, bien sabes lo que te hicieron te desobedecieron merecen ser castigadas- dijo el noah arto de la actitud del chico.

-Exacto me lo hicieron a mi no a ustedes asi que no hay razón para que las ofendan, además ellas no me desobedecieron por que yo en ningún momento di alguna orden- El joven las estaba defendiendo con todo lo que podía discutiendo con sus familiares- Bueno ese caso creo que queda cerrado, el conde me pidió que les entregara esto en cuanto los viera, me alegra verlos antes de mi partida, tomen – dijo poniendo un sobre en la mesa- Ahora con su permiso me voy tengo cosas que hacer- camino un poco y se paro enfrente del regrigerador y tomo un galon de leche para después ir a la alacena y sacar una piesa de pan- Bueno adiós espero algún dia volverlas a ver, me llevo esto ya que ocupo por lo menos algo para seguir de pie- termino por volver a sonreir y salir de la cocina.

Al encontrarse con una vuelta abrió una puerta al Arca y entro en ella, comiéndose la pieza de pan y tomandole a la leche, bueno al parecer debo de ir a Bolivia, ahí esta un torso de inocencia. Vio un mapa y fijo su vista en lo que era su siguiente parada, abrió una puerta y pudo llegar al país sin inconvenientes, empezó a caminar, ya sabia el lugar exacto de la inocencia.

Por fin había llegado al parecer la inocencia se encontraba dentro de un pequeño granero, estaba apunto de tomarla cuando una conocida voz hizo acto de presencia.

-Alejate de ahí si no quieras salir lastimado Allen Walker-

-Tenia mucho sin verlo general, lo siento pero estoy en mitad de un trabajo, no quisiera perder tiempo-

-INOCENCIA ACTIVATE FABRICANTE DEL EDEN ¡ARTE!-

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Lo se un poco desepcionante pero ya ven que ocupaba poner ciertas cosas ya que en el sigiente viene la accion, bueno creo que es todo, espero Reviews.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Hola a todos los lectores, bueno vengo a entregarles un nuevo capitulo, en si lo tenia desde la tarde listo pero hubo un percance ya que me tuvo que ir a clases de kitboxin y pues no pude subirlo y después cosas así como la cena se atravesaron, pero de cualquier manera hoy subí el capitulo, mejor los dejo de aburrir con mis cosas y los dejo con el capitulo.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Decima Tercera Noche: Realidad

Por fin había llegado al parecer la inocencia se encontraba dentro de un pequeño granero, estaba apunto de tomarla cuando una conocida voz hizo acto de presencia.

-Aléjate de ahí si no quieras salir lastimado Allen Walker-

-Tenia mucho sin verlo general, lo siento pero estoy en mitad de un trabajo, no quisiera perder tiempo-

-INOCENCIA ACTIVATE FABRICANTE DEL EDEN ¡ARTE!-

De pronto una enorme figura blanca emergió del suelo atacando al joven que tenía en frente.

-Por favor general no quiero herirlo, en si no tiene sentido una pelea-

-No sabia que tu ego había crecido tanto como para creerte invencible- dijo en tono molesto a pesar de ser una persona tranquila y sentimentalista no podía dejar las cosas asi como así.

-No es eso general Tiedoll- replico Allen esquivando los ataques del mayor.

-Que pasa Maestro- la voz Marie junto a su presencia habían hecho aparición después de escuchar a su maestro invocar su inocencia. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla ahí estaba Allen esquivando los ataques de su maestro sin activar si quiera su inocencia, entonces recordó el reporte que se le había dado a todos Allen estaba de parte del conde y había derrotado al general Cross Marian, no lo pensó dos veces y activo su inocencia, sus hilos habían agarrado al joven exorcista-

-Hola Marie, hace mucho que no nos veíamos- dijo sonriendo a pesar de estar colgando en el aire por los hilos de este-

Marie se había confundido lo saludaba a pesar de que este lo había atacado.

-Espero y que con esto baste para que sepan que nos les quiero hacer daño, ahora si podían hacer el favor de bajarme tengo trabajo que hacer- pidió cortésmente el muchacho-

-Lo siento Allen Walker, tenemos trabajo que hacer además de ordenes de capturarte y si oponías resistencia juzgarte aquí mismo- Termino por decir el creador del Eden-

-Walker-san, porque lo hizo, porque se unió al conde- Una nueva voz se escucho, estaba dolida casi rompía en llanto- Por que Walker no sabe lo difícil que es para nosotros luchar contra un amigo-

-Lo siento Chaoji, pero las cosas pasaron muy pronto además que fui un poco ingenuo después de todo en veces me porto como un niño- dijo sonriendo al joven.

-Walker-san- fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando hizo contacto con aquellos ojos de ese color tan singular entre un azul y un gris-

-Ahora Marie, me harías el enorme favor de bajarme esto es incomodo y tengo prisa-

-Pues tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la orden de otro modo no puedo soltarte-

-En serio no quería invocar ni mi inocencia por que los cargos aumentarían pero no me dejan otra opción- dijo en un tono mas serio- Inocencia actívate _**Crown**_Clown- por fin la había activado, con su garra había cortado todas las cuerdas de Marie para después cubrirse con su capa el ataque del general que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones- Crown Belt- volvió a gritar haciendo que una parte de su inocencia entrara al granero y sacara la inocencia-

-Por que nos traiciona así Walker-san, no quería pelear pero si usted asi lo quizo no me contendré- nuevamente Chaoji había hablado, activo su inocencia que eran un par de guantes que le permitían usar su súper fuerza, comenzó a correr directo hacia el Albino con intenciones seria de atacarle.

Las cuerdas de Marie se habían vuelto he extender intentando inmovilizar a su oponente para que así Chaoji fuera capas de golpearlo.

-Chicos, no los quiero lastimas por favor deténganse- rogo nuevamente, ya que no era su intención dañarlos-

-Usted así lo quiso Allen- su voz sonaba decidida, ahora no había quien lo detuviera se había enfurecido por las palabras de Chaoji-

Algo estaba mal, su ojo se activo en dirección hacia ellos venían varios akumas de nivel uno y dos además de unos escasos nivel 3.

-Maldición- dijo entre dientes el albino, no quería tener la presencia de akumas en sus misiones pero habían llamado mucho la atención con tantos ataques y el brillo de las inocencias. Un ataque se dirigía directo a donde iba corriendo Chaoji, sin pensarlo dos veces también empezó a correr, sabia que iba a doler después de todo el otro tenia su inocencia activada y era para atacarlo. Se abalanzo sobre Chaoji haciendo retroceder a ambos, pero uno de los puños del exorcista había impactado en su estomago haciendo mas difícil su misión, el ataque del akuma nivel 3 había fallado.

-Pero por que- se encontraba realmente confundido, nuevamente Allen lo había salvado cuando este lo estaba atacando. El general y el otro exorcista tampoco sabían como reaccionar puesto que se suponía que eran enemigos-

-Porque, eso es fácil, te dije que no quería herirlos y tampoco que salieran heridos- volvió a sonreír después de tomar un poco de aire ya que lo había sofocado el golpe, de la comisura de sus labios una línea de sangre se dejo ver, después de todo lo había impactado la súper fuerza de Chaoji- Por eso les pedí que se calmaran, ahora llamaron la atención de los akumas y va a ser difícil de explicar- se limpio la sangre que había salido de su boca y se puso de pie, los akumas lo veían confundido ya que había salvado un exorcista uno de los miembros de la familia de noah.

-Esto va a ser problemático, no puedo dejar que algo de lo que vieron se dicho o pensado, así que espero y descansen en paz- menciono haciendo su pelo hacia atrás tomando su forma oscura, después desapareció de la vista de todos para luego aparecer todavía en su forma negra pero con su inocencia activada- Lo siento pero este es mi camino- termino volviendo totalmente a la normalidad dándose vuelta extendiendo la mano a Chaoji que todavía se encontraba en el piso, el exorcista al ver la mano extendida le dio la suya, en cuanto toco su mano se escucho una tremenda explosión todos los akumas habían explotado al mismo tiempo.

-Bien ya paso todo, así que General Tiedoll, puedo hablar con usted mas tranquilamente- pregunto nuevamente el joven una vez que ayudo a Chaoji a levantarse-

-Walker esas explosiones tu las creaste- pregunto dudoso el general-

-Ha eso, tenia que acabar con todos los akumas lo mas rápido posible ya que podían hacer contacto con el Conde y me metería en problemas por ayudar a un exorcista en vez de asesinarlo- dijo sonriente para después aclarar- descuide los destruí con mi inocencia para que las almas descansaran en paz-

-Entonces si lo que quieres es hablar hablemos, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte- dijo el general para después sentarse en el suelo-

-Me alegra saber que ya se tranquilizo, no obstante antes de empezar ha hablar quiero que me prometa que no dirá nada de nuestra platica a nadie, ni siquiera ustedes dos pueden decir una sola palabra- dijo dirigiéndose a los exorcistas, que se habían acercado a su general-

-Esta bien nadie dirá ni reportara nada de lo sucedió siempre y cuando respondas a nuestras preguntas-

-Me parece justo- dijo también sentándose en l suelo enfrente del general- Empiece usted con lo que me quería preguntar-

-Antes que nada, que le hiciste a la inocencia-

-La tengo aquí- dijo el muchacho sacando el pequeño pedazo de inocencia de uno de sus bolsos, para después mostrársela al general.

-Creí que la habías destruido- dijo extendiendo la mano intentando tomar la inocencia-

-Yo no puedo destruir inocencia, sin embargo no se las voy a dar, ya que es algo muy presiado como para dárselos- dijo retirando su mano, acercándola hacia la esclava que tenia, colocándola encima de esta, haciendo que reaccionara y se uniera a las demás-

-Pero que- el general estaba muy confundido con la actitud de Allen-

-Cálmese, después de todo este es mi trabajo- dijo volviendo a sonreír- Bueno yo quería hablar con usted para preguntarle si había encontrado a una joven compatible con una inocencia de tipo parasito- pregunto cautelosamente el chico-

-Una chica, y eso por que quieres saber-

-Por que la estoy buscando-

-Por lo menos dime su nombre o alguna característica de ella ya que últimamente ha habido nuevos exorcistas-

-Es que no se si se halla cambiado el nombre, y pues tengo mucho de no verla asi que no estoy seguro de cómo sea-

-Entonces tu la conoces, es acaso tu ex-novia- dijo de forma picara intentando averiguar mas del joven-

-No como cree general, es que es un poco difícil de explicar, para mi fue difícil entenderlo, así que no estoy seguro por donde empezar- termino el joven albino-

-Pues inicia desde tu salida de la Orden ya que eso es lo que no tengo claro-

-Bueno, yo estaba en la orden y como era costumbre en cada esquina que daba vuelta cada comentario muy malo que escuchaba sobre mi, no le di importancia así que fue al comedor y pedí lo de costumbre comí tranquilamente para después ir a la habitación de Lavi a platicar pero su puerta estaba abierta y escuche lo que decían Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda, los mismos rumores que venia escuchando en la orden, me sentí traicionado por mis amigos, Salí a despejarme y me encontré con el conde quien me quiso matar pero gracias a Road no lo hizo y me propuso que me les uniera- fue interrumpido en su relato antes de terminar

-Y te les uniste de inmediato- quien lo había interrumpido era Marie-

-Te equivocas, en ese momento no acepte nada ellos se fueron y yo me quede meditando, después regrese a mi habitación donde encontré una carta del supervisor Komui con ordenes que mandaron los altos mandos de la iglesia en las cuales en pocas palabras me aislaban del mundo solo se me permitía comer e ir al baño para después regresar a mi habitación además de la prohibida salida para misiones, eso si me hizo enojar así que fui con Komui y le dije que no quería seguir en la orden, subí al arca cerré todas las conexiones y me dirigí a encontrarme con Road, 

después me convertí en un Noah- Se tomo un descanso ya que lo había resumido todo- Bueno en que me quede a si, después me mandaron a misiones para recoger inocencia la cual recogía evitando tener enfrentamientos con los exorcistas, al fin y al cabo en un evento social me empecé a sentir mal y entre al arca para alejarme de todo, hable con el músico y me explico muchas cosas, con las cuales me di cuenta que yo no debería estar del lado del conde pero no puedo volver a la orden y fue ahí donde empecé a recordar mi pasado antes de encontrar a mi padre adoptivo- su semblante había cambiado por completo ahora se le veía triste decaído puesto que no le agradaba la idea de haber olvidado-

-Allen estas bien, mejor tomate un respiro tenemos tiempo para platicar- dijo Tiedoll intentando relajar al joven que tenia un aspecto lúgubre.

-Es que es algo difícil de mencionar- dijo agachando su cabeza para agarrar la fuerza necesaria para decirlo- Por eso mismo es que voy a pedir su ayuda, usted esta continuamente viajando y reclutando exorcistas y quería que me ayudara a buscarla, es muy importante para mi encontrarla le suplico y me ayude, que la busque en cada una de sus misiones- rogo el chico con la cabeza baja implorando ayuda-

El general se quedo callado viendo como el joven pedía ayuda, a pesar de estar con los noah y el conde hasta cierto punto y estar en contra de la orden, pero algo le decía que lo tenia que ayudar que no podía dejarlo solo en un momento en el que el muchacho imploraba ayuda de su parte, el no se negaría después de saber parte de la verdad.

-Esta bien Allen te ayudare, pero necesito algún dato de esa persona-

-Muchas gracias general realmente se lo agradezco- en ese momento había levantado su cara y por primera vez desde que se unió a los noah había sonreído sinceramente- Su nombre es "Nozomi"- termino por decir el muchacho dejando que un par de lagrimas escapasen de sus ojos y cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Nozomi que bonito nombre, tiene un gran peso encima jamás lo había escuchado pero me gusta como suena y lo mas bonito de todo es su significado, "Sueño de Vida" se escucha realmente hermoso- dijo el general examinando el nombre de la chica- Bueno Allen perdona mi arrogancia pero que es de ti esa chica, para que la quieres, espero y no me estés engañando y después entregues a la chica al conde-

-Eso jamás, ella no la entregaría a nadie- dijo sorprendido el chico por el comentario del mayor- Jamás podría entregar a mi hermana- dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas dulce y sutil.

-Tu hermana dices, tienes una hermana- hablo exaltado Chaoji sorprendiendo a los demás- Y por que hasta ahora vas a buscar a tu hermana por que antes no lo hiciste- interrogo nuevamente ya que era algo nuevo saber esa información-

-Bueno en si es algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida, es algo que me vengo preguntando desde hace poco- su mirada se mostro vacía y tenia una triste sonrisa pintada en su 

rostro- Nunca me perdonare haberme olvidado de algo tan importante como lo es ella, me cegué por otras cosas y me olvide por completo de ella, es algo que no lo puedo saber, por que en tanto tiempo nunca pude recordarla- su voz se había roto apenas podía hablar le ardía horrible la garganta por aquel nudo que se había instalado en ella, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar inundaron el rostro del chico, sus ojos habían adoptado un ligero tono rojo y sus labios temblaban al igual que su cuerpo realmente le afectaba la impotencia de no haberla podido recordar a tiempo- No se que hacer, no se por donde empezar a buscarla, lo único que me importa es encontrarla, saber que por lo menos se encuentra bien que siga teniendo esa cálida sonrisa que tanto me gustaba-Ya no pudo seguir no tenia voz para poder continuar.

Nuevamente los había dejado inmóviles ya que nunca habían visto al muchacho llorar tan abiertamente como lo estaba haciendo no importaba en que situación estuviese nunca mostraba signos para ponerse a llorar, si alguna vez lo habían visto soltar una lagrima fue aquella noche en Edo momentos antes de entrar al Arca, mas sin embargo no era lo mismo ya que ahora se podía ver al chico destrozado, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos del joven.

El primero en reaccionar fue el general, por inercia se acerco al chico y lo abrazo, intentando así calmar el dolor que expresaba, lo abrazo protectoramente como lo hacia un padre con su pequeño niño que tenia miedo a la oscuridad. Así duraron largo rato, los exorcistas ya habían reaccionado no podían separar sus miradas del muchacho.

-Ya estoy bien gracias General Tiedoll por escucharme- dijo el joven retirándose del abrazo del general- pero que escenita acabo de hacer, soy realmente débil- dijo limpiándose los rastros de las lagrimas- me disculpo por que les halla tocado ver semejante cursilería- declaro el joven poniéndose en pie-

-No digas eso Allen, eres humano y tienes sentimientos, las lagrimas son la forma mas pura y sincera de sacarlos a relucir- dijo sonriente el general-

-Gracias, bueno ahora con su permiso debo de irme, pensaba buscarla en cada misión que me mandaran asi que si me disculpan no puedo perder mas tiempo, tengo una misión que cumplir-

-Si entiendo pero antes de que te marches quiero saber algo de su persona-

-Bueno, es un poco borroso el recuerdo asi que déjeme concentrarme un poco- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la borrosa imagen de lo que era su hermana- Recuerdo unos hermosos ojos azules, un azul muy profundo que si te le quedabas viendo directamente a los ojos parecía que te absorberían era de piel clara, sus labios eran pequeños al igual que su fina nariz, su cabello era castaño claro y tenia una sonrisa divina la cual hacia que todos tus problemas se disolvieran – termino su descripción con una sonrisa al recordar a aquel ser tan único.

-Y eso que no lo recordabas bien, me sorprende que recuerdes tantos detalles a pesar de ser una imagen tan borrosa y de tanto tiempo- aclaro Marie ya que se sorprendió de la descripción.

-Bueno, me comunicare con Yuu para saber si no a entrado alguien con esas características a la Orden- pensó en voz alta el general-

-No, les pido a los tres que no le cuenten a nadie absolutamente nada de lo que les comente, o hable no quiero que nadie sepa de su existencia- advirtió el joven un poco alarmado por el comentario del general-

-Esta bien Allen, no le dire a yuu, pero…-no supo como terminar y que después de todo su misión había fracasado y tenían que dar un reporte.

-Si se refriere al reporte general, no importa que me incluya en el y mencione que me he llevado la inocencia eso es otra cosa, solo le pido que no mencione nada de la platica que tuvimos si podría excluir que pase palabras con usted mejor, pero lo demás se lo dejo a usted, no se para no mentirles les dice que se encontró conmigo y yo me lleve la inocencia y ya si quiere incluir la bienvenida que me dieron adelante- termino por regalar una sonrisa al general.

-Bueno Allen agradezco tu comprensión y sobre todo tu confianza, no le diré nada a nadie-

-Muchas gracias y ahora con su permiso me retiro-

Empezó a caminar rumbo a un pequeño poblado cerca del sitio donde estaban-

-Allen, una pregunta mas, si logro encontrarla que hago, no quieres que entre a la orden verdad, como me comunico contigo- Después de eso Allen se regreso hasta donde estaba el general.

Al llegar frente al general paso a su parte negra dejando verlo en todo su esplendor sus estigmas y sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo intenso, el joven junto sus manos concentrando un poco de materia oscura entre ellas luego que las separo volvió a su lado blanco.

-Va a ser simple, una vez que la encentre simplemente sopla esta silbato- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndole un pequeño silbato de color negro con una línea plateada al lado- Descuide no pasa nada con que lo tenga como trae varias inocencias consigo su presencia va a ser nula, es un pequeño mecanismo al soplar por el va emitir un tipo especial de Ondas sonoras que absolutamente nadie va a notar ni siquiera un murciélago las notaria, pero estas llegarían hasta donde yo me encuentre dándome su localización, así que por favor úselo solo cuando sea necesario- termino de explicar el muchacho después de poner en la mano del general el pequeño artefacto

-Como lo hiciste- pregunto extrañado el pintor

-Con materia oscura, con el poder del músico que se concentra en todo tipo de ondas sonoras, disculpe si le toco ver esa parte de mi persona nuevamente pero al pasar al lado negro es mas fácil controlar el poder del músico, ya que es muy cansado utilizarlo en la otra forma, bueno creo que ahora si me debo de ir nos vemos, cuídense- Después de eso se alejo rumbo al pueblo y se perdió de la vista de los exorcistas.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y que les pareció el capitulo, en lo personal es uno de los que mas me a gustado, Allen pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a su hermanita, por cierto si entran en mi perfil podrán ver la imagen de la hermana de Allen cuando era una niña, después podre otra versión, y para los que no han visto también esta Allen versión Noah.

Les doy a todos las gracias por leer y les aseguro que me pondría muy feliz si enviaran reviews.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Hola chicos, bueno ayer empece a hacer el capitulo y hasta ahorita lo termine, bueno este esta dedicado especialmente a Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, ory Alun, Kyurengo, TsukinoNoYoru , en pocas palabras lo que dejaron Reviews el capitulo pasado, ya que son una gran fuente de inspiración.

En este capitulo va a ver varios OC sin embargo no son de gran relevancia en la trama del fic, solo son para explicar algunas cosas y complementar.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

.-En la Orden-.

Dentro de una sala de la planta alta del castillo se encontraban platicando un grupo de exorcistas, ya que habían muchos sucesos con los cuales debían de hablar seriamente.

-Que crees que hagan los superiores en el caso de Allen- pregunto angustiada la joven china

-No te enteraste- exclamo sorprendido Lavi

-Che, como no te pudiste enterar- hablo la voz de Kanda-

-No, a mi no me han dicho nada- bajo la mirada no le gustaba estar excluida de las decisiones que se tomaban-

-Todos, tanto exorcistas y generales tienen la orden de atacar y capturar a Allen y si este opone resistencia aplicar la sentencia en ese instante, para los buscadores es algo distinto se les obliga informar inmediatamente a la Orden- concluyo Lavi.

-Es una orden general, para todos sin excepciones- aclaro Kanda con su habitual tono frio-

-Nos ponen entre la espada y la pared, como quieren que luchemos contra él, es nuestro compañero- la rabia se hacia notar en su voz, ya que no le gustaba como lo estaban tratando tal vez era lo justo por la traición pero el era especial-

-Tranquilo Lavi, tal vez cuando lo encontremos podamos hablar un poco con el y convencerlo de que vuelva con nosotros- dijo la china intentando calmar al pelirrojo.

-Por favor crees que regresara a la Orden, si por lo menos tiene algo de inteligencia sabra que lo mataran cuando pise la entrada- murmuro Kanda ante la idea de que el muchacho regresara y todos lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos.

- Solo intentaba tranquilizar la situación- comento molesta la china por la actitud del japonés-

-Con una mentira que ni tu te la crees- levanto la voz molesto no le gustaba la situación-

-Que es que acaso no quisieras que Allen volviera, es una minima esperanza a la que me quiero aferrar- reclamo la chica con un notorio enfado en su voz-

-Para serte sincero no quisiera que regresara- dijo en tono frio como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

-Eres un maldito demonio sin sentimientos- en un arranque de ira la chiaca se había descontrolado por completo gritándole y después soltándole un cachetada al japonés.

Vio venir lo que se aproximaba, si hubiera querido la esquivaba fácil pero prefirió dejarlo asi, no dijo nada, tampoco quizo moverse o por lo menos sobarse la zona que había sido golpeada, simplemente se quedo quieto. El hambiente de un momento a otro se habia hecho pesado ya que de estar platicando en tranquilidad todas las emociones habían salido a relucir dejando al final una atmosfera mas pesada.

-Calma Lena, no tiene caso que te enojes por un comentario- el pelirrojo había tomado a la chica por los brazos no quería que volviera a pasar algo como lo anterior-

-Que no me enoje, acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo, el no quiere que Allen vuelva, lo quiere lejos- escupió las palabras ya que estaba afectada por todo y pocas veces se salía de sus casillas-

-¡LENALEE! Calmate de una buena vez, creo que tanto tu como yo sabemos lo que paso en la misión pasada y lo que todos confesamos, así que no tienes derecho a golpear a Yuu el tendrá sus razones para haber dicho eso, asi que tranquilízate- No soportaba ver a sua amiga así, le dolia la ausencia del peliblanco pero sumale a eso una Lenalee destrozada y un Kanda frio era estresante en todos sus puntos- Verdad Yuu, que lo dijiste con una buena razón- era casi un ruego de que tuviera una razón para que no regresara a la orden para asi tranquilizar la situación-

-Por supesto que tengo una razón, yo no hablo nomas por hablar- declaro el japonés ante el comentario de su amigo-No te lo voy a negar, tengo muchas ganas de estar con el, por lo menos verlo de lejos, sin embargo en cuanto el se acerque a la orden lo matarían, no importa lo que hagamos la decisión es irrefutable nadie pueda cambiar esa decisión, es por eso que prefiero que no regrese, no quiero que regrese para después verlo morir- Termino su explicación su voz se había apagado un poco tan solo un poco-

Su respuesta había sido contundente, y en su mirada veía la impotencia de no porder hacer nada por el albino, eso lo dejo en claro, haciendo que la chica se arrepintiera de sus actos tan precipitados y su tonta ira.

-Lo siento Kanda, nno quise golpearte es solo que- No pudo terminar su disculpa cuando fue interrumpida-

-Que conmovedoras palabras señorita Lenalee, que lastima que el gay perdón el exorcista le gano en la cuestión de palabra bonitas- Ni mas ni menos que el General Cross había entrado al salón donde se encontraban, estaba escuchando desde la puerta-

-Desde cuando esta ahí intento de humano- Grito enojado el samurái ya que no le caia nada bien el general desde que acabaron aquella misión.

-Eso no importa, nos tenemos que ir ya que me acaban de asignar una misión y por desgracia debo de cargar con ustedes- declaro con enfado el general-

-Y de que se trata la misión Cross- pregunto el joven Bookman-

-Nada interesante, solo encontrar personas compatibles con la inocencia- dijo calmadamente el hombre.

-Que raro que no esa misión la tenia el general Tiedoll- pregunto la chica

-Pues al parecer los altos mandos tiene miedo del poder de Allen y a todos los generales nos pusieron a encontrar a personas compatibles asi que partimos en 1 hora- Determino el general para después marcharse.

.-En la casa de los Noah-.

Estaban en el recibidor de aquella impresioante casa.

-Que aburrido viaje, estuvo largisimo, no recordaba que estuviera tan lejos el castillo de la princesa- se quejo la niña acostándose en uno de los sillones que se encontaba ahí-

-No seas tan escandalosa Road, sabes que tenemos que hacer esto- dijo Tikky en tono de enfado

-Pero es que cuando Allen fue con nosotros no fue tan largo el camino-refuto la chica levantando un poco su cabeza para ver la expresión de su acompañante-

-Ve a jugar por ahí para que se te quite lo aburrido, tengo que hablar con tu tio Tikky- dijo calmadamente Sheryl mientras entraba en la conversación-

-Pero quiero jugar con Allen, no sabes donde este papá?- pregunto la niña

-Salio de misión asi que no se donde se encuentre no ha de tardar en llegar, asi que ve al jardín y juega con Lero, por favor- pidió Sheryl tomando una actitud un poco mas seria.

-Esta bien- acepto la niña para después irse del recibidor.

-Que es lo que querías hablar ni-san- pregunto Tikky quien estaba tumbado en un sillón

-Quería hablar sobre Allen- dijo tomando asiento en otro de los sillones-

-Que pasa con el chico- pregunto despreocupadamente el moreno

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, que es lo que pasa, apenas lo conozco y tu lo conoces desde mas tiempo asi que quiero que me expliques que le pasa- su voz tomo un tono autoritario.

-Yo lo veo muy normal, no hay nada de que preocuparse, si le preguntas que le pasa seguro te responde es muy sincero en casi todo- responido todavía sin interés el noah-

-Tengo miedo Tikky, que ese muchacho nos traicione después de todo tiene la voluntad del decimocuarto, esta obteniendo mucho poder y te consta- termino por decir el mayor.

-El no nos traicionaría nos ve como ha una familia, después de todo la orden lo traiciono a el y su lealtad esta con nosotros- aseguro convicente el mayor.

-Si es así explicame por que pidió un incrementeo en sus misiones de recolectar inocencia, por que siempre le gusta estar solo cuando las realiza de no ser por que le ordenan que valla con los akumas el es acompañado pero si por el fuera las aria solo, que tiene que esconder como para querer estar solo- interrogo fuertemente el mayor puesto que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre el muchacho-

-No sabia lo del incremento de misiones, pero es fácil saber el por que actua solo ya que es muy noble el muchacho no quiere que otros salgan lastimados y en el caso de los akumas tu lo viste anoche en el baile le afecta mucho ver a esas almas-

-Bueno Tikky creeré en tus palabras, pero quiero que lo vigiles bien tengo un mal presentimiento- fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego desaparecer por las escaleras-

"Chico espero y no estar equivocado, quiero creer en lo que dije pero tu comportamiento anoche fue demasiado raro, que te pasa por que no confias en nosotros"- pensó después de que su hermano desapareció de su vista.

:- :- :- :- Poco Tiempo Después :- :- :- :- :

En Indonesia, en la provincia de Riau se encontraba caminando por aquellas tranquilas calles un joven. Iba a paso tranquilo, dio vuelta en un esquina para luego entrar a una cafetería y sentarse hasta el fondo de esta.

Apenas duro unos minutos de su llegada cuando muchacho apareció y se sento enfrente del chico, para luego empezar a hablar.

-Buenas Tardes joven Walker- dijo cortésmente saludando al joven.

-Por favor deja los formalismos bien sabes que me puedes llamar Allen- dijo el albino con una sonrisa tranquile- Y bueno donde están los otros, creí que llegarían juntos- pregunto con tranquilidad en su voz.

-La verdad no lo se, creo que no han de tardar en llegar después de todo es una reunión importante- dijo el joven.

-Bueno Nicolás, dime como te ha ido ya puedes controlarla mejor-

-Si, gracias a usted puedo controlarla muchísimo mejor, he estado entrenando muy duro, ya alcance un nivel 3 en sincronización- dijo alegre el joven.

-Enserio ya puedes un nivel tres, aprendes muy rápido yo dure mucho para que mi inocencia evolucionara- estaba sorprendido, hace apenas un tiempo que había empezado su búsqueda de su hermana y al encontrar personas compatibles les estaba ayudando a controlar la inocencia y a cambio ellos le ayudaban en su búsqueda-

-Disculpe la demora Allen-san es solo que estábamos esperando a Yimena, ya que su tren tuvo un contratiempo un tanto común- dijo de golpe el muchacho que acababa de llegar para después tomar una bocanada de aire-

-Lo bueno es que llegaron sanos y salvos, por favor tomen asiento, me gustaría platicar con ustedes- dijo en su habitual tono amable.

-Gracias Allen- dijo la única chica del grupo tomando asiento junto a él.

-No hay por que agradecer Yimena en cuanto a ustedes Joshua, Sebastián también siéntense al parecer están agotados por la prisa, descancen un rato- pidió el joven.

-Gracias Allen-san- dijo Joshua el joven que antes había interrumpido.

-Y díganme como les esta yendo en su entrenamiento- pidió el Albino.

-Muy bien, ya domino el nivel 2 y entre al nivel 3, solo que es un poco difícil de controlar- Hablo por primera vez Sebastián-

-Y tu como vas Joshua-

-Pues ahi la llevo, todavía estoy en el nivel 2 ocupo perfeccionarlo-

-Y Yimena que tal te va a ti-

-Bueno, gracias s sus consejos y mucho entrenamiento estoy en el nivel 4- declaro sonriente la chica-

-Veo que van bien y en cuanto al otro caso no han sabido nada-

Una tencion suave se colo en el ambiente, nadie quería hablar ya que todos sabían que eso era muy importante para su maestro y amigo.

-Bueno Allen- fue la chica quien decidió empezar- Por mi parte no he encontrado nada, de aver sabido algo este por seguro que ya le hubiera informado- su voz fue baja intentando decirlo con toda cautela-

-Bien sabia que no iba a ser fácil, y creo que con ustedes es el mismo caso, bueno me alegra saber que sigen entrenando y van evolucionando mucho, estoy orgulloso de ustedes ya que fueron a las primeras personas compatibles que encontré, y como van los miembros de sus grupos-

-Pues mi equipo va muy bien, todos dominan el nivel 1 y van por el 2- dijo alegre la chica-

-En el mio es lo mismo solo que falta un poco mas para que controlen el 2- menciono Joshua-

-Pues el mio va muy adelante, la gran mayoría tienen un nivel de sincronización casi igual a mi- termino por decir Sebastian.

-Y tu nicolas como va tu equipo-

-Todos son muy buenos están en el nivel 2, un poco mas y evolucionan al 3- dijo tranquilamente-

-Entonces si contamos a ustedes y a sus equipos, cuantos compatibles están unidos a la causa- preugnto seriamente el menor-

-Pues en mi equipo somos 8, en el de Yimena son 5, en el de Sebastian son 6 y en el de Joshua también son 5, en todos ya estamos contados nosotros asi que el total de compatibles son 24 a favor de la causa- dijo terminando se hacer cuentas.

-Son muchos, no sabia cuantos trozos de inocencia había tomado en estas misiones me sorprende mucho ya que todavía tengo varios a mi alcance- dijo sorprendido el chico

-Y quien diría que todos tenemos un objetivo en común, ayudar al maestro Allen en su lucha por librar las almas de los akumas y encontrar a la joven Nozomi para iniciar el plan final- dijo entusiasmadamente Joshua-

-Es cierto, eso me alegra mucho, pero por favor no vuelvas a llamarme Maestro son el mas chico de los 25 como para que me llamen asi- dijo apenado el albino puesto que todos eran jóvenes sin embargo su edad siempre mayor a la de él.

-Por eso es nuestra inspiración, ya que es menor que nosotros en edad pero no en fuerza y capacidad de comer- solo risueñamente Nicolas haciendo reir a todos los presente.

-Bueno chicos, fue un placer convivir con ustedes solo que me debo de marchar ya que me esperan, para que sea menos pesado el camino abri unas puertas del arca ya sabe cada quien el numero de puerta que corresponde a donde viven asi que no creo que sea difícil su regreso, entonces nos vemos hasta nuevo aviso o si alguien encuentra algo ya saben que hacer entendido-

-Si Allen- dijeron todos al unisonó

.-En el grupo Cross-.

Se encontraban en unas praderas caminando los 4 exorcistas con notorio cansancio en sus rostros.

-Maldicion, nunca podemos allar a alguien compatible en estos últimos meses solo hemos hayado e un inepto que nadie quiere tener la gracia de Dios en sus manos- girto un eufórico Cross ya que era la única misión en la que le estaba llendo de lo peor sin contar la del encuentro con Allen-

-Eso es raro, normalmente no cuesta tanto encontrar usuarios compatibles, nosotros hallamos fácilmente a Miranda y a Kryory- dijo el joven bookman intentando saber por que-

-De seguro los lugares que hemos visitado ya paso el general Tiedoll o algún otro general- dijo la buena Lenalee intentando calmar al general-

-Ustedes dejen de perder el tiempo ahí delante esta un pueblo puede que encontremos algo- dijo fastidiado el samurái por el equipo en el que se encontraba.

-Dejame ver, creo que es la ciudad de Locarno- dijo Lavi consultando un mapa que traia consigo.

-Puede que encontremos algo asi que apurence sucios exorcistas- dijo el general en camino a la ciudad.

.-Con el General Tiedoll-.

Se encontraban los dos exorcistas acompañando al general, quien estaba calmadamente admirando el paisaje.

-Disculpe general usted cree que aquí en Suiza encontremos algo- pregunto Chaoji.

-Quien sabe, puede que si y puede que no, este es un canton muy bonito, Tesino tiene muchas ciudades hermosas y esta es una de ellas-

-General puedo escuchar algo es un sonido bastante extraño, no lo comprendo del todo, a cada momento se escucha mas fuerte- dijo Marie alertando a sus compañeros

-Bueno todos pónganse muy atentos parece que esta va a ser una ciudad muy divertida- dijo el general alegremente-

A penas habían pasado unos minutos cuando de pronto el mas joven del grupo callo de rodillas al piso, se aferreba fuertemente a sus brazos.

-Chaoji que te pasa estas bien-Pregunto mas preocupado el general al ver a su alumno de ese modo-

-Me duele mucho los brazos, la inocencia se quiere activar por si sola, duele general usted no lo siente- pregunto casi entre lagrimas el chico-

-No yo no siento nada, y tu Marie….- no pudo terminar su otro alumno se estaba agarrando la cabeza mientras de apoyaba en una pared para no perder el equilibrio-

"Pero que esta pasando" pensó el general mientras sentía algo inusal en su inocencia, era como si vibrara o respondiera ante algo, decidió saber que era y miro dentro de su capa, las 3 inocencias que cargaba consigo brillaban a mas no poder y la suya le empezaba a causar molestias, cuando de un momento a otro desapareció todo tipo de dolor o palpitar de las inocencias, los tres exorcistas se pusieron de pie en guardia por si algo pasaba.

Se quedaron asi por varios minutos, la calle estaba vacia hasta que vieron una silueta a lo lejos, conforme se acercaba se iba definiendo mas y mas, hasta que pudieron contemplar a una mujer un poco alta, de esbelta figura y muy bien definida, su aspecto era muy bueno para la vista, sus cabellos eran castaño claros y su piel era casi blanca y sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo.

"Podria ser ella la persona que Allen esta buscando" fue el pensamiento del general al ver a la joven mujer acercarse a donde se encontraban.

La chica paso de largo como si ellos no estuvieran pero se detuvo cuando escucho que la llamaban.

-Disculpe señorita, me podara ayudar en algo- se apresuro a decir el general en cuanto vio que no se detuvo, pero era una actitud normal ella no los conocía.

-Si no se preocupe estoy para servirle-Dijo cortésmente la chica acercándose al señor

-Bueno vera señorita, me pare familiar de casualidad usted no se llama Nozomi- dijo el general pero le quedo mas que claro cuando vio la sorpresa en la cara de la chica-

-Quien es usted, que quiere, valla directo al grano exorcista- Su tono de voz había cambiado considerablemente de ser tierno y amable dio un giro a un frio y cortante.

-Como supo que yo era un exorcista- pregunto un poco incrédulo el general

-Por su atuendo y por la razón de que llevan inocencia consigo- dijo ferosmente la joven

-Señorita por favor calmese, no le quiero hacer daño, es solo que alguien la esta buscando-

-No me interesa ahora me retiro- dijo la joven alejándose a paso rapido

-Y si le dijera que se trata de su hermano quien la esta buscando- dijo una vez que vio que la joven se retiraba.

La chica se había quedado paralizada ya que no cabia en la sorpresa de que el anciano supiera su verdadero nombre y sobre todo de su hermano-

-Lo conoce, sabe donde se encuentra- dijo rápidamente la chica volviendo al lado del general

-Si, es un joven muy amable y ahora la esta buscando, me dijo que si encontraba a alguna señorita con ese nombre y con esas características lo llamara de inmediato para que el viniera.

-Usted puede hacer que el venga- pregunto emocionada la chica-

-Si, lo único que necesito es soplar esto- dijo enseñando el pequeño silbato que le dio Allen.

-Me aria el favor de llamarlo- su cara y expresiones se habían suavisado a mas no poder tenia muchas ganas de ver a su hermano y le emocionaba saber que estaba bien-

-Claro señorita- dijo y se coloco el silabto y soplo suavemente-

Todo era clama hasta que a lo lejos escucharon unos gritos.

-Corran por aquí es la presencia de esa gran inocencia- se escucho decir fuertemente a un hombre.

En unos cuantos segundos aparecieron a la vista 4 Exorcistas, se trataba del grupo de Cross quienes ahora estaban enfrente del grupo Tiedoll.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Tiedoll, y mira que tenemos aquí una diosa, pero sin embargo también es un usuario compatible, dime chica cual es tu inocencia- dijo sagazmente Cross ya que pudo identificar sin problemas a la chica y el poder que tenia-

-Mas exorcistas que sorpresa- dijo malhumorada la chica ya que la habían descubierto

-Responde por favor, me gustaría saber si tu inocencia es de tipo equipo o parasito- dijo el general si darle tregua a la chica-

-No tengo por que responderle-Dijo en tono Cortante

El habiente se había puesto pesado, la chica estaba desafiando al general ya que no quería responder a la pregunta además de que era una de las únicas mujeres que no caia en la garras de Cross.

Todos estaban esperando la respuesta de la chica cuando sintieron un aire frio y con ello se vio una gran figura que no era otra cosa que la puerta del arca de la cual salió el joven Albino a toda prisa.

No puso atención a los que estaban presentes lo único que hizo fue buscar a la chica con la mirada hasta que se topo con aquellos ojos azules que hicieron contacto con los de el. No sabia por que pero no podía despegar la vista de la chica estaba seguro de que era ella algo en su interior se lo gritaba y al parecer la chica también lo reconocia.

-Eres tu Nozomi- pregunto casi en susurro el chico

-Claro que soy yo quien mas podira ser- dijo alegre la chica extendiendo un poco sus brazos en dirección a su hermano-

Lo único que pudo hacer fu correr al encuntro con su hermana para terminar con un gran abrazo en el cual los dos chicos se dieron cuenta que no estaban equivocados.

-Te extrañe tanto, crei que nunca te volveria a ver- dijo la chica mientra abrazaba a su hermano pequeño-

-Lo siento mucho- fue lo único que salió de los labios del albino ya que no tenia muchas cosas que decir en ese momento, ya que las lagrimas lo vencieron por fin después de tantos años sin verse era algo inevitable, los dos estaban derramando lagrimas pero eran lagrimas de felicidad.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Haber díganme les gusto el capitulo, espero y que si para que comenten bueno el capitulo lo iba a dividir el dos capítulos cortos y mejor lo deje uno largo como los estoy subiendo últimamente, asi que espero y les haya gustado ya que me esforcé mucho, y bueno si gustan ver en mi perfil están 2 imágenes de Nozomi una cuando era niña y otra en su estado actual, es mas o menos asi como me la imagino con un smblante un tanto calmo.

Locarno es una ciudad de Suiza en el canton de Tesino.


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por dejar Reviews, me alegro mucho tener verios reviews asi que hice un esfuerzo por subir el capitulo que espero y les guste.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Decimo Quinta Noche: Pasado

-Lo siento mucho- fue lo único que salió de los labios del albino ya que no tenia muchas cosas que decir en ese momento, ya que las lagrimas lo vencieron por fin después de tantos años sin verse era algo inevitable, los dos estaban derramando lagrimas pero eran lagrimas de felicidad.

-Por que te disculpas mi niño, no tienes por que disculparte, al fin estamos juntos- dijo la joven abrasando a su hermano mas fuerte y acercándolo mas como si quisiera asi inmortalizar el momento.

Asi se quedaron por varios minutos disfrutando de la compañía mutua entre ambos ya que no eran necesarias las palabras, no en esos momentos.

-Disculpen no están solos- antes de aclaro la garganta intentando llamar la atención y terminar- si van a ser ese tipo de ejercicios por favor no lo hagan en plena calle búsquense un hotel- termino por decir el samurái ya que estaba muerto de celos, como su moyashi podía abrazar tan cariñosamente a la chica que apenas conocía.

Las palabras de Kanda surtieron efecto ya que despertaron a los hermanos de su trance volviendo a la realidad en la que estaban rodeados por exorcistas y los estaban mirando muy severamente, se separaron de su emotivo abrazo pero siguieron muy cerca el uno del otro.

-A que hora llegaron- pregunto ingenuamente el albino ya que hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia de los exorcistas.

-Antes que tu estúpido aprendiz- dijo Cross al verse ignorado por tanto tiempo.

-Que es lo que quieren- termino por decir cortante puesto que le incomodaba la presencia de cierto exorcista japonés que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Estábamos hablando con tu noviecita, así que si nos disculpas aun tiene una pregunta que contestarme y bien muestra tu inocencia- dijo cross ignorando completamente a su alumno y centrarse en la chica.

-En primero lugar no le permito que le hable asi- dijo la chica señalando a Allen- y segunda no somos novios-

-Entonces ya te casaste si que eres un poco atrevido allen- dijo Lavi haciendo acto de presencia burlándose un poco de su amigo y averiguando mas de la relación que llevaban los dos jóvenes.

-Te equivocas, no me casaría tan pronto y menos con ella- dijo allen un poco exaltado por el comentario del exorcista

-Que tiene de malo si es presiosa- dijo un ironico Kanda dominado por los celos del momento.

-Serio un pecado mortal tener una relación de ese tipo con mi hermano – dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa dedicada a su único familiar-

-Hermano- La cara de Cross se había puesto palida, ya que estaba seguro de conocer todo respecto de su alumno.

A todos los del grupo Cross les había tomado por sorpresa la revelación dándoles a algunos del grupo un alivio de que solo fueran hermanos.

-Allen explicame esto, como es que tienes una hermana compatible con la inocencia y nunca me lo dijiste- dijo seriamente el general ante el secreto que había guardado su alumno.

Los miembros del grupo Tiedoll recordaron lo que había pasado en aquel encuentro y las palabras del chico, el no había recordado a su hermana asta hace poco y eso le dolia al chico. Preocupados por como podría hacer reaccionar se pusieron atentos a todas las expresiones que hacia el chico.

Ante la pregunta de su Maestro no pudo responder no quería mostrarse débil no quería pensar en el por que no había recordado a su hermano, lo único que hizo fue inclinar un poco la cabeza y ocultar sus ojos entre su blanca cabellera que caia por el rostro del joven.

-Allen? Quien es Allen-pregunto un poco confundida la chica. Esa simple pregunta había bastado para desubicar a todos incluido el mismo mencionado.

-Es tu hermano y no sabes ni su nombre- grito un exaltado Kanda ya que los celos seguían dentro.

-Mi hermano- la chica se veía aun confundida, después su cara se ilumino un poco para después derse vuelta hacia dirección a su hermano, con una de sus manos tomo el rostro del muchacho que aun estaba escondido entre sus cabellos- Con que Allen es tu nombre ahora, no lo sabia, ahora que te veo bien has cambiado demasiado- menciono examinando cada centímetro del rostro de su hermano para después toparse con su mirada.

Al volver hacer contacto con la mirada de su hermana se dio cuenta que había caído en la profundidad de la misma, se había perdido y se sentía vulnerable era como si ella estuviera buscando algo en su interior como si estuviera viendo hasta el mas minimo espacio de su alma cosa que solo incomodo al chico.

-Por que- su voz había tomado un tono autoritario y en su cara se veía un gran enfado- explicame por que tienes materia oscura dentro de tu cuerpo- termino de sentenciar la chica una ves que despejo la mirada del joven.

-Es algo un tanto difícil de explicar- dijo nervioso el chico ya que el tono que había usado no le gustaba nada.

-Quiero que me lo explique ahora mismo- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz sonando mas amenazante.

-Ahorita te explico pero antes quiero saber algo, cual es mi nombre, hace unos instantes me preguntaste si Allen era el nombre que ahora usaba, no recuerdo haber tenido otro me lo podrías decir- dijo tranquilo el chico intentando desviar un poco el tema sobre la materia oscura.

-No lo recuerdas- en los ojos de la chica lo único que se podría descifrar era la sorpresa-

-Bueno chicos creo que la calle no es un lugar ideal para hablar de esto que tal si vamos a algún lado mas privado, tal vez podamos entrar al arca y hablar tranquilamente- djio Tiedoll cuando vio que los hermanos tenían mucho de que hablar.

-Esta bien entremos, dentro hay una sala en la que pueden descansar- dijo Allen haciendo una señal para que todos entraran.

Nadie protesto y todos entraron, el chico albino fue por delante dirigiendo a los demás, entraron a una puerta que el chico abrió y dentro había una lujosa sala muy bien adornada con varios sillones y sillas en los cuales todos tomaron asiento.

No había palabra, había demasiadas sorpresas y cosas por aclarar no sabían por donde empezar.

-Me pueden explicar que es lo que pasa- dijo Cross mas tranquilo sabiendo la seriedad del tema.

-Bueno Cross es algo complicado y un tanto largo que contar- dijo Tiedoll

-Tu sabias de esto no es así, sabias quien era la chica por eso hablabas con ella- interrogo Cross

-Si efectivamente, me encontré con Allen en una misión y me conto su situación y decidi ayudarlo ha encontrar a su hermana-

-Sabes que el es nuestro enemigo y lo que hiciste fue traicionar a la Orden- dijo Cross en tono severo.

-Y que querías que hiciera que le negara ayuda después de que confio en mi y me conto su situación-

-El te conto su situación- pregunto molesto Cross.

-Así es Marian-

Con eso basto el general se levanto del sillón en el que se había acomodado y se dirigió a donde estaba el chico, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzo para después pegarlo contra una pared.

-Por que no me dijiste nada, bien sabes que podias confiar en mi, por que no me contaste nosotros también podíamos ayudarte no sabes lo que estos inútiles se han sacrificado buscándote y esperando tu regreso para que tu fueras y pidieras ayuda a lo demás- Por primera vez cierto tiempo Cross se había realmente enojado puesto que se sentía ofendido ya que el siendo su maestro no sabia nada y otro general simplemente se encontró con el chico y este le contaba todo eso no era algo que le pusiera de buena.

-Lo siento pero cuando me encontré con ustedes yo aun no sabia nada, yo creía ciegamente en las personas que me levantaron cuando estaba en el suelo, yo aun no recordaba que tenia una hermana- termino por decir ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos nuevamente, ahora lagrimas corrian por su rostro apenas visibles- Poco después de que me entere de la verdad me encontré con el general Tiedoll y le pedi ayuda después le conté la situación.- a pesar de las lagrimas la voz del chico no flaqueo en ningún instante.

-Ahora nos puedes explicar lo que pasa- pregunto Cross mientras baja al chico.

-No es nada grande, estuve platicando con Mana en el cuarto del piano y me conto la verdad de por que el conde me ayudo en ese instante y la verdad de su identidad, después de platicar conmigo recordé que tenia una hermana por lo cual me dispuse a buscarla y es lo que he estado haciendo, claro esta en secreto ya que cada misión que me manda el conde la termino lo mas rápido posible tomando la inocencia para después ir a los pueblos de los alrededores y buscarla, en mi búsqueda encontré a personas compatible con la inocencia actualmente he encontrado a 24 personas compatibles con la inocencia de las cuales todas ya controlan el nivel uno de la inocencia la gran mayoría ya domina el nivel 2 y unos cuantos estan en el nivel 3- Habia soltado todo de golpe, no tenia razones por ocultar sus planes o algo ya que ahora todo estaba bien.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, que acaso no los noah no destruyen la inocencia- pregunto impaciente Lavi ya que se había emocionado por la cantidad de datos que estaba proporcionando el chico.

-Yo no puedo destruir inocencia ya que yo mismo poseo un trozo de la misma, yo toda la inocencia que recolecto la guardo aquí- dijo levantando una mano en la cual llevaba su pulsera con su nombre grabado- es un mecanismo que Tikky invento cuando hace contacto con la inocencia la absorbe y la almacena dejándola desactivada es como Hevlaska o algo parecido a lo que ella hace-

-Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que a mi me dijo y mas, puesto que yo no sabia lo de las personas compatibles- dijo Tiedoll

-Si ya acabaron de hablar ahora me toca a mi interrogarlo- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia su hermano.

-Si adelante pregunta lo que quieras-

-Uno como recordaste mi presencia y mi nombre si no conoces el tuyo- cuestiono la chica

-No lo se, estaba platicando con el espíritu de mi padre adoptivo y me explico muchas cosas después de eso recordé que tenia una hermana- dijo levantando su mirada para hacer contacto con la de la chica.- Discúlpame te olvide por mucho tiempo, no pude si quiera extrañarte puesto que no sabia que existías- dijo mientras sostenía la mirada a su hermana ya se había cansado de ser débil.

-Eso me sorprende mucho, estaba segura de haber borrado todo dato referente a mi y a nuestra madre hasta que escucharas tu nombre pero al parecer eres muy fuerte ya que pudiste recordarme sin necesidad de tu nombre- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

-Entonces tu me borraste la memoria- dijo el joven ante la declaración de la chica-

-Si, pero ahora quiero saber por que en tu cuerpo hay materia oscura- dijo la chica un tanto molesta.

-Eso se debe a que soy parte de la familia de Noah, soy el poseedor de la música del Noe y también fue absorbida la Furia y la Union de Noe- dijo el chico

La chica se separo de el dio una vuelta tomo u poco de aire y dio otra vuelta.

Todos estaban atentos a la conversación de los hermanos y por lo tanto nadie deseaba interrumpir.

-Explicame como una persona que nació con una inocencia de tipo parasitario puede ser quien tiene voluntades de Noe-

-Eso se debe a que mi padre adoptivo era el decimo cuarto Noah, y por lo tanto al morir yo herede su voluntad.

-Bueno eso es lo causante la cicatriz que tienes en le frente o por que se te hizo- volvió a formular otra pregunta la chica-

-Eso es por que estoy maldito, ya que cuando era pequeño y mi padre murió yo lo traje a la vida en forma de akuma y me maldijo por revivirlo haciéndome la cicatriz pero después mi inocencia se activo y lo mato pero la maldición quedo dejando mi cabello de color blanco y la cicatriz en mi rostro.

-Ya veo, pero ahí algo que me tiene un poco inquieta tu sabes quien soy no?- pregunto temerosa la chica-

-Por supuesto que se quien eres, eres Nozomi, eres mi hermana y…-no quizo continuar sin antes ver a su hemana a los ojos ya que no estaba seguro de revelar aquella información-

-Y que mas- lo estaba cucando eso significaba que podía decirlo

-Y tienes una inocencia de tipo parasitario que tiene una voluntad muy grande ya que tu eres la portadora del corazón de la inocencia- termino hablando en voz clara-

-Que, eso no puede ser ella es la portadora del corazón – dijo la china interrumpiendo la conversación era algo realmente sorprendente.

-Allen esto no es broma verdad, ella es la portadora del corazón- pregunto Tiedoll.

-Si ella es la portadora-

-Eso explica la presión y la resonancia que presentaron las inocencias al acercarnos a usted.

-Entonces mi hermano es un noah y esta con la familia de noe y yo soy la portadora del corazón, que familia tan mas mona- dijo ironica la chica.

-Estas molesta de que sea parte de los noah- pregunto timido el chico

-Por su puesto que si, después de todo casi compartimos la misma sangre- dijo la chica casi a gritos

-A que te refieres con casi- dijo Kanda, puesto que se había quedado callado para notar cualquier cosa que dijeran fuera de lo común.

-A lo que dije, Kosen y yo somos medios hermanos- dijo tranquila la chica- somos hijos de la misma madre pero de diferente padre.

-Kosen, ese era mi nombre no es asi, soy Odayaca Kosen y tu eres Odayaca Nozomi- dijo el albino quien empezaba a recordar todo.

"Se me escapo su nombre, no quería decirlo ya no hay vuelta atrás debo de explicar muchas cosas" pensó la chica cuando se dio cuenta de su erros.

-Así es, Kosen es tu verdadero nombre significa rayo de luz, tenemos el apellido de nuestra madre Odayaca es un apellido un tanto raro tiene 2 significados "Tranquilo" y "En Paz"- dijo la chica explicando los significados a su hermano.

-Con que se puede interpretar como "Rayo de Luz en paz" y "Tranquilo sueño de Vida" que profundidad de nombres, acaso su madre era japonesa o que- preguntó Kanda después de interpretar los nombres de los hermanos.

-Si nuestra madre nació en japon y fue criada alla pero sus padres son ingleses al igual que el padre de Kosen, por eso tenemos sangre inglesa y nombres en Japones- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Y que hay de tu padre Nozomi el de donde era- pregunto Lenalee un poco mas interesada por el pasado de la chica.

-No se cual sea su origen ya que no naci por amor, yo naci de una violación, nuestra madre fue volada y fue donde naci yo, poco después de que se recuperara mi madre se caso con el padre de Allen, pero la guerra hizo que él muriera dejando a mamá sola antes de que Allen naciera, cuando el nació y ella vio como tenia su mano se deprimió y poco después de que se aliviara se suicido dejándonos solos a Kosen y a mi, fue entonces cuando nos criamos solos y cuando Kosen tenia 4 

años yo le borre la memoria ya que nos perseguían para matarnos y si el no sabia nada estaría a salvo- finalizo su relato para después dirigirse a su hermano y abrasarlo-

-Gracias- dijo el albino para pararse- ya recuerdo todo gracias por decirme mi verdadero nombre pero me quedo con Allen después de todo todos me conocen por ese nombre- dijo sonriente.

-Esta bien, después de todo Allen es un bonito nombre le queda al nuevo tu de pelo blanco.-dijo la chica también sonriendo- y ahora que ya descubrieron quien soy y yo encontré a mi hermano creo que esta todo listo para la batalla contra el conde, Allen crees que las personas compatibles quieran luchar a nuestro favor- pregunto la chica incorporándose-

-Ellos es lo que están esperando, están al tanto de la situación, en si ahora todos te están buscando- dijo Allen

-Tenias todo planeado, pero y ellos que piensas hacer- dijo señalando a los exorcistas

El albino solo sonrio, para después dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los exorcistas y después empezar a caminar.

-Maestro podía ayudarnos en esta batalla con su poder- pidió el joven mientras extendía la mano.

-Por su puesto que si, vamos a patearle el trasero al conde de una vez por todas- dijo orgullosamente tomando la mano del Albino.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes- dijo el chico separándose de su maestro para dirigirse a donde estaban Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda- Les pido disculpas, actue muy impulsivamente de acuerdo al enojo que sentí, sin resentimiento – dijo el chico un tanto apenado por la petición que estaba haciendo.

-Allen, quien se debía de disculpar eramos nosotros por nunca darnos cuenta de todo el daño que estabas recibiendo y del que te dimos, por mi no hay rencores- dijo Lenalee abrazando al joven en forma de aceptación- Estaria gustosa de poder pelear de nuevo a tu lado.

-Gracias Lenalee- dijo allen correspondiendo el abrazo, una vez que se separo se dirigió hacia los dos exorcistas faltantes—Y ustedes dos que dicen, hacemos las paces- dijo regalando una sonrisa a los chicos.

-Bueno Allen, no tengo mucho que pensar, estoy de acuerdo con Lenalee será un placer pelear como tu aliado ya que como enemigo das miedo- dijo divertido el pelirrojo para después también abrazar al joven albino, quien ante el acto del pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco, pero se puso mucho mas rojo que el cabellos del bookman cuando este le planto un beso a media boca.

Al ver la acción del pelirrojo el japonés estaba realmente enojado como ese conejo pervertido se atrevía a besar a su Allen, eso no estaba para nada bien.

Un vez que el albino recupero su color natural se volteo a mirar a Kanda para luego dejar a su voz decir.

-Y tu Kanda me acompañarías en esta pelea- dijo casi susurrando las palabra, cosa que lo hizo verse realmente sexy a los ojos del japonés y también del bookman ya que los dos chicos se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

-Esta bien estúpido Moyashi te acompañare en la pelea- dijo Kanda desviando su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bueno que tal si salimos de aquí todos, ya que cada quien tiene sus respectivas misiones y ahora estamos desaparecidos cosa que solo causara dudas a nuestros grupos, propongo que nos veamos en algún lugar dentro de unos días, cada quien llevara a las personas compatibles con inocencia en quienes confiemos- dijo Cross tomando el mando.

-Propongo que sea en el antiguo cuartel general de la Orden oscura ya que ahora esta deshabitado- opino Marie entrando en la platica general ya que se había mantenido al margen junto a Chaoji.

-Esta bien nos encontramos ahí en 3 dias- concluyo la poseedora del corazón para finalizar el encuentro.

Todos empezaron a salir de aquella sala, solo los 3 exorcistas y el joven noah aun no se retiraban, solo se quedaron ahí, poco después Lenalee decidió que era hora de irse y salió de la habitación dejando solo a los tres jóvenes.

Nadie decía nada solo se quedaban viendo que tan cambiados estaban desde la ultima vez en que fueron un equipo.

-He aprendiz idiota sal rápido de ahí que te van a violar los gays, perdón te van a atacar los exorcistas- dijo en tono burlón Cross delatando a los jóvenes y haciendo sonrojar al mas chico.

-Ya voy- dijo tomando un poco de aire para salir de la habitación dejando solos a Kanda y Lavi.

Una vez que el chico se fue el Bookman hablo.

-Sabes Kanda, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como los labios del moyashi, lastima que solo fue una pequeña parte de ellos, me pregunto que será si pruebo mas de él como cuando tu le robaste aquel beso en aquella batalla, me pregunto si no te enviciaste con el bocado que te echaste- dijo el pelirrojo al chico que se encontraba con él

-Eres un conejo pervertido pero tienes razón, ese estúpido moyashi hace vicios, me quede con ganas de volver a probarlo otra vez- concluyo el japonés para luego salir de la habitación junto a su pelirrojo amigo.

.-Con el Conde-.

Se encontraba todos reunidos en el jardín de aquella mansión, tomando el té sentados en la mesa blanca.

-Conde los demás Noah vienen en camino estarán aquí pronto, ya están todos los preparativos listos para iniciar nuestro ataque, solo falta la llegada de todos.

-Ya veo, me alegra saber eso Sheryl hace que me tranquilice mucho- contesto el conde-

-Y vamos a presentar a Allen como el catorceavo como crees que reaccionen los demás- pregunto Tikky quien también se encontraba ahí.

-No, ellos no van a saber de Allen, nadie debe saber de el excepto nosotros-

-Entonces no hay problema- dijo un sonriente Tikky

-Conde, al parecer durmió bien anoche tiene buena pinta- dijo Road alegre mientras tomaba otra galleta

-Otra vez tuve aquel sueño- dijo el conde llamando la atención de los noah presentes.

-El sueño donde sale Allen- preguntó dudosa la chica

-Si, pero esta vez paso algo inusual, estaba como siempre preguntándome por que no lo mate aquella vez en el cementerio, pero en este sueño hubo algo raro cuando el chico volteo a verme recordé la cara de aquella jovencita-

-A Cual jovencita se refiere conde- pregunto Tikky ya que desconocía aquella historia

-Se trata de la única mujer que el Conde amo, pero ella lo rechazo y la ira se apodero del conde provocando un terrible desenlace final- explico la niña

-La mato- pregunto Tikky

-No Tikky, el conde no quiso castigarla con algo tan bueno como la muerte, el conde le quieto la dignidad a aquella en ese entonces jovencita- termino la chica.

-Bueno ya que Tikky-pon fue informado déjenme terminar, en mi sueño cuando me le quede viendo a Allen este empezó a llorar y era como ver la cara de esa mujer era volver a ver el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Carol, esa imagen no ha dejado de darme vueltas en la cabeza, tengo un mal presentimiento de ese chico.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Como les quedo el ojo, en si a mi me gusto el capitulo siento que hubo de todo un poco, asi que estoy satisfecha, creo que mas de uno ya estará sacando conclusiones deje varias pistas de lo que se avecina, creo que ya casi llega a su fin el fic pero no es nada seguro, bueno sin mas que decirles me despido me gustaría saber que opinan del capitulo asi que por fa dejen un review.


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Chicos, les pido una disculpa nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar y lo lamento mucho, tampoco conteste reviews aunque los lei todos y les doy las gracias por seguir dejándolos.

No pude actualizar ya que no sabia como iniciar al capitulo y me bloquee por completo, espero y les guste, ya que me esforcé mucho para que la inspiración volviera.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Decimo Sexta Noche: Antes de la Batalla

.-En la Mansion de los Noah-.

Se encontraban en la sala platicando cómodamente los Noah del Placer y del Sueño, eran platicas triviales solo para pasar un rato, ya que no tenían mucho que hacer.

-Entonces Tikky, cuando van a llegar nuestros hermanos- pregutno la niña

-En la noche o mañana si se retrasan mucho- contesto sin ganas el joven

-Y que va a pasar con Allen- dijo tomando un tono mas serio

-No lo se, tal vez lo presenten como un conocido o algo por el estilo, no la presentaran cono un Noah ya que todavía no confían en él-

-Tienes razón, ahora que recuerdo Sheryl te ordeno vigilarlo, viste algo inusual en él- pregunto la niña poniéndose firme sentándose con mayor decoro-

-No, siempre que lo vigile en sus misiones las acababa rápido y después daba una vuelta por la ciudad y se paraba en las tiendas para ver los postes- dijo el mayor recordando al albino- Solo me inquietaba algo, siempre que llovía el caminaba por la calle, no se refugiaba de la lluvia siempre era lo mismo es como si le gustara mojarse- dijo riendo al recordar como la gente veía al joven caminar como si nada en la lluvia-

-Ya vez es un poco rarito, solo que lo he sentido distanciado desde el baile de presentación- dijo la chica con tono un poco mas triste al recordar la continua indiferencia que el joven mostraba-

-A de ser por las misiones, tiene muchas últimamente- dijo Tikky intentando calmar a la chica.

-No lo creo así, es como si no quisiera que nos acercáramos a él……como si nos alejara de su persona- dijo la chica terminando lo ultimo casi en susurro- Sabes algo, creo que el Conde lo va a asesinar – dijo en tono triste y a la vez culpable

-Por que lo dices- dudo un poco no le gusto lo que había escuchado

-Por que entre tantos noah nuestra fuerza se hace mayor y sentiríamos la inocencia que posee Allen y también la materia oscura, además el conde nunca confio en él- dijo la niña agachando la cabeza para que sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos-

-Y que hacemos, dejamos que lo asesinen, recuerda que nosotros los trajimos aquí, y si le pasa algo será nuestra culpa- reclamo el mayor poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la noah.

-No lo se, Allen es muy especial para mi, es solo que no puedo ponerme en contra del Conde, lo que el diga es lo que hare- esas palabras salieron de la boca de la niña, recargadas con gran culpa y angustia

-Descuida no te preocupes por eso, ya ya sabia a que al final terminaría por intentar asesinarme-La voz del chico dejo helados a los presentes, cuando había llegado por que no hablaron de otro tema.

-Allen, desde cuando estas ahí- pregunto Tikky dudando querer conocer esa respuesta-

-Desde hace mucho, y no s preocupen eso yo ya lo sabia, después de todo el conde quiere acabar con la inocencia y con los humanos y eso es justamente lo que soy un humano compatible con la inocencia- dijo tranquilamente para terminar con una sonrisa

-Allen, lo siento mucho yo no sabia de eso, nunca quize… "que esto pasara"- La chica no pudo terminar había roto en llanto y había corrido para abrazar al albino, quien la recibió con un abrazo

-No es tu culpa Road, tu no sabias lo que pasaría, descuida no va a pasar nada, si m intentan hacer daño, simplemente me ire de aquí, en si yo venia a despedirme, intente no encariñarme con ustedes pero era un poco tarde, así que disculpa- Dijo el joven intentando tranquilizar a la chica que estaba aferrada a su cuerpo llorando profundamente.

-Eres en verdad estúpido chico- dijo Tikky mientras se acercaba mas a los jóvenes

-Por que lo dices – pregunto inocentemente el muchacho

-Crees que si escapas podrás estar bien, el te perseguirá a donde quiera que vallas para terminar su labor- dijo el Moreno mientras segui caminando a donde el chico

-Que te hace pensar que solo voy a huir?- pregunto el chico conectando su mirada con la del mayor cosa que hizo que al contacto de sus ojos el noah sintiera escalofríos y no sabia si eran por ver esos ojos llenos de seguridad o por verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

-Entonces que harás- interrogo para ocultar un poco sus emociones

-Primero despedirme de ustedes, ya que puede que no los vuelva a ver- dijo sonriendo cálidamente cosa que solo hizo enojar al noah

-Deja de sonreír así, odio que siempre tengas esa mascara de felicidad en el rostro- dijo un tanto alterado el Noah, ya que el conocía a Allen sin ella.

-Lo siento mucho yo quería despedirme de ustedes sonriendo, ya que mi camino no es junto al suyo- dijo allen con su habitual tono calmado mas sin embargo su cara demostraba una gran decisión, ya no estaba sonriendo simplemente esta ahí sin mascaras-

-Volveras con la Orden- pregunto aun con la voz quebrada la chica mientras se separaba un poco del albino.

-No mi camino al lado de la Orden acabo hace mucho y ahora mi camino se separa mucho mas del suyo, yo seguire mi camino, junto a mi familia- termino el chico separándose de la niña por completo.

-De ahora en adelante seremos enemigos verdad- pregunto la chica mientras se sacaba las lagrima

-Discúlpenme, perdón, lo siento mucho pero….si de ahora en adelante volveré a ser su enemigo- termino el muchacho caminando a donde el mayor

-Bueno Tikky muchas gracias por todo, me la pase muy bien aquí solo que ya no tardo en irme puesto que la guerra va a dar comienzo- se paro en frente del mayor viéndolo directamente a los ojos para después continuar- no se si voy a morir o si seguire con vida pero algo es seguro creo que no nos volveremos a ver y yo quiero vivir o morir completo- hizo una pequeña pausa ya que nunca pudieron aclarar la situación en la que se encontraban, siguieron como amigos y nada mas pero lo que había pasado entre ellos era algo difícil de olvidar. Miro la confusión en el rostro del mayor y se decidió por aclarar lo que había dicho.

A un paso estaban el uno del otro, los dos estaban parados mirándose uno con confusión, después de unos instantes el Albino se acerco mas al mayor, tomo entre sus manos la cara del mayor y se acerco mas acortando toda distancia entre ellos, uniendo poco a poco sus labios, iniciando un suave beso que no tardo en ser contestado, era un beso tierno y calido solo rosando sus labios, cosa que a el mayor le parecía poco, había tomado al mas joven de la cintura y lo había acercadolo mas, tenia una lucha, quería profundizar el beso quería explorar al joven probar su boca, pero el joven se separo estaba sonrojado ante el acto no esperaba que le contestaran tan rápido y de esa forma que se enpezaba a tornar apasionada. Se libro de los brazos del moreno para dar un paso hacia atrás y asi continuar con su explicación.

-Y si quiero morir o vivir entero tenia que recuperar lo que un dia me robaste- Termino de explicar el joven para después regalarle una sonrisa pero esta era diferente a las otras esta era una verdadera sonrisa, se giro y se despidió de la niña con una seña para después desaparecer del lugar, rápido y en silencio como había llegado ahí.

El silencio reino por unos momentos hasta que fue roto por la niña

-Tikky, quiero que me expliques que paso, Allen dijo que quería recuperar algo suyo, que le hiciste- dijo la chica enojada al ver que su Allen había besado a Tikky.

-Bueno Road, es una larga historia "que no quiero contar"- dijo el chico intentando escapar al enojo de la pequeña, después de todo la niña había presenciado todo y quería mucho al chico.

.-En el Ex-cuartel general de la Orden-.

El Albino había llegado, empezó a caminar por los destruidos pasillos que conformaban la estructura del edificio, si recordaba bien tenían que reunirse en el comedor ya que era una de las areas que no había recibido tanto daño.

Al entrar al comedor, se dio cuenta que mucha gente se encontrba ahí, noto la presencia de todos sus alumnos, él se había hecho cargo de avisarles personalmente donde iban a estar la reunión y al parecer nadie falto, también noto la presencia de varios exorcistas, entre ellos estaba Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Cross, Tiedoll, Marie, Chaoji, Miranda, Kryory entre otros mas. Estaba tan concentrado viendo a todos platicar amenamente, que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de el, hasta que le cubrieron los ojos y una voz de un hombre un poco aguda decía:

-Quien soy-

-Nozomi destápame los ojos y Jhony por favor crees que no iba a reconocer tu vos- termino el joven para que segundos después su visión fuera clara, asi que se volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes-

-Como supiste que era yo- pregunto divertida la chica que estaba acompañando al pequeño científico-

-Te reconosco siempre tienes un olor agradable a tu alrededor y tu manos son muy suaves para que fueran las de jhony- dijo el joven mientras sonreía abiertamente-

-Oie Allen, me alegra volverte a ver- dijo el científico dirigiéndose al joven-

-A mi también me alegra verte- dijo el ingles correspondiendo al saludo que el joven le daba

-Y por cierto que bonita esta tu hermana, por que nunca antes la mencionaste, me la hubieras presentado- termino por decir cuando recordó a la hermana del joven-

-Pues porque no quería que nadie la viera- dijo sonriente el chico

-Estas peor que Komui con Lenalee- dijo el científico, cosa que solo hizo reir a Allen.

-Ya llegaste, por que no nos avisaste, te estamos esperando- dijo Lenalee llegando a donde ellos.

-Por que estaba platicando con Jhony- fue simplemente lo que dijo el joven

-Mira Allen, todos los exorcistas que vez aquí, son confiable amigos nuestros que nos ayudaran en la lucha- empezó a explicar la chica- pero tengo una duda donde están ellos para iniciar el ataque?- cuestiono la chica ya que no sabia donde iban a atacar.

-Ellos van ha iniciar el ataque esta noche en Jiamusi, China, ya que al estar cercano a Japón es mas fácil que lleguen los akumas al ataque.- explico el albino mientras empezaba a caminar adentrándose en la multitud-

-Bueno, entonces esta todo resuelto, esperaremos el ataque todos ahí, asi que por favor podías explicarles la situación a todos-

-Esta bien- dijo el chico resignado mientras se paraba al centro de la multitud para iniciar a hablar- Me podrían prestar atención por favor- alzo la voz lo suficiente para que todos oyeran y le pusieran atención. Espero un poco a que todos los murmullos se apaciguaran y asi empezar ha hablar- Escúchenme bien todos, esta noche el Conde atacara una parte de China, La división de Jiamusi en la provincia de Heilongjiang, debemos estar preparados todos, ya que aquí todavía es temprano y por alla esta anocheciendo, primero que nada debemos calentar para no tener lesiones extras en combates, ya que lo que se avecina no tiene lugar en las batallas que han participado- dijo Allen, con voz firme e imponente muy poco común en el- Espero y todos den su mayor esfuerzo, ya que la guerra en la que hemos estado luchando todo este tiempo esta llegando a su fin, en el campo de batalla encontraremos al mismísimo conde, acompañado de 11 Noahs y muchísimos Akumas, si logramos vencer en esta batalla habremos ganado la Guerra para asi conseguir la Paz con la que todos soñamos- su voz era fuerte y clara haciendo que muchos se inspiraran para la batalla- Entonces les pregunto ustedes están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por la paz que estamos a punto de alcanzar- exclamo mas alto el joven-

-Yo no, mejor me regreso a la orden- un exorcista nuevo ante los ojos de Allen había alzado la voz antes de que los demás empezaran- No tenemos oportunidad de ganar, son 11 noahs y el conde a parte de muchísimos akumas y nosotros no llegamos ni a 50 personas, no arriesgare mi vida por algo que no vale la pena- cuestino rudamente el hombre, haciendo dudar a la gran mayoría arruinando casi todo, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Allen se alzo-

-Si tienes miedo, descuida es humano, te puedes retirar después de todo para eso hice la pregunta para saber quien se queda y quien se va, tu no confias en tu propia fuerza tampoco confias en tus compañeros por eso crees una batalla perdida- dijo al albino haciendo enojar al exorcista

-Y tu que sabes crio estúpido, parece que nunca has estado en una batalla para saber que tan difíciles son- grito alterado el exorcista activando su inocencia y aventándose contra el albino- Inocencia actívate, Corte Profundo- grito y en sus manos aparecieron unos Sais, bastante grandes, se dirigió corriendo al chico puesto que había cuestionado su valor, lo ataco pero para su sorpresa el chico no se movio nada, al llegar frente a él intento encajarle un sai pero el chico aun sin moverse de su lugar simplemente dio un silbido- el ataque nunca llego el hombre estaba paralisado con su mano extendida empuñando el sai que estaba e unos milímetros del pecho del joven.

-No me gusta pelear, no quiero gastar energías cuando una batalla se acerca, asi que por favor si se va a retirar retirese y no moleste, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que explicar algo- dijo el joven con voz dura viendo fijamente al hombre- en cuanto desvió la mirada y se dirigió a los 

demás el hombre salió volando chocando contra un muro de atrás, todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que todo había pasado rápido el ataque, la inmovilidad y el contraataque que nunca vieron.

-Bueno como iba diciendo, esta es una batalla en la cual tenemos ventaja, ya que de nuestro lado tenemos a la portadora del corazón- dijo fuerte y claro volviendo a llamar la atención de todos, hizo la seña con un mano a su hermana- Ella es Nozomi Odayaca, la portadora del corazón de la inocencia- dijo Allen presentándola a todos, quienes se quedaron impresionados con el descubrimiento- Ahora vuelvo a preguntar ¡SE UNIRIAN A ESTA BATALLA! – grito mas fuerte y como respuesta hubo un grito que opaco al suyo-

-¡¡A PELAR¡¡- Fue la respuesta positiva que recibió de todos los presentes contentos entusiasmados por la batalla que iban a librar en unas horas mas-

Todos se empezaron a dispersar pera prepararse y seguir entrenando y calentando para dar lo mejor de si en la pelea, el comedor había quedado solo ha excepción de unos cuantos exorcistas que se reunieron con el Albino.

-Que sorpresa el Moyashi tiene voz para hablar en publico- Dijo Kanda llegando junto a su compañero.

-Dejalo Allen, esta molesto por lo que hiciste- dijo Colgandose del joven

-Pero que hic- dijo despistado el albino

- No recuerdas, abriste una puerta al Arca en la recamara de Kanda, para transportarnos aquí- dijo sonriente Lavi-

-Crei que era lo mejor, ya que no levantaría tantas sospechas, puesto que entrar a la recamara de Kanda y no salir se podría decir que es normal- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa el albino

-Pues no seria raro que alguien entrara a su cuarto y no saliera- Apoyo Lenalee entrando en la conversación

-Pero por lo menos debió decir algo- dijo un enojado Kanda

-No te enojes por favor, es solo que no había mucho tiempo- dijo el chico suavisando un poco sus facciones volteando a ver a Kanda con carita de culpa, cosa que cuando vio el japonés se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado intentando ocultarlo

-Che, esta bien- dijo avergonzado el samurái intentando no cambiar su tono de indiferencia-

-Kosen, que haces ahí, mandas a todos a entrenar y tu ahí platicando, tu deberías también entrenar por lo menos un poco- se escucho la voz de la joven cuando se acercaba a los chicos.

-Hui, te traen cortito- dijo en un silbido Lavi al ver la chica aproximarse- Crei que serian no se mas cariñosos, hace años que no se ven y como se tratan-

-Eso vendrá después ahora tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo sonriente el Albino-

-Kosen, yo sere tu rival, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- dijo la chica desafiando al albino

-Descuida, no ocupo calentar, ya entrene lo suficiente ahorita que el exorcista me ataco, además antes de venir aquí también entrene, mejor quiero ahorrar energias ya que debo abrir varias puertas para que todos no vallamos- dijo sonriente mientras empezaba a caminar al centro de la habitación para realizar su trabajo dejando a la chica con los exorcistas-

-Ha crecido mucho, no crei que tuviera todo previsto- dijo la chica al ver como su hermanito se retiraba de donde ellos-

-No es que me entrometa en sus asuntos, pero por que no hablan mas, puede que nunca se vuelvan a ver después de la batalla, esperar al mañana seria demasiado tarde- dijo tristemente Lenalee

-Es una especie de promesa en silencio, tanto el como yo pensamos eso, al no iniciar una platica es como prometer que después de hoy tendremos el tiempo de sobra para hablar, estoy segura de eso, tal vez el alla madurado mucho en el tiempo que estuvimos separados pero creo que aun lo conozco un poco.

.-En Casa de los Noah-.

Se encontraban esperando en el recibidor, ya que esa misma noche tendría lugar la batalla desisiva, se les adelantarían a los exorcistas conquistando un país mas, para después decidirse a destruir el mundo entero.

Sonó la campana de la entrada dando a saber que alguien había llegado, una mucama se dirigió a abrir y entro un joven alto su piel era negra como la noche y sus ojos eran verdes, entro despacio para después girarse ha ver a sus hermanos.

-Buenas Noches, ya llegue- dijo el negro saludando cortésmente

-Buenas noches Jhonatan, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo la niña volteando a ver al joven

-Hola Road, parece que siges con esa apariencia de niña y pensar que eres la mas grande de los Noah- dijo riéndose el muchacho para después dejar el paso libre- Ahí vienen los demás

Y asi continuamente fueron entrando mas personalidades hasta juntarse once personas en el recibidor. Una vez que todos se saludaron y estuvieron mas tranquilos se vio la sombra del conde quien se encontraba bajando las escaleras a paso lento.

-Buenas Noches a todos, me alegra mucho de que estén aquí reunidos ya que son una gran familia, vamos a la lucha que hoy será el primer paso para por fin desasernos se los humanos- Hablo el conde mientras pasaba a su faseta de conde, poniéndose un extraño sombrero de copa dejando su lado humano.- Por favor, podrían mostrarme sus verdaderas caras-

Después de lo dicho por el conde todos pasaron a su lado negro, dejando ver sus estigmas y sus característicos ojos amarillos.

-Disculpe conde No logro ver a Jasdebi-chan- dijo una jovencita al no encontrar a su amigo.

-Tambien falta Skinn- dijo Jhonatan

-Por desgracia esos malditos exorcistas nos hicieron daño alejando de nuestro lado a dos queridos miembros de la familia- dijo el conde con pesame- Lo mas seguro es que hace algún tiempo los invadió una tristeza muy grande y sus ojos simplemente empezaron a soltar lagrimas, ese dia fue en el que se alejaron de nuestro lado a dos grandes Noah- dijo el conde explicando a todos los presentes la situación.

-Pero conde, yo tengo la percepción y aun noto la materia oscura de la Union y de la Ira- dijo Jhonatan llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Eso es un asunto distinto, la materia oscura paso a otro contenedor por lo cual no debemos preocuparnos, ahora porfavor suban al arca ya hay muchos akumas que se dirigen a China y no debemos dejarlos atrás- dijo el conde evadiendo el tema mientras uno de sus sirvientes abria un puerta que daba a la entrada del Arca Negra.

Una vez que la mayoría de los noah abordaron el arca el conde tomo a tres de ellos para hablar.

-Diganme donde esta Allen Walker, no estaba en su habitcaion- dijo frustradamente el Conde cuando supo que su presa se había escapado-

-No lo se, crei que lo tenias en alguna misión- dijo Sheryl al verse interrogado por el conde

-Ustedes dos saben algo- dijo severamente el conde dirigiéndose a Tikky y Road

-No- contestaron los dos al unisono

-Mejor apurémonos nuestros hermanos se darán cuenta de nuestro retraso y pueden sospechar sobre el exorcista, su presencia aun esta aquí- dijo Tikky mientras subia al Arca.

-Tikky tiene razón, esa fue una decisión que no tomamos todos juntos, no sabemos como podría acabar esto- dijo Road entrando al Arca Negra

Derrotado también subió al arca acompañado de Sheryl después de todo ese muchacho no parecía una molestia al fin de cuentas la Orden ya no lo ayudaba y el solo no podría con todos ellos.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Era la hora señalada, era hora de Partir al campo de batalla varios exorcistas entraban a la habitación designada, todos con miradas serias sabían los riesgos que corrían y la recompensa que tendrían si salían victoriosos, todos tenían preparadas sus Armas anti-akumas y se concentraban 

en sincronizar mas con la inocencia, algunos pocos ya tenían su inocencia evolucionada al tipo Cristal, ellos eran quienes iban al frente junto a los generales presentes y a los hermanos Odayaca.

La puerta era gigante entraron todos al arca siguiendo a los mas fuertes del lugar, para entrar a otra puerta que los transporto a una ciudad que parecía Abandonada, donde lo único que tenia vida eran las dos personalidades que se encontraban en el lugar que eran los 2 generales faltantes tomando posición al frente de todos junto a los mas fuertes los demás se acomodaron en filas, preparados para cuando llegaran sus enemigos, el ambiente era pesado, había miedo en cada cuerpo pero también había valor y decisión, todo por lo que habían estado luchando por fin tendría fin.

A lo lejos se distinguió una nube negra que no era otra cosa que un enjambre de akumas, venían por cielo y tierra, parecían infinitos al no ver el punto final de tantos juntos, pero eso no permitió que ninguno se intimidara, ya sabían a lo que se atenían y que esa batalla no seria fácil.

Ya estaban a algunos metros de los akumas cuando en el cielo apareció un cubo gigante, que no era otra cosa que el Arca del Conde, en las alturas del cielo también se había revelado el Arca blanca dando a conocer que ellos también estaban ahí.

Esto era algo digno de verse al frente de aquel ejercito de akumas se encontraba toda la familia de Noe, en medio de todos se encontraba el Conde con se espada en manos, listos para arrasar con todo lo que se les pusiera en el camino.

Los segundos pasaban lentos viendo el movimiento de los dos bandos que caminaban en dirección hacia su oponente listos para iniciar la batalla mas fuerte que la historia pudo haber conosido, la tierra empezaba a temblar con los pasos de los exorcistas y los noah a un particular ritmo que solo indicaba que darían todo, la inocencia empezaba a reaccionar al igual que la materia Oscura que desprendían los demás.

Estaban de frente a escasos metros separándolos del enemigo cuando simultáneamente se escucharon dos gritos de guerra.

-Por nuestra Paz- grito el albino para que todos los demás gritaran emocionados apoyándolo con todo lo que tenían.

-Por nuestra Libertad- Grito fuertemente el Conde seguido por los gritos de los noah y los rugidos de algunos akumas

La batalla acababa de empezar.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Y aquí se termino el capitulo, les tengo noticias el fic esta por llegar a su fin si acaso 4 capitulos mas como un máximo aproximado, espero saber que opinan de esta cap, en esta ocacion si voy a responder reviews, bueno es todo lo que tengo por decir.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Hola a todos, bueno vengo con el capitulo 17, espero y les guste.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Estaban de frente a escasos metros separándolos del enemigo cuando simultáneamente se escucharon dos gritos de guerra.

-Por nuestra Paz- grito el albino para que todos los demás gritaran emocionados apoyándolo con todo lo que tenían.

-Por nuestra Libertad- Grito fuertemente el Conde seguido por los gritos de los noah y los rugidos de algunos akumas

La batalla acababa de empezar.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

En el campo de batalla se podían escuchar explosiones provenientes de los akumas que continuamente explotaban, también se escuchaba el chirrido del metal al hacer contactos con las armas de los exorcistas, se oian aogados gritos de dolor cuando alguien era herido.

-Uno- grito un exorcista ya que esa era una de las señales que habían acordado antes de partir a la batalla

/Inicio Flash Back\\

.-En el viejo cuartel de la Orden-.

En el antiguo comedor ya estaba abierto el portal que daba la entrada al arca, y en frente de este todos los exorcistas y las personas compatibles para inciar su recorrido.

-Escuchen bien todos por favor- pidió la china para que todos callaran y prestaran atención- No se contengan, las personas que se encontraban en la ciudad ya fueron evacuadas por orden del supervisor, ya que el esta a favor de nuestra causa, también nos estarán esperando el general Sokkaro y la general Cloud, ya que localizaron la avalancha de akumas que se acercaba- dijo la chica explicando la situación de la ciudad donde pronto seria su lugar de batalla.

-Otra cosa- hablo Allen antes de iniciar su marcha- cuando hieran o lastimen de seriedad a un Noah griten un numero para asi saber cuantos Noah van y cuantos quedan- pidió el chico para después ver que todos asentían y empezar la marcha a la gran batalla.

/Fin Flash Back\\

El peliblanco al escuchar el grito de "Uno" se transporto hasta el centro donde se expandía la voz, para su sorpresa el primer Noah en caer no era ni mas ni menos que su gran amiga Road Kamelot, al verla se quedo estatico, él conocía de la fuerza de la niña y el creía que seria una de las ultimas en caer pero ella ni siquiera se defendia del ataque de un exorcista.

-Alto- dijo allen acercándose a la Noah del sueño- Yo me encargo- aseguro para que el exorcista siguiera con su misión.

La presencia del albino no paso desapercibida ya que cerca de ahí se encontraban ciertos exorcistas muy amigos de el, se trataba ni mas ni menos que Miranda, Lavi y Kanda, quienes se pararon para ver la escena en la que se encontraba el chico albino.

-Allen- llamo la noah- que bueno verte- sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad inmensa pero estaba llorando y su voz se escuchaba cortada- onegai Allen termina conmigo- suplico la chica acercándose mas al albino-

-Por que no te defendías, eres muy fuerte por que no luchaste- susurro el chico al ver a la niña en tal estado.

-Por que te quiero Allen y eso lo sabes bien, pero no podía traicionar a mi familia- dijo la chica deteniendo su andar para quedar muy cerca del chico quien se agacho para quedar a la distancia de la niña- Sin embargo si veía como lastimaban a mi familia me pondría muy triste y mi noah me controlaría y posiblmente te atacaría y eso es algo que no quiero- dijo la chica llorando sin despegar su mirada de la plateada- Asi que por favor acaba conmigo. Pidió la chica, acto seguido sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, la espada de Allen la estaba atravesando.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo allen ocultando sus ojos con su cabello pero se podía ver que estaba llorando, durante el tiempo que estuvo junto a los noah se había encariñado mucho con la niña.

Despues de eso inicio a recitar unas palabras para la gran mayoría desconocidas.

_-Ich befreie dich von diesem grausamen Ziel deine Zeit ändernd, dir eine Zweckmäßigkeit gebend, fortzusetzen, auf einem anderen Weg zu gehen.-_ Despues de terminar esa frase el cuerpo de la niña fue rodeado de materia osucra que salió disparada hacia el cielo, las heridad que tenia sangraban amenamente, parecía que no tardaba en caer en la inconsiencia cuando tomo el rostro del albino para dirigirle unas ultimas palabras.

-No llores por favor, quiero ver esa sonrisa en tus labios quiero sentirme tranquila y olvidarme del dolor, asi que sonríe para mi porfavor- pidió la chica aun llorando por el dolor de sus heridas, acto seguido el chico le sonrio de la manera mas dulce y calida que pudiera, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando sintió los pequeños labios de la niña sobre los suyos, solo fue un rose sutil y delicado, cuando la niña se separo le sonrio- Allen te pido un ultimo favor prométeme que vas a vivir, ya que por eso te regreso tu beso para que vivas completo junto a los que quieres, vive y no te detengas por nada- termino de decir la niña esperando la respuesta del mayor.

-Te lo prometo voy a vivir- menciono con la voz quebrada mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa para que la niña se tranquilizara.

-Es una promesa Allen- dijo la niña cerrando fuertemente los ojos haciendo que muchas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas para después caer en la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo se empezó a poner frio, el albino la tomo en sus brazos y después desapareció del campo de batalla dejando pasmados a unos expectadores que vieron la escena de inicio a fin.

Estaban helados los exorcistas al ver llorar al albino y mas por un noah estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no se movieron hasta que un grito los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡CUIDADO!- Grito el albino quien acababa de volver al campo de batalla, había cubierto a sus amigos con inocencia- que hacen ahí parados les recuerdo que estamos peleando- dijo el chico al sentir el efecto que había causado la bola de materia oscura en su inocencia.

-Valla, vino un niño a salvarlos que lastima me dan- dijo prepotentemente Jhonatan.

-No hables así ya que ahora tendras un nuevo enemigo- La paciencia de Allen había llegado a su limite, ya que había aguantado varios insultos en toda la batalla. Después volteo a ver al Noah quien se quedo de piedra al verlo como uno de ellos-

-Quien demonios eres tu- grito encolerizado al verlo como un Noah-

-Soy el sucesor del Catorceavo- dijo orgullosamente el albino con una voz fría tanto que helaría a quien estuviera cerca- chicos enseguida vengo- dijo dirigiéndose a los exorcistas con un tono mas suave, para desaparecer y reaparecer atrás del Noah- Lo siento este es tu fin- dijo haciendo que fuera aprisionado por 2 estrellas gigantes para después convocar un rayo el cual calcino al noah.- Despues bajo rápidamente y le enterró la espada del exorcismo para después decir aquella frase, al terminar la frase el noah ya estaba inconsciente, así que Allen lo tomo y desapareció del lugar.

Mientras tanto los 3 exorcistas habían entrado nuevamente en batalla intentando olvidarse del asunto del joven.

Muy cerca de donde estaban allen y los demás se encontraba peleando el Conde y Nozomi era una ardiente batalla, en conde tenia su espada y atacaba constantemente a la chica que se defendia con su inocencia que cubria un gran numero de armas.

-Quien demonios eres tu, jamás habis visto tu rostro en una batalla- interrogo el conde al verse enfrentado con una jovencita que ni el conocía-

-En serio no se le hace conocida mi cara Conde- pregunto la niña tranquilamente mientras se lanzaba atacando nuevamente al conde-

-Niña insolente, pronto te pondré fin- dijo mientras aventaba grandes cumulos de materia oscura contra la chica quien los evadió fácilmente-

-Que curioso todos dicen que me paresco mucho a mi madre- dijo la chica mientras que con una bola de energía atacaba al conde- espero y le suene su nombre ya que ella lo conoció- dijo la chica riendo entre dientes para después mirar directo a los ojos del conde- su nombre era Carol Odayaca- La cara del conde cambio drásticamente ya que jamás olvidaría ese nombre, la chica al ver la cara del conde rio para si y después dijo- mucho gusto yo soy Nozomi Odayaca tengo 21 años- su voz se hacia mas vacia pero a la ves un poco burlesca al ver como la cara del conde tomaba una expresión de terror y veía a la chica raramente.

-Tu… ti eres- dijo el conde apuntando a la chica.

-Parece que piensa rápido, si como lo olle yo soy su hija- dijo sonriendo mientras veía como la expresión del conde retornaba la calma.

-Eso es algo digno de verse, mi hija es compatible con la inocencia- dijo riendo a rienda suelta mientras veía a la chica-

-Y no cualquier inocencia estas frente a la portadora del corazón- dijo con orgullo mientras el conde se ponía en guardia-

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo permitirte vivier mi niña- dijo con burla mientras aventaba varias bolas de materia oscura en contra de la joven.

Las había esquivado todas con éxito pero una espesa nuve de polvo se había alzado a sua alrededor imposibilitándole la vista, no bajo la guardia en ningún momento, invoco a su inocencia y saco un par de espadas estaba en guardia por si la atacaba. De la nada salieron dos pequeñas bolas de materia oscuras no fuertes pero si muy rapidas que dieron justo en las manos de la chica quien ahogo un grito de dolor al verse lastimada, no le dio tiempo para volver a invocar un arma cuando vio la sombra del conde acercarse alzando su espada para matarla, se aterro sabia que podía morir pero no quería morir antes que ese demonio, cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe y los abrió lo mas rápido que pudo cuando escucho el sonido del metal al hacer contacto. En frente de ella estaba su hermano con su espada deteniendo el ataque del conde-

-Nozomi, es verdad lo que dijiste- pregunto mientras hacia fuerza para quitar la espada del conde-

-Es cierto, el es mi padre - dijo la chica esperando la reacción de su hermano pero este no se inmuto-

-Si es asi yo me encargo de él, ayudales a los demás ya que no es bonito asesinar a alguien de tu familia- dijo el albino logrando apartar la espada del conde-

-Pero yo debo pelear contra el, además el es tu padrastro- dijo la chica al verse evadida de su responsabilidad-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo pienso que padre no es el que engendra sino el que cria y para mi, el único padre que he de tener es Mana- dijo el chico lanzándose al ataque encontra del conde.

-Pero Allen, mi destino es acabar con él- dijo la chica mientras invocaba ahora un arco y una flecha.

-Nozomi, se cual es tu destino y se como debes de acabar con el, pero yo soy tu hermano y te voy a proteger a como de lugar- dijo el chico mientras seguía atacando al conde con su espada.

-Pero Kosen…- no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, un rayo haia caído muy cerca de ella, al voltearse vio que un akuma casi la mata y ella estaba alegando.

Se giro un poco espantada y vio el campo de batalla lleno de explosiones, vio a todos los exorcistas pelear con todo lo que tenían, el cielo nocturno estaba lleno de nubes po donde continuamente caian rayos aniquilando a los akumas, también aprecio que muchos simplemente explotaban y las múltiples estrellas que aprisionaban a los akumas mas fuertes para después ser destruidos por exorcistas, callo en la cuenta de que su hermano estaba ayudando como podía s todos, se sorprendió que pudiera estar tan concentrado peleando con el conde y ayudando a todos los que estaban alrededor.

El fuego se empezó e extender por todo el lugar debido a las explosiones y múltiples ataques, era un escenario tétrico, y ella lo único que hacia era contemplar todo inmóvil, se había preparado mentalmente para aquella batalla pero nunca se imagino como seria.

-Nozomi por favor abre el vórtice- pidió el albino al ver a su hermana tan distante, la chica reacciono de inmediato recordando que la única forma de desacerse del conde era encerrándolo en otra dimencion ya que si lo mataban renacería y su poder seria aun mas fuerte, lo que ocupaban hacer era encerrarlo en otra dimencion donde nunca muera, una dimencion que nadie pueda abrir jamás una vez cerrada para evitar que el conde escapara.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito algo de tiempo podrías ayudarme con el perímetro para que nadie me moleste mientras convoco el portal- pidió la chica y después vio como el chico acepto, inicio a hacer varios sellos con sus manos para después extender sus brasos y girar sobre si mismas, el camino por el que pasaba dejaban unas letras en el aire, una vez que volvió a su posición original una esfera la cubrió y ella se sento y empezó a recitar un hechizo.

"Chicos me escuchan, por favor vengan aquí protegan a Nozomi esta conjurando un rezo para asi desasirnos del conde"

Fue lo que lograron escuchar varios exorcistas, pero no era una voz de fuera esta estaba dentro de sus mentes y esa era la voz de allen, sin dudarlo un momento todos se dirigieron a donde el chico y el conde peleaban.

-Ya estoy aquí Allen y donde esta Nozomi- Lavi fue el primero en llegar al lugar, vio que allen tenia el traje manchado de sangre pero se lo hizo normal todos estaban asi-

-Esta ahí- fue lo único que dijo el joven señalando una esfera reluciente que estaba cerca de ellos.

Despues llegaron los demás, que eran Kanda, Lenalee, Cross, Tiedoll, Miranda, Kryory y Marie.

La batalla se intencifico, ya que el muchacho había dejado de ayudarles un poco al notar el cansancio en su cuerpo, los demás exorcistas seguían peleando contra akumas de distintos niveles, hasta que se escucho un grito.

-Diez- Al escucharlo todos se sorprendieron, ya que al escucharlo quería decir que solo faltaba un noah-

Después de unos momentos vieron a Allen corriendo en dirección a ellos, cosa que fue sumamente rara, si allen se diriga hacia ellos quien estaba peleando contra el conde, se giraron a ver y ahio estaba allen.

-Allen estas ahí y también estas aquí- dijo Miranda asustada al ver a dos allen en el mismo lugar

-No me dijas que ahora tienes un gemelo- gruño cross al ver al chico

-No exageren, quien esta peleando con el conde en una copia mia que salió gracias a la materialización el poder de jasdebi, si lo imagino lo puedo crear, asi que cunado gritaron que ya tenían al ultimo noah decidi dejar una copia y me la imagine lo suficientemente fuerte para entratener al conde- dijo sencillamente el chico

Allen cuidado- grito Lavi al ver un akuma nivel 3 acercarse a atacarlo, en eso allen volteo y el akuma al hacer contacto con los ojos del albino simplemente exploto-

-Que fue eso- pregunto el general Tiedoll impactado de la explosión que fue de la nada.

-Fue el poder del músico- dijo Cross mientrs hacia mas disparos eliminando a varios enemigos

-Se equivoca maestro- dijo allen mientras se acercaba a la esfera- El poder del músico gasta mucha energía y no lo puedo usar tan seguido, por que cree que llegue corriendo y no me teletensporte, por que casi no tengo energía, si utilizaba el poder del músico mi replica se desvanecería- dijo griando su mirada a la replica que al parecer el Conde aun no se daba cuenta de su origen- Ese era el poder de un Noah, son ver directo a los ojos si yo quiero puedo hacer que muera ese ser

-Y por que no usaste eso contra el conde- Dijo en un gruñido Kanda mientras destrozba mas akumas.

-Por que lo mataria y no debemos matar al conde por que después renacería- dijo el joven para después dirigirse hacia su hermana- Nozomi cuando termines me avisas para mandarlo hacia alla.

Espues de eso se redirigió a su batalla con el conde, quien al verlo acercarse se enfado muchísimo ya que el joven lo habi engañado.

-Estas muerto Allen Walker- grito encolerizado el conde mientras lo empezaba a atacar a diestra y siniestra sin darle oportunidad siquiera de contratacar- Que pasa ya te cansaste- dijo aventando materia oscura hacia el chico, quien no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y lo recibio de lleno- Que paso maldito traidor, dime ahora quien te va a ayudar todos los noah están muertos, cuéntame 

como disfrutaste ver la muerte de mi querido Tikky-pon- dijo el conde burlándose del chico, a quien le afectaron las palabras recordaba cuando le toco acabar con el Noah.

/Flash Back\\

-Nueve- grito uno de sus alumnos y de inmediato había aparecido el peliblancoquien se sorpendio al ver a Tikky quien estaba vomitando sangre-

-Hola chico, como te encuentras- saludo con una sonrisa el noah- Al parecer no vamos a jugar una ultima vez poker- dijo el noah incorporándose, el albino lo único que hacia era contemplar al noah, le dolia mucho verlo así, primero Road, después unos Noahs quienes no conocía para ahora ver a Tikky, le dolia, no quería herirlo- Chico me arias un favor, podrías terminar conmigo, me duele mucho y quiero descanzar- dijo el Noah para después abrazar al albino y susurarle al oído- Chico sabes una cosa nunca te lo dije, no tuve el valor para desirtelo pero te amo, te amo muchísimo, por favor acaba conmigo ahora, quiero morir en tus brazos- pidió el Noah, cuando vio que el niño iba a hablar lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre los labios del menor- No djias nada porfavor, si mueves esos labios no me resistiré y terminare por besarte y eso arruinaría mis planes, si que por favor solo termina tu tarea- dijo undiendo su cabeza en el hombro del menor cerro sus ojos mientras sentía el frio filo de la espada del joven, sabia que no iba a sangrar pero le dolia ya que lo que atacaba era a su alma, se aferro mas al joven para esuchar aquel cantico que era su muerte con la voz de un angel, una vez terminado pudo sentir como su lado Noah desaparecia y el ya no sabia nada de nadie.

/Fin Flash Back\\

Estaba recordando las palabras de Tikky cuando sintió como la espada del conde lo atravesaba, ahora sentía lo que sus amigos habían sentido, le dolia era un dolor insoportable sintió como la sangre era derramada y sintió aquel sabor metalico en su boca asi que simplemente con se espada alejo la del conde y vomito la sangre que le había llenado toda la boca, sin duda era un sabor desagradable.

-¡Kosen!- escucho la voz de su hermana, ya era hora de que el conde se fuera de aquel planeta y dejara que los demás vivieran en paz. Se incorporo la herida era grave pero viviría se lo había prometido a Road, alzo su espada en dirección al conde para después dar un pequeño silbido, se concentro al máximo haciendo que las ondas sonoras que acababa de producir inmovilizarn al conde, lo atravezo sabiendo que no iba a ser una herida mortal pero si lo iba a dejar muy dañado como para que este pudiera ingresar a aquelle dimensión. Despues lo atrapo con su inocencia y con la misma se impulso para llegar a donde su hermana, que sostenía un arco y una flecha.

Vio como su hermano estaba peleando asi que decidió dar la señal al ver que el chico se acercaba junto al conde preparo su arco y estiro la flecha disparando al frente de ella, la flecha avanzo y llegada a un cierto punto desapareció dejando paso a un pequeño punto negro que se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas grande, succionando los escombros y varias cosas que estaba cerca.

Allen llego donde estaban todos reunidos con su hermana, pero mantuvo una distancia considerable para que nadie se hiciera daño o por si se le escapaba, después asoto al conde en el piso para lanzarlo contra el vórtice que su hermana acababa de abrir, el conde salió volando directo al vórtice pero se dio vuelta y clavo su espada al suelo para no entrar a aquel agujero.

-Ese maldito gusano no se quiere meter- dijo Kanda con enfado al ver que el conde no era succionado por el vórtice.

-Lo siento exorcistas pero no pienso irme solo, si me voy quiero estar con mi familia- dijo el conde mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba bastante dándole un aspecto macabro.

-Chicos protejan a Nozomi- grito allen al escuchar las palabras del conde

-Pero por que a la chica- interrogo Tiedoll

-Bueno es algo que ustedes no sabían, soy hija del conde- dijo la chica riendo nerviosa ante las miradas de todos-

-Esta bien Allen estate tranquilpo nosotros la protegemos-

-Que tonto eres Allen, mi familia no es esa mocosa impertinente, llevara mi sangre pero no es mi familia- dijo con rencor en conde haciendo que todos se sorprendieran-

-Los Noah ya están muertos contaron al numero 10 y el 11 lo mato Allen casi al inicio de la lucha- dijo seriemente Lavi al darse cuenta de quien se refería-

-Ellos están muertos pero aun queda un Noah- dijo riendo macabramente el conde, detrás de este salieron unos hilos de materia oscura a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose al albino- Perdi la guerra pero esta batalla la salgo ganando- termino por decir el conde, para sorpresa de los demás muy cerca del vórtice estaba allen atrapado por los hilos de materia oscura, una vez que el chico estuvo lo sufiientemente cerca del vórtice el conde solto su espada dejándose llevar por la corriente que lo arrastraba dentro de aquel agujero, llevándose consigo a Allen quien al verlos lo único que hizo fue sonreir para después decir algo al viento, utilizando la única energía que le quedaba utilizando el poder del músico.

-¡Alleeeeeeeeeen!-

-¡Kooossssseeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn!-

-¡Moooooyaaaaaaaashiiiiiiii!-

Fueron los gritos de horror que hicieron eco por el terreno ya desierto la batalla había acabado, no había rastro de akumas solo quedaban los exorcistas todos llorando por la perdida de aquel chico mientras al horizonte se podía ver un nuevo amanecer.

Decimo Séptima Noche: Perdida

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Bueno que les pareció, espero y no me maten por matar a Allen, bueno en si crei que iban a ser mas capítulos pero siempre fueron menos, espero poder leer que les pareció el capitulo, sin mas me despido de todos.


	18. Final

Capitulo 18

Hola a todos, bueno vengo con la conti, pero antes quiero saber quien les dijo que el cap pasado era el final, yo solo dije que crei que seria mas largo por que en el 16 dije que faltaban 4 caps y siempre no pero no soy tan mala al hacer sufrir a Allen y matarlo pero no lo iba a dejar asi, tenia que poner la traducción de la frase y como dijo SeikaDragon falto el beso de Kanda. Bueno mejor no dijo nada por que son Spoiler de este Ultimo capitulo ahora si es el final.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

-¡Alleeeeeeeeeen!-

-¡Kooossssseeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn!-

-¡Moooooyaaaaaaaashiiiiiiii!-

Fueron los gritos de horror que hicieron eco por el terreno ya desierto la batalla había acabado, no había rastro de akumas solo quedaban

.-Una hora después-.

Estaban frente a una cascada realmente hermosa, parecía que la batalla que habían tenido cerca de ese lugar no logro afectarle puesto que se veía hermoso ese paisaje.

-Que bonito lugar- dijo la china admirando el paisaje

-Que tal si nos apuramos y vamos hacia donde nos dijo Allen- dijo fríamente Cross  
-Es cierto casi olvido el por que estamos aquí-

/Flash Back\\

El vórtice estaba abierto y el conde había tomado a Allen, pero este antes de dejarse ir por el vórtice sonrio para después utilizar el poder que le quedaba para darle unas palabras a sus amigos.

-Disculpen por la petición que les voy a hacer, pero una vez que se tranquilice la situación vallan al norte, encontraran una cascada detrás de ella ahí una cueva por favor encárguense de todo confió en ustedes- fueron las palabras que ellos apreciaron gracias a la habilidad del músico, después de eso el albino callo dentro de aquel agujero negro para que después se cerrara dejando solo a los exorcistas.

/Fin Flash Back\\

Los chicos se metieron a la cascada, el muchacho tenia razón de tras de está había una cueva, esta estaba llena de cristales que gracias a la luz que se colaba por la cascada hacían que la reflejara iluminando la cueva. Dentro de la cueva había una laguna que no era otra cosa que un ojo de agua.

Al lado de lalaguna se encontraban los cuerpos de once personas cada una de un aspecto distinto, parecían estar profundamente dormidas. Los exorciastas se acercaron reconociendo algunas caras que habían visto en el campo de batalla solo que la diferencia era que su piel era de color normal y no tenían esos estigmas en sus frentes.

-Con que a eso se refería Allen-kun- dijo Lenalee reconociendo que eran los Noah.

-Ese pequeño no deja de preocuparse por los demás a pesar de que se esta muriendo- dijo Lavi mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa al recordar a su amigo que hace unos minutos había desaparecido de la fas de la tierra-

-Ahora lo comprendo- dijo el voz alta miranda llamando la atención de todos quienes fijaron su vista en la exorcista-

-A que te refieres- pregunto Kryory interesado por el comentario de la alemana-

-Lavi, Kanda recuerdan cuando Allen mato a la niña Noah- pregunto mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Road, al ver que sus compañeros asentían prosigio- cuando Allen la atravesó con su espada después dijo una frase en alemán que es mi idioma natal- dijo miranda pero fue interrumpida por la voz del bookman jr.

-El dijo algo asi "_Ich befreie dich von diesem grausamen Ziel deine Zeit ändernd, dir eine Zweckmäßigkeit gebend, fortzusetzen, auf einem anderen Weg zu gehen"- _dijo Lavi haciendo ver el por que era el sucesor del bookman con una memoria tan fiable-

-Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo, en ese momento no entendí el por que de la frase pero ahora lo veo claro- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a sus compañeros que estaban esperando la traducción de dicha frase-

-Yo recuerdo que allen dijo unas plabras extrañas cuando ataco a uno de los Noah y después desapareció llevándoselo consigo- dijo la china recordando las acciones del albino

-Bueno todos lo escuchamos que fue lo que dijo- bramo Kanda ante tantos rodeos

-Allen dijo algo asi como "Te libero de este cruel destino, cambiando tu tiempo para que sigas sobre un nuevo camino" yo creo que a lo que se refería Allen era que ellos no morirían sino que su parte mala si, por que si notan todos las personas de aquí tienen color y respiran ellas están vivas- dijo Miranda agachándose para quedar mas cerca de los cuerpos que estaban ahí-

-Ese niño si que le gusta sorprendernos- dijo Kryory negando con la cabeza recordando al joven.

-Miren están despertando- dijo Lenalee al ver que todos empezaban a dar señales de vida.

Todos pusieron atención a las personas que estaban despertando, el primero en despertar por completo fue Sheryl, quien parecía desconcertado por el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Disculpen jovencitos me podrían decir en donde me encuentro, ya que esta no es mi casa- dijo con un tono muy amable y educado.

-Que no sabe quienes somos- interrogo el general a ver que no reaccionaban agresivamente-

-Si supiera quienes sos ustedes podría ser todo mas fácil, asi que por favor podrían llevarme a mi hogar, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo el señor mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía los restos de polvo de sus ropas-

Después cuando empezaron a despertar los demás había los mismos interrogatorios, ninguna sabia que estaba pasando ni donde se encontraban, muchos hablaban en idiomas un tanto diferentes cosa que indicaba que no vivian cerca de ahí.

-Chicos saben creo que ninguno recuerda nada sobre la familia de Noe o el Conde milenario, al parecer sus memorias fueron excluidas de lo que pasaba cuando estaban en su lado negro o desde que iniciaron a ser Noahs, ninguno recuerda nada- dijo Lavi después de examinar la actitud de cada uno de las personas ahí reunidas-

-Tienes rason Lavi- dijo Lenalee al estar viendo como todas esas personas ahora tenían una oportunidad de seguir viviendo-

-Bueno todos ustedes salgan de aquí, enseguida los alcanzamos pueden tomas agua alla fuera, después los llevaremos a sus hogares- dijo Cross enseñándoles la salida a todos quienes asintieron y fueron saliendo de la cueva.

-Al parecer aun falta que despierten algunos- dijo Kanda agriamente al ver quienes seguían inconscientes, quienes no eran Tikky Mikk y Road Kamelot-

Todos los que seguían ahí posaron las miradas ante los inconcientes que parecía que no tardaban en despertar.

-Donde estoy- dijo la niña cuando despertó y se sento mientras se frotaba los ojos con su brazo para después ver a los lados y fue cuando choco con unos ojos violetas que no se separaban de su vista- Lenalee-chan- dijo la niña reconociendo a la niña, que después de termianr de despertarse y ver que se encontraba rodeada por exorcistas se puso en pie rápidamente en forma defensiva y se quedo estatica un momento para después bajar su guardia y empezar a hablar ya mas calmada- donde esta, no lo veo, donde esta Allen- dijo la chica cuando entre todos ellos no encontró a Allen.

Todos se quedaron estaticos ya que recordaron que su amigo se había ido y al parecer la niña aun no lo sabia.

-Bueno Road, él…nos pidió que viniéramos por ustedes y nos hiciéramos cargo de ustedes- dijo Lenalee intentando calmar a la niña un poco-

-Esta muerto verdad- dijo la niña mientras levantaba su cara que estaba cubierta por lagrimas. La china lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir lentamente con la cabeza, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a dominarla nuevamente.

La niña corrió y abrazo a la china, al parecer la sentía como una hermana mayor ya que no había nadie en quien confiar y saber que ya no era una Noah.

-Duele- la voz de Tikky hizo eco en la cueva, al moreno se había incorporado sobando su cabeza mientras veía a los demás- Si ustedes están aquí significa que el Conde perdió- dijo al ver que todos lo miraban- Al parecer el Noah por fin se alejo de mi que gran alivio- dijo mas para si mientras veía sus manos para luego estirarse y depues incorporarse.

-Tikky- girto la niña aventándose contra el mayor y abrazándolo fuerte- Tikky estas bien que bueno, pero Allen… Allen- no podía terminar la frase dolia mucho.

-Que pasa con el chico, Road que tiene él- dijo calmadamente mientras abrazaba a la pelimorada.

-¡Que, que pasa con el es que acaso no lo sabes el esta muerto!- grito encolerizada la castaña enfrentándose al Noah cara a cara- ¡El murió a manos de ese asesino y ustedes que eran los únicos que debían morir están muy campantes!- de verdad se había enojado, le dolia saber que una persona como su hermano alla muerto y esos asesinos siguieran ahí-

-Quien es usted jovencita, no logro reconocerla- dijo amable Tikky intentando que la joven dejara de gritar-

-Porque, si el era tan bueno, era la única familia que me quedaba por que murió- dijo la chica pero su voz ya no era fuerte sino triste cargada con una enorme tristeza, se había mantenido al margen de todo por que no aceptaba que su hermano estuviera muerto, pero al ver que ellos estaba vivos su paciencia había acabado dejando que explotara por completo. Las lagrimas la vencieron se había unido a llorar junto a las dos chicas que estaban ahí, solo que sus lagrimas eran silenciosas-

-Entonces ese chico murió, no me sorprende mucho, m imaginaba que esto podría pasar, pero estoy seguro que nadie pudo derrotarlo en una batalla justa, su poder era demasiado grande para que eso pasara, estoy seguro que se sacrifico- dijo el moreno mientras iba poco a poco ocultando su vista entre sus cabellos-

-Es cierto el se sacrifico por mi- dijo la chica que el moreno tenia en frente-

-Pues es usted muy afortunada, de seguro el chico la quería muchísimo- dijo el mayor pero para su desgracia su voz no sono como el quería, puesto que se noto que estaba quebrada y ahora todos lo veian atentos como las lagrimas inundaban su rostro-

-Lo único que yo quería era que por lo menos mi hermano pequeño pudiera vivir, no me importaba morir si sabia que el estaba bien, el fue mi razón de vivir siempre- dijo la chia mientras seguía llorando-

-Como es que ustdes dos si recuerdan todo lo sucedido en esta guerra- pregunto Lavi interrumpiendo-

-Los demás no recuerdan nada, tal vez por que no querían recordar o por que no les importaba recordar, pero Road y yo prometimos que no olvidaríamos al chico, tal vez por eso seguimos concientes de todo lo que paso- dijo despacio asiendo que los demás los vieran extrañados-

Nadie dijo nada el silencio era lo que compartían junto a la pena de haber perdido a alguien importante en su vida, tal vez era eso por lo que ahora no eran enemigos ya que esa persona asi lo quería.

De pronto el pequeño lago comenzó a brillar enormemente cegando a todos los presentes, una vez que la luz cedió abrieron los ojos para encontrarse una imagen que los dejo sin aliento, ahí enfrente de ellos parado en la cristalina agua se encontraba Allen viéndolos a todos de una manera realmente cálida junto a una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían creer que todo estaba bien, tenia un traje de un blanco impecable, la luz le daba en el rostro haciendo brillar aquellos hermosos ojos grises azulados, la imagen era algo celestial.

El joven empezó a caminar para quedar mas cerca de sus amigos y asi poder hablar.

-Hola chicos, que alegría de que estén todos aquí- dijo para después sonreírles- les doy las gracias por todo lo que pasamos juntos y por escucharme y venir aquí, les voy a pedir un favor creo que será el último, les ruego que a todas las personas que encontraron aquí no las juzgen ellos no tenían culpa de nada, si todo salió bien no recordaran nada, asi que ellos están libres de culpa- dijo el chico con voz suave mientras de su voca salian esas palabras se haba acercado mas.

-Rompiste tu promesa Allen, me habías prometido que no ibas a morir- dijo la ex noah mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-

-Parece que me fue imposible cumplirla lo siento mucho, pero por favor no llores quiero verte sonreir- dijo el albino mientras se agachcaba para quedar a la altura de la niña y después secar sus lagrimas.

-Entonces no estas vivo- la voz de Nozomi resonó- por un momento crei que habías vuelto.

-Por desgracia no puedo volver como lo era antes ya que mi cuerpo esta en aquella dimencion, tuve que usar mi inocencia al máximo para poder venir a despedirme de todos- dijo para volver a sonreir- De verdad estoy realmente feliz, los voy a extrañar ahora que lo pienso fue un grandísimo placer haberlos conocido, les deseo lo mejor para que puedan ser felices ya que ahora es tiempo de paz para que vivan tranquilos-

Todos habían roto a llorar incluso a Kanda se le escaparon un par de lagrimas que eran muy comprensibles, ya que volverlo a ver los llenaba de felicidad pero también de una profunda tristeza por que esto solo era una despedida.

El joven camino mas hasta quedar enfrente del japonés quien lo miro atonito al ver que estaba muy cerca.

-No tengo mucho tiempo- les dijo volteando a ver a todos- solo quería quedar en paz, ya que si no lo dijo siento que no podre descanzar, antes de comenzar esta ultima batalla aclare todos mis sentimientos y por fin comprendi algo- dijo el joven volteando a ver a Kanda- Kanda por favor prométeme que vas a ser feliz y que nadie te quitara esa felicidad, prométemelo porfavor- rogo el joven que en sus ojos se habían empezado a formas lagrimas-

-Esta bien te lo prometo Allen- dijo para calmar al chico.

-Les doy las gracias a todos- se giro para verlos y sonreírles- no se preocupen ahora todo esta bien- se volvió a girar para quedar frente a Kanda de nuevo- Te doy las gracias ya que por tu culpa un dia voy a regresar por que me prometí a mi mismo que no moriría incompleto y tu me robaste algo asi que voy a regresar para tomarlo- menciono el joven mientras lo veía a los ojos y las lagrimas empezaban a caer- de lo único que me lamento fue darme cuenta tan tarde que….- su voz quedo suspendida las lagrimas le impedían seguir, además de que su cuerpo cada vez era mas transparente ya que su tiempo se había acabado- Yuu te ……….a..m…o- fue solo un susurro del viento ya que el joven había desaparecido dejando nuevamente en silencio a todos pero ahora las lagrimas corrian libre por el rostro del japonés una felicidad lo había inundado al escuchar a su pequeño decir aquellas palabras pero le dolio saber que no lo volveria ver no en ese tiempo.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

En un cuarto se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer junto a gemidos de dolor, para después ecuchar el llanto de un bebé seguido por un segundo llanto de otro.

Después de unos minutos una señora de edad avanzada salió del cuarto para informar lo sucedido.

-Señor, ya puede pasar- dijo para después hacer una reverencia y entrar al cuarto nuevamente

Aquel hombre entro al cuerto y vio a su joven esposa recostada en la cama, lucia cansada pero la su belleza segui siendo visible, se acerca hasta la cabecera y cuando llego le dio un suave beso en la frente para después voltear a ver los brazos de su esposa en los que yacían un par de pequeños.

Uno de los niños tenia el cabello castaño claro mientras que el otro tenia una cabellera inusualmente blanca.

-Como les llamaremos- hablo el hombre mientras veía a los niños

-Uno se llamara Kosen y el otro Allen- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su marido para después volver a ver a los bebes y sonreírles dulcemente- mis niños van a vivir en un mundo lleno de paz gracias a él.

FIN

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Ahora si es el final de este fic, espero y dejen reviews y discúlpenme si no les pareció algo pero estoy un poco loca sin mas que decir solo que si les gusto el fic lo recomienden siempre se reciben reviews con gusto, también para los lectores que no se animaron a dejar review los invito a que dejen pro que si llego a los 100 reviews les voy a dar una sorpresa, bueno creo que ahora si es todo, estoy feliz es el primer fic que acabo y también es el primer fic que escribo de D.Gray-Man.

Me despido de ustedes dándoles las gracias por leer y pues Bye.


	19. Aviso

Hola a todos, en si este no es un cap, solo es una viso, por si alguien seguía esperando otro cap  
el pasado fue el final, y la sorpresita ya esta hecha, mas bien dicho esta en proceso, es una secuela de este fic, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, se llama "Lazos" esta seguro que va a ser mas romántico que este fic, espero y sea de su agrado.

Me emocione mucho al leer todos sus reviews, por eso mismo ya esta la secuela publicada, actualmente llevo 3 capítulos y estoy trabajando en el 4to, que espero subirlo mas tarde.  
Itoko Miyazawa, muchas gracias por leer el fic, creo que ya te aclare lo de la sorpresa, espero poder leerte en ella, y porfis podrías dejar tu correo cuando mandes reviews para asi poder contestarte, bueno creo que es todo, siempre son bienvenidos los reviews aunque el fic ya alla terminado, sin mas me despido de ustedes y espero poder leerlos en la continuación de este fanfiction.


End file.
